


Spring DCU Tumblr Ficlets (2016)!

by TimmyJaybird



Series: DCU Ficlets [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Catlad AU, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Single Dad AU, genderfluid tim, pornstar AU, renovation au, tags to be added as we go of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 45,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets from my tumblr for the months of March, April, & May!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Renovation AU pt2 (JayRoy)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, ships and warning will be added as they appear in ficlets!
> 
> An Anon asked: "Oh god. PLEASE KEEP THE RENOvATiON AU GOING!!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!! :D (I'm very invested in it already)"

 

_“Jason? Roy Harper. Sorry to call so early, but when you get this, gimme a call back ASAP. We gotta talk about the house.”_

It was _not_  the message Jason had wanted to wake up to, that day.

He huffed, sitting up in his bed and staring across towards the opposite wall. God, what _now_? The renovation was only a week in, he couldn’t afford a hiccup _already_.

Jason checked the time- it was almost nine. Roy has called over an _hour_  ago. He clicked on the man’s name, tapped his fingers on his thigh as the phone rang a few times.

“Hello?”

“Roy? Jason.”

“Hey man. Sorry to call so early, but something came up. We started work on the bathroom upstairs and found mold. We’ve gotta call in the professionals to take care of it.”

Jason groaned, reaching up to rake a hand back through his hair. “How long is that gonna take? Do you have a price?”

“Probably a day or two- it wasn’t too bad, but we’re sort of at a stand still until it’s taken care of. I put in a call and got you a quote, but I didn’t want to give the go ahead until you were up to speed.”

“We’ve gotta do it,” Jason admitted. “Go ahead.”

“Right. We’ll be out of the house for a day or two while they take care of it- I know you’ve been reworking your budget. How about we meet up? I might be able to give you a hand.”

Jason drummed his fingers on his thighs again. “Honestly? I’d appreciate it. I’ve got some things I have to do this morning- can we pull a late lunch?”

“Sure thing man. Shoot me a message later, I’ll meet you.”

“Thanks.” Jason hung up the phone, flopping back down onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm the feeling of imminent failure in his belly-

Nothing about this renovation was going at _all_  according to plan, and Jason didn’t want to have to face that fact that, only a week in, and he felt like he was going to running back to Bruce with his tail between his legs, because he’d bitten off more than he could chew.

*

“Thanks for meeting with me,” Jason offered, sitting down across from Roy. The cafe he’d chosen for lunch was cute, something _up and coming_ in the city. He knew about it thanks to Damian, because they had a rather extensive list of vegetarian options.

“Anytime. Sorry to start your say off with bad news.” Jason only nodded, pulling his tablet from his bag and setting it down on the table, pushing it towards Roy.

“I’ve made some changes, cuts that I think will help keep us in budget and our time constraints.” Roy hummed, looking over them- and Jason let himself be distracted for a moment by the freckles on his cheeks, his messy pony tail. He’d at least shown up in a flannel and not the tank top or tshirt Jason _assumed_  he had been working in, when he’d gotten to the house.

That was sort of a shame, those arms-

“You didn’t dock anything in the kitchen,” Roy pointed out.

“Nope. A nice, updated kitchen will sell that place for sure.” Jason paused, then added, “And maybe that’s just a little personal preference.”

“Yeah? That on your list of talents?” Roy was smiling, his tone _teasing_ , and it made Jason feel strangely giddy.

“Possibly.” He folded his arms, tried to seem casual, tried to chase away the strange feeling.

“You cut a lot of the _character_ you were gonna give the place.” Roy set the tablet down. “Listen, this is your first flip, right?” Jason nodded. “I’ve worked on plenty. Lemme give you a tip. Don’t cut on the character. The neighborhood that house is in- your house has to stand out. You’re right to keep the kitchen nice, but you cut little things that are going to really help you sell this house.”

“They don’t fit in the budget,” Jason admitted, and Roy pushed the tablet back to him.

“They _can_. If you’re willing to get your hands dirty.” Jason quirked up a brow. “Once we get to the painting and such, if you lend a hand- it’ll cut costs and time. There’s plenty you can do. And if your brothers wanna help-”

“I’m sure they don’t,” Jason admitted. “This has quickly become a… solo project.” Roy nodded. “But I don’t mind. If it’ll help, I’m willing.”

Roy grinned at that. “Perfect. It won’t be that bad, I promise. You might have a little fun.” He kept that smile up- and Jason had to consider that he honestly _might_.

Plus, he might get to steal a few more glances at Roy- and he was quickly becoming almost _okay_  with that.

*

Jason pulled up to the house, tossing his car in park and glancing at the clock. It was after ten- he’d _wanted_  to get here sooner, but he’d spent some time attempting to convince his brothers to come with him- and ultimately failing on all accounts.

Tim had meetings planned all day, as expected.

Dick said he’d agreed to spend the morning with his husband- Wally was still studying at Gotham University, wasn’t too far off from getting his Ph.D. and wanted the extra help cramming for a talk he was giving.

And Damian would rather spend the day working on a series of paintings he’d had going for damn near a _week_  now.

So here Jason was, all alone. He stepped out of his car, heading for the house. He caught sight of Roy quickly, crouched down on the ground, working on laying stones on the walk way. His tank top was rucked up slightly, and Jason caught a glimpse of his lower back, above the low rise of his worn and torn jeans.

It was just _skin_  but Jason had to glance away, like it was obscene. _It’s his god forsake lower back, get your shit together Todd_.

“Hey,” Roy said, glancing over his shoulder and grinning. He stood up, dusting his hands off on his jeans. “So you showed up to work after all.” He flashed a playful grin at Jason.

“I was trying to recruit,” Jason admitted, “unfortunately, it’s just me.”

“One man’s enough.” Roy placed his hands on his hips, just above his work belt, glancing Jason over. “You’re a little nicely _dressed_  though, man.”

Jason glanced down at his striped button down, before he reached up, started working the buttons. “I’ve got something under it,” he reasoned- and he’d worn jeans at least. He had a few buttons open, just below his collar bone, when he suddenly heard a loud _daddy!_

Jason paused, watched as a little kid rounded the corner of the house, heading for them. Roy turned, grinned at her and bent over, scooping her up.

“You finish your little adventure already?” he asked, and the girl nodded. She glanced away from Roy to Jason, who had paused.

“Hi!” she said, very excitedly, and Jason just stared for a second.

“Uh, hello.”

“This is Lian,” Roy offered, “she’s mine. Lian, can you say hello to Mr. Todd?” Lian gave a wave, and Jason cleared his throat.

“Jason is fine,” he said, couldn’t even bring himself to say _Mr. Todd was my father_ , because he couldn’t remember a moment where his father, when he was alive, had gone by that, either. “Or, Jay is fine.”

“Jayjay,” Lian said, nodding, and Roy shook his head.

“He said _Jay_ , sweetie. Remember that talk we had about names?”

“It’s really okay,” Jason offered, watched as Lian started squirming. Roy set her down, and she took off again, back around the house, towards the back yard.

“Sorry,” Roy said, turning back to him, “Didn’t have anywhere for her to go today. I promise she’s not breaking things.”

“It’s not a problem,” Jason said, and then blurted out, “I didn’t take you for the dad type.”

Well, he felt like an _idiot_  the moment the words left his mouth.

Roy laughed at that, crossing his arms, hands pressed up by the crooks of his elbows, covering. “Yeah, I get that. Now, c’mon, finish that strip show of yours and let’s get you set up painting the first bedroom.”

Roy turned, heading for the house, and Jason kept working on his buttons, following him inside.

*

Jason stepped back, starring at the wall he’d finished painting. One of the smaller bedrooms hadn’t need much work done to it, so while Roy and his crew worked on the other rooms, Jason could start painting here at least.

He turned, looked at another wall- still drying. He dropped his roller, folded his arms-

And let himself think _Roy has a kid_ …

He’d just _assumed_  the guy was single. Which was dumb, and as far as Jason was concerned, probably very wrong. Hell, he was just going to assume the man was into _guys_  too-

He shook his head. _Eye candy_ , he told himself- _that’s it_. If he was going to let himself have anything, it was _just_  a few glances. He couldn’t get wrapped up in anything.

He walked over to the window, glanced out it. It opened up into the back yard- and he found Roy, wiping at his brow with the back of his hand, cutting the _perfect_  silhouette in the sun and making Jason feel weak in the knees. Next to him, his daughter- _Lian_  he filled in- was laying on her belly in the grass, playing with a few toys.

Jason watched as Roy turned, suddenly swooped in and lifted her up. Watched as she threw her arms up and obviously _laughed_ \- he could hear it through the glass- before Roy settled her on his shoulders. She clung to his head, kicking her feet and bumping them against his chest, as he walked over to one of the guys working as if he didn’t have the extra weight at all.

Jason turned away, looking back at the room. He was almost _jealous_ , over how well they went together. He wished _his_  family seemed that pieced together- because as of late, they really didn’t.

He sighed, heading back to pick up his roller, deciding the first wall he’d painted was ready for a second coat. He told himself while he did it, he wouldn’t think about Roy. Wouldn’t think about the fact that some part of him _hurt_  over the fact that he didn’t have a chance-

And it was ridiculous, he barely knew the guy- he had no _reason_  to even want a chance.

But _god_  did he want one.


	2. Renovation AU pt3 (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "loving your design AU + fanfic! I just want Lian to somehow sneak her way into Roy's computer and start emailing Jay and sending him pictures of her pretty nails and offering to come and paint his, Roy is gets kinda embarrassed but is secretly thrilled when Jason replies equally enthusiastic to Lian"
> 
> I’m gonna do it a bit differently- she might not hack his email but she is so offering to paint Jason’s nails.
> 
> [Also Roy, look at you trying to hide your track marks, oh boy]

 

Jason stared at the selection of counter top materials, mentally kicking himself for getting into yet _another_  set back. The ones he’d wanted, the pretty dark marble style- they wouldn’t get there in time. And he only _just_  found out.

Two and a half weeks in, and he didn’t have any fucking _counter tops._

He reached up, pinched the bridge of his nose, looking at the options- thinking to his initial design, thinking to the cabinets he’d had ordered, the fridge and stove- it all had to _flow_.

“Sorry I’m late.” Jason turned, saw Roy walking in from outside. He looked like he had _just_  come from the house, there was dust in his hair if Jason looked close enough, and he could see sweat at the base of his neck. “Got wrapped up. How’re we doing?”

Jason was rather _glad_  the man had showed up. He’d stopped bothering even updating his brothers, and they hadn’t even _asked_ \- except Dick had, once, maybe a week ago. But he needed some support-

And Roy was really stepping up.

“I don’t even know,” Jason admitted, looking back at the samples. “These are all the ones in stock that we can get in time. Anything else will put me completely over my timeline.” Roy nodded, gripping the counter and leaning over to look at them. His ponytail fell over one shoulder, and Jason tried not to look at the dip from his neck to his shoulder.

“These two,” Roy said, “they look about the same. It’ll give you the same stark look you wanted.” Jason looked at them, nodding, before he lifted one sample up.

“I think I like this one.”

“Think?” Roy asked. He reached up, gripped Jason’s shoulders- gave them a squeeze, and Jason felt his heart doing a damn somersault in his chest. “Be a little more sure of yourself, Jason. You’ve made some great decisions so far.”

Jason was quiet for a moment, before he said, “This one. Definitely.”

Another squeeze. “See? Not so hard. Let’s get this finalized so you don’t fall behind schedule. Speaking of, I should get back-”

“Do you mind if I drop by after?” Jason asked. Roy smiled, shook his head.

“Of course not, this is _your_  project dude. You come by all you want. Catch you later.” Roy gave his shoulder a pat, and then he was gone, heading back out of the store.

He’d driven all the way into the city to spend _five minutes_  with Jason. And Jason felt almost _stupid_  over that- because it meant something to him. He could have easily texted him pictures- but he’d asked and Roy had seemed so willing to drop everything and give him a hand.

He sucked on his lip for a moment, told himself to pull it together- and headed off to place his order.

*

Jason found Roy inside the house, working to finish up construction on the master bedroom. He had dust all over him again, and Jason stood back a step, just watching as he and another guy were gutting the old walk in closet, to rebuild the shelves. The originals had been in rough shape.

Roy turned back, at one point, saw him and flashed a smile. “Get those counter tops all squared away?”

“Absolutely. The kitchen going to be ready for them next week?”

“If I have to sleep in this damn house they will be.” Roy brushed his hands off, patted the guy he was working on on the back, before heading out to Jason. “You wanna see how the bathroom is coming along? Or check out the roof issue we fixed towards the back.”

“Roof, first,” Jason said. He’d been nervous about that- and was so _glad_  when Roy had emailed him the other day to tell him that they hadn’t found any extra issues. He followed Roy out of the house, heading around it, watching as Roy pointed up, pointing out where the bad spots at been.

Jason nodded, following his hand- and noticed something he had missed earlier. Roy’s nails were painted. Shockingly _bright_  colors.

Roy seemed startled for a moment that Jason was staring at his arms- before he noticed his eyes were on his hands, and he laughed. “Lian,” he said, “she likes to practice on me.”

“That’s cute,” Jason admitted. Roy seemed about to say something, but it was broken by the sounds of running feet, and then Lian appearing, screaming for her dad and heading right for him. Roy took a step away from Jason, bent down and caught her, sweeping her up and lifting her with a grin.

“There’s my pumpkin!” he said, and Lian scowled, even though there was still a grin in her eyes.

“I’m not a _pum’kin_ ,” she said, as Roy settled her against his side, holding her tightly in one arm. Her scowl melted the moment she saw Jason though, and she waved enthusiastically. “Hi Jayjay!”

“Hello Lian,” he said, sounding more sure than the first time. “I like your braid.” Lian smiled, lifting her head to show off the braid she had pulled to one side.

“Thank you! Mommy did it.” Jason nodded- and as if answering a personal call, he noticed a woman rounding the corner, tucking her hair back behind an ear and scrolling through her phone quickly.

“Speaking of,” Roy said, quietly, and set Lian down. Jason glanced at Roy- and he hadn’t _expected_  that tone. He was still under the influence that Roy and Lian’s mother were together-

That tone, though, suggested differently.

“Roy,” she said, stepping closer- and she looked _familiar_  to Jason. “I’m a bit early, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Never too early to see my princess.” Lian grinned at that.

“I’ve put her bag in your truck. Thank you for taking her tonight. I had so much come up.” Roy waved her off.

“No problem. Lian, give your mom a kiss, she has to get back to work.” Lian nodded, walking back over to Jade, who bent down and hugged her little girl tightly, kissing her temple.

“Be good for daddy, okay? Remember his rules when he’s at work. I don’t want to have to sew you back together!” Jade tickled Lian then, and the little girl giggled fiercely, pulling away and running to cling to her father’s leg, hiding behind it. She glanced up, gave Roy a nod, and was quick to turn, heading off again, lifting her phone to her ear and taking a call before she was barely a few steps away.

“Lian, honey,” Roy said, looking down at her, “You remember that tree you wanted to climb last time you were here?” She nodded. “Go check it out, and daddy will be over in a minute to help you?”

“ _Really_?” Roy nodded. Lian squealed, heading off quickly, and Roy turned to Jason.

“You look like you’ve got a question.”

“Uh...I. I don’t mean to pry. I guess I just... thought you guys were together.” Roy folded his arms, and Jason noticed he seemed to be working to keep them tight to his chest, away from Jason.

“Not for a long time,” Roy admitted. “Honestly, we were falling apart when Jade was pregnant. We stuck it out until Lian was about a year old, but it... was over way before that. We share custody.” Jason nodded.

“I feel like I know her,” Jason added. “What does she do?”

“Personal trainer.”

Jason thought for a moment, before his eyes widened. “Is she Jade Nguyen?”

Roy smirked. “ _Yeah_. Take it you do know her.”

“Shit, she’s my sister’s trainer. Cass does MMA, she picked up a new trainer a few months ago when she wanted to take it more seriously.” Jason laughed. “Small world.” He reached up, rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah. Definitely.” Roy glanced behind them, caught sight of Lian hopping, trying to grasp a branch above her head. “I better go take care of that promise I made. There really isn’t much you can do today, so if you wanna take off.”

“If you need a hand, I can hang around with Lian for a bit.” Jason shrugged a shoulder, adding, “I actually had a pretty free day.”

“I’m not goin’ to ask you to babysit my kid,” Roy said, but Jason was smiling.

“I don’t mind. Really. Even for a little bit.”

Roy glanced back at his daughter, before he finally said, “If you’re sure and all. She’s pretty self-entertaining, honestly.”

Jason kept his smile- and really, he didn’t mind. The kid was cute, and he _liked_  kids. Also- this was a massive mood lifter.

Roy was single. Or, at least, he wasn’t with Lian’s mom.

And Jason could admit it _definitely_  made him feel good.

*

“You have to hold still,” Lian said, sitting crossed legged in the grass. Jason nodded, holding his hand still as he could for her, as she covered one nail in dark, glittery polish. She stuck her tongue out in concentration, and Jason could admit she was possibly the cutest kid he’d met.

“You’re good at this,” Jason said, watching her move to his next nail.

“I paint my own nails,” she announced, “And daddy’s.”

“I saw. You gave him very bright colors.”

Lian nodded. “Daddy needs light in his life. That’s what mommy says.”

Jason’s smile fell away a little. That was... a pretty heavy thing for a kid to say. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. She says daddy is mean to himself if there isn’t something bright. I thought it might help.” Lian pointed to Jason’s other hand, and he lifted it, offering it to her to work on. “Daddy is always nice though. So it must work.”

Jason nodded. He glanced back at the house, just in time to see Roy step out, talking with one of the men. He took the moment to try and study him- but whatever personal darkness he had, Jason didn’t see it.

But- if it was there, it might explain Jason’s draw. Maybe he was looking for someone just as fucked up as he felt, some days.

He shoved the thought away when Roy headed over, pausing with his hands on his hips, looking a little distressed when he caught Lian painting Jason’s nails. “Lian, what are you-”

“I said she could,” Jason said, smiling. “Don’t worry. She’s doing a very good job.”

“Done!” Lian announced, putting the brush back in the bottle. “They have to dry, Jayjay. Then another coat.” Jason nodded, and Lian stood up, stretching before she headed off towards the bag Roy had gotten from his truck, with her toys in it.

“You really didn’t have to do that,” Roy said, looking down at Jason.

“It’s honestly cute,” Jason admitted, looking at them. “And you know, if my little brother can rock a manicure and french tips, I can rock a little glitter.” Roy chuckled at that, and the smile he gave Jason made Jason’s stomach do an actual flip.

“You’re good with her,” Roy said. “It’s... refreshing. You have secret kids or something?”

“No,” Jason said with a laugh, “I’d have to _date_  for that.”

Roy quirked up a brow. “C’mon, a handsome guy like you with a wealthy background doesn’t have like, three girlfriends out there?”

Jason wanted to laugh, but the sound was _nervous_ , and he felt color rising in his cheeks. “Have you seen my brothers? I don’t really think I get the _handsome_  card.” Jason bit his lip for a moment, and then, “I just don’t connect very well, I guess.”

Roy nodded, shifting a little, hands moving into his pockets, inner arms angled away from Jason as best as possible. If he was going to say something, it cut off when Lian came rushing back, dropping down into the grass and reaching for Jason’s nails to look at them. Jason turned his attention back to her, smiling when she decided it was time for another coat, and Roy reached down to ruffle her hair, told her to _be good_ , before heading back into the house to work.

Jason watched him go, out of the corner of his eyes- and rolled one word over in his head, again and again.

 _Handsome_. Roy had said he was _handsome_.


	3. Single Dad AU pt25 (BruDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "I'm always a sucker for tooth rotting fluff, but even more so in the Single Dad AU than anything else. Maybe it's movie night and everyone huddles together on the couch? Or maybe a condensed version of the whole thing from Alfred's POV. C: In any case, I love your writing, and understand if neither of those things are up your alley!"
> 
> We’re back to our regular timeline. This is sometime in late winter, so like Feb/Mar.

 

“Is he out?” Dick asked, leaning over the edge of the couch to peer at Tim, who was sitting on the floor, back pressed to the couch.

“Yeah,” Tim said, looking at Damian, who had decided he’d had enough of sitting in his dad’s lap, and had crawled onto the floor to join Jason and Tim. Which, at first, had left Tim looking like he was terrified for his life-

Until Damian got sleepy and sick of pulling at his hair, and simply curled up in his lap, falling asleep.

“Great, so the kid movie can go off right?” Jason asked, settled next to his boyfriend on the floor. There was _plenty_  of room on other couches, but for whatever reason, these two had decided the floor was the place to sit.

Dick hadn’t bothered to _ask_  or try to stop them. He’d only waved off Bruce’s concerned look.

Honestly, it was just nice to have his friends around. Since moving out, he felt like he didn’t see _enough_  Jason. And he really liked Tim.

He hoped Jason didn’t ever let the good thing they had going die.

“I can take him,” Bruce offered, as Dick grabbed the remote and clicked out of the kid’s movie they had been sitting through, the lull Damian into sleep.

Tim glanced down at the sleeping kid, before he shrugged a shoulder, pulling his blanket tighter around them. “Nah, it’s cool. Just leave him. I wouldn’t want him to wake up.”

Bruce glanced over at Dick, who just shrugged a shoulder. He wasn’t going to argue- he knew that Tim had a little bit of _terror_  when it came to Damian, thought the kid didn’t like him.

Dick wasn’t so sure about that.

“So what do we feel like watching?” Dick asked, scrolling through the latest additions to Netflix.

“Whatever is borderline porn,” Jason suggested, and Tim reached over, smacking his boyfriend on the shoulder.

“There is a _child_  in the room,” Tim pointed out, and Dick snorted. He leaned over against Bruce’s shoulder, pushing at the back of Tim’s head with his foot.

“That you were terrified of like an hour ago,” Dick pointed out, and Jason shot his friend the sort of grin that just screamed _you’ve got my back_.

Of course he did.

Tim rolled his eyes, leaning his head back, bumping against Dick’s leg. Dick didn’t move, liked the subtle contact- especially when Jason reached up to toy with Tim’s hair, the back of his hand occasionally brushing Dick’s leg.

They picked some cheap horror movie- keep the sound somewhat down to the screaming wouldn’t wake Damian, as Tim still seemed unwilling to part with the kid, until it seemed like there was more _screaming_  than actual dialogue, and it had to be done.

Bruce stood up, scooping Damian up from Tim’s arm, carrying him from the room to settle him in bed. As he did, Jason got up, suddenly cramming on the couch, next to Dick, forcing him to shift partially into where Bruce had been. Before Dick could even say anything, Tim was crawling up too, leaning into Jason happily and pulling the blanket Tim had had wrapped around him over the both of them.

“We do _not_  all fit on this couch,” Dick said, even as Jason leaned his head on his shoulder.

“We do if we _cuddle_ ,” he teased, rubbing his cheek on Dick’s shoulder. Dick rolled his eyes- but didn’t push his friend off.

They were still piled together when Bruce walked back in, saying, “It must have started snowing before Damian passed out, it looks like the Arctic out there-” He cut off, started laughing when he saw the three on the couch. “Am I invited to this?”

“I will _absolutely_  snuggle you,” Jason announced, and got a smack from _both_  Dick and Tim. “ _Hey_.”

Bruce was laughing as he squeezed onto the couch, got his arm around Dick and his boyfriend to snuggle into his chest. Jason leaned heavily on Dick, but was a comforting weight, as Tim stayed snuggled into his own boyfriend.

“So, snow?” Tim asked, and Bruce nodded.

“Yeah, it’s pretty ugly out there. You guys can stay the night if you want, there’s plenty of room obviously.”

“Yeah, bet your bed is _huge_.”

“ _Jason_  I swear to god,” Dick said- but he was _smiling_. Because he knew his best friend being an _ass_  was his way of approving- because he knew that Bruce understood and could take a joke.

Dick already knew Jason approved, but it was always nice.

“Not big enough with how much room you take up,” Tim mumbled- and _that_  got a laugh from the other two, as Jason only rolled his eyes.

*

“Master Bruce,” Alfred asked, peeking into the room. It was well after midnight now. There was a movie playing on the television, but the occupants on the couch seemed to only be half watching, all looking like they could drift into sleep at any moment. “I am turning in for the evening. Is there anything you require?”

“No Alfred, I think-” Bruce cut off, yawned. It seemed that the youngest- _Tim_  Alfred remembered, might already be asleep. “-think we’re all crashing soon.”

Alfred nodded. “As you say. Good evening, sirs.” There was a chorus of _goodnights_ , and yes, Tim was _definitely_  asleep against Dick’s friend Jason. Alfred turned, heading upstairs for his on room, pausing outside Damian’s door to lean against it, listening. He smiled when there was silence, and proceeded down the hallway.

Alfred had been in this house longer than he cared to admit. He’d seen Martha and Thomas Wayne before Bruce had been born. He’d watched Bruce grow up, with his parents- and then, without. He’d watched a young boy go through agony, and still get up each morning.

And finally, he felt like he was seeing that boy finding happiness again. He had seen a true spark in Bruce’s eyes when Damian came into his life, and now, with Dick- well, he was sure he had never seen Bruce as happy as he was now. Not even before the tragic death of his parents.

And as if Dick hadn’t been enough, Alfred could see that Bruce now had _friends_. Dick’s friends perhaps- but there was still a comfort there. There was affection that Bruce had so desperately needed, for so long.

Yes, Alfred was truly sure this was everything that his Bruce had needed, all his life. And, if he dared to be bold- he could say that it was finally his boy’s time to shine.

Finally Bruce’s turn at happiness.


	4. Renovation AU pt4 (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "god i need more renovation AU like i need air"
> 
> No one should be shocked that a blatantly genderfluid Tim makes an appearance.

“C’mon princess, it’s bed time.” Lian glanced up from where she sat on her floor, coloring book open and crayons all around her.

“Aww, daddy, _really_?”

“Yes really,” Roy said, hands on his hips. “Daddy has to go to work early, which means you have to get up to to get to the sitter.”

Lian frowned, before she flopped her coloring book shut. Roy stepped in, crouching down to help put her crayons away, before scooping it all up and setting it on one of her many shelves. Lian hopped up into her bed, shifting around and grabbing one of her stuffed animals, while Roy pulled a book off the shelf and sat on the edge of her bed.

He flopped the book open to the book mark, about to dive into the bedtime story, when Lian piped up, “Can’t I just go to work with you, daddy?”

Roy paused. “Why would you want to do that?”

“Because I get to play with Jayjay and he’s _fun_.” Lian grinned, and Roy smiled, reached out and tussled his daughter’s hair.

“Jason’s very busy sweetheart, he might not even stop by tomorrow.”

“Well maybe he can come over and play,” Lian suggested.

“Lian, I...” Roy paused, cleared his throat. “Jason’s a _work friend_ , Lian. I don’t think he’s just going to come over.”

“Did you _ask_?” Lian folded her arms, almost pouting.

“Well, no-”

“Then you don’t know daddy!” She was still pouting. “He liked his nails when I was done and he said he had fun playing with me and he likes you and you like him so why can’t he come over?” She said it in one rushed breath, and had to suck one in when she was done. Roy forced a chuckle-

And honestly, he didn’t have an answer for her. _At all_.

“How about we bring this up another time?” he asked. “Or we won’t have time for our story.” Lian continued to pout- but nodded, unwilling to risk not getting her bedtime story.

*

Jason tapped his knuckles on Tim’s office door, heard a loud _come in_ , and opened it, found his brother at his desk, typing rapidly on his laptop. He glanced up, looked confused for a moment, and then-

“Is it really that late already?” he asked, as Jason shut the door. Jason rolled his eyes, but offered Tim a nice smile.

“Yeah, it’s eleven. Should I take it coffee isn’t happening?”

Tim paused, reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “No, no, just let me finish this email.” He reached back for his keys, and the _tap_  of his french tips was a sound Jason swore he heard in his sleep. Tim was _never_  without some piece of technology to work on.

Jason walked over, sat on the edge of his desk, eyed his brother, his ridiculously tight grey pants, the red heels- “You’re dressed to kill, Timbo.”

“Meeting at four,” Tim said, not glancing up. Jason nodded. Tim always seemed to command a stronger presence, when he let himself be _comfortable_. Jason still wished he had been there the first time he walked into a board meeting in heels. “Sorry, there’s a big deal I’m trying to get overseas, and I’m sweet talking.”

Jason chuckled. “You need a vacation, bro.”

“The company doesn’t take one,” Tim said, finally hitting send and leaning back in his chair, stretching. “So I don’t either.”

“Bruce takes them.”

“Bruce takes them when he wants to bed down with a _guy_  and doesn’t want the media to know,” Tim corrected, and Jason clamped his mouth shut. It wasn’t a lie. While the _Wayne kids_  might be open about their sexuality- and for Tim, his gender identity- Bruce himself was still rather...

Closeted, if Jason was honest.

But he’d grown up with that- sure, there were women after Bruce and Talia fell apart, but those were _publicized_. There were men too, always after Bruce thought the kids were asleep- always gone before anyone could make an introduction.

Always a secret.

“Still, you gotta stop sometime. Your boyfriend must miss you.”

Tim stood up. “Kon _understands_. Besides, he’s free to visit whenever he likes.” Jason rolled his eyes- and sure, Tim’s farmboy boyfriend could _visit_  whenever, but when was Tim even _free_  to see him when he did?

Honestly, Jason wasn’t sure how they _did it_ , because they actually _did_. They worked well together- teenage sweethearts that were too stupidly good together.

Jason stood up from Tim’s desk, and his brother took his arm. “So, should I ask about your project?”

“I’ve been working on this house almost three weeks and you haven’t yet,” Jason said- and Tim actually looked a little sad.

“I’m sorry Jason. I know you wanted us all to be in on it- Dick mentioned it.” Jason shrugged a shoulder.

“It’s whatever now. It’s a mess but I guess it’s coming along. Set-back after set-back though, and Bruce has me on a tight time crunch.” They headed down the hallway, onto an empty elevator. Jason hit the ground floor button, and then- because this was Tim and despite their differences, he _trusted_  his judgement- “How should I take it if a guy calls me handsome?”

“What?” Tim asked, letting go of Jason’s arm and turning to look at him.

“If a guy calls me handsome- how much should I read into it?”

Tim licked his glossed lips. “That depends. What’s the context?”

“Couldn’t believe I didn’t have a girlfriend. Or three.”

Tim pursed his lips. “I mean, that _is_  just an observation. You are handsome and all, Jay.” Tim elbowed him. “So, who the hell is calling you _handsome_? You hiding something from us?”

“Just... no one really,” Jason said, reaching up to rub the back of his neck as they hit the ground floor. They exited the elevator, and Jason didn’t speak until they were out on the street, heading up the block towards the cafe Tim favored, while he was at work. “He’s a guy working on the house. I sort of watched his daughter yesterday.” Jason held up one hand, showing off the dark glitter polish, and Tim laughed.

“ _Cute_. So you’re playing _house_?”

“I’m not!” Jason exclaimed, but there was color rising in his cheeks. “It just gave him the freedom to get more done is all. I’ve got to make sure this goes off without a hitch and all.”

Tim hummed, didn’t seem convinced. “Sure, okay. At least tell me- is he cute?”

Jason thought back to Roy, with the dust in his hair, that messy ponytail, those arms that made him want to shake, the tattoos all over them, the _freckles_ -

“I guess,” he whispered, even as he wanted to shout about it.

*

“We’re on hold until the inspections are complete,” Roy explained, into the following week. Three and a half weeks in now- two and a half to go. “Which they should be good in a day or two. I don’t think we’re going to face too many problems. Then we can get those counter tops in and really finish this place up.”

Jason nodded, looking at the outside of the house. It had been given a fresh coat of paint, a nice new path of laid stone toward the door- even fresh flowers, planted to give it color and life.

“I think you can take a deep breath,” Roy said, reaching up to clamping a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Looks like this could go off without a hitch.”

“Which is exactly what I need,” Jason admitted. “I owe you for this.”

Roy laughed. “Don’t say that just yet. Wait until we’ve passed our inspections and we’ve got those counter tops in.”

Jason grinned. “Alright, alright. I owe you dinner if it all goes through though.” He paused, realized what he’d said- and felt the urge to suddenly apologize, but Roy _laughed_  again.

“Wouldn’t say no,” Roy admitted. “You know, you really made an impression on my kid. She’s been asking about you since she last saw you?”

“Really?” Jason asked, and Roy nodded. “She’s cute. You’re doing a good job with her.” Roy folded his arms, smiling.

“Thanks. Speaking of, I promised the sitter I wouldn’t be long here, and I told Lian we were going to the park before I took her back to Jade’s. I better run. I’ll call you about the inspections.” Roy paused, and then, in a joking tone, “Unless you’re bored and want to tag along.”

Jason _knew_  it was a joke, honestly, but he was saying, “Actually, I’m free for the day,” before he could stop himself. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

“Well, if you want to,” Roy said, reaching up to rub the back of his neck now, “Lian would be thrilled I be. I can’t imagine tagging along with a four year old to the park is something a bachelor really wants to do for the day though.”

“Actually,” Jason admitted, and he was _honest_  when he said it, “It sounds like fun.”

*

“C’mon daddy, _higher_!” Lian yelled, gripping the chains to the swing. Roy huffed, gave her a good push, and she lifted higher. Next to the swing set, Jason was smiling.

“Daddy’s arms are getting tired,” Roy said, and Lian kicked her legs.

“Daddy’s arms never get tired!”

Jason wanted to _agree_  with that, from what he had seen. Roy’s flannel hid them, _sadly_.

“Want to tag out?” Jason asked, and Roy looked _relieved_. He gave Lian a good push again, before stepping back, and Jason stepped in, providing the next.

“Pumpkin, be good for Jason,” Roy said, glancing across the park at the ice cream stand. “Daddy will be right back.”

“Not a _pum’kin_!” she yelled, squealing then as Jason gave her a good push. Roy was only a few yards away when Lian announced, “You push just like daddy, Jayjay!”

“Well thank you,” Jason said, laughing.

“Can I jump off?” Lian asked, and Jason glanced at the wood chips, and then back at Lian’s shorts. He gave her a good push, before walking around the swing set, facing her and taking a few small steps backwards.

“Only if you’re going t let me catch you.” Lian nodded, and as the swing moved forward she launched out of it. Jason grasped her- with far more ease than he expected- and pulled her into his chest. She shrieked with laughter, clinging to his neck as he adjusted her weight so he could hold her better. “Was that fun?” She nodded excitedly.

“You’re fun,” she announced, and Jason smiled. “Jayjay you should come over and play.”

“I think you’d have more fun with friends your own age,” Jason joked, and Lian pouted.

“Then come over and play with daddy.” Jason almost choked over that, color rising on his cheeks. Even if he _knew_  she couldn’t mean anything by it, she was just a kid- “Daddy never has friends over.”

“He doesn’t?”

Lian shook hier head. “No. Mommy does but daddy doesn’t. Mommy says daddy spends too much time alone and it’s not good for him.”

“Sounds like your mom worries about your dad an awful lot.”

Lian nodded, kicking her feet. “Uh-huh. Mommy and daddy are friends.” She leaned her cheek on Jason’s shoulder then. “Are you daddy’s friend? He said you were a work friend.”

“I am,” Jason said.

“If you were just his _friend_  does that mean you’d come over and play?” Jason swallowed, wasn’t entire sure how to answer that- “He tells really good stories Jayjay. He doesn’t do the voices the best when he reads but he’s still good. And you could see his picture books!”

“Picture books?” Jason asked, as Lian straightened up, and pointed to her arms.

“Yeah, daddy’s arms are books. There’s _pictures_  and you can make up stories about them. There’s even a map, if you look hard enough.” Jason furrowed his brow, confused- but he didn’t get to question it, as Lian squirmed when she saw her dad heading back, and he let her down to greet him, the girl squealing happily when Roy handed her a popsicle, and said with a laugh,

“Don’t tell mommy I’m ruining your dinner.”

Lian vowed silence, and Jason could only _stare_  at the way Roy smiled.

*

Jason was on his couch, a small book open, when he heard his phone ringing. He reached for it, half expecting it to be Dick- he had been texting him earlier- but when he glanced at his phone _Roy Harper_  was displayed.

Jason swallowed, settling his copy of _Macbeth_  onto his thigh- translated into German- and answered. “Hey Roy.”

“Hey Jason, you sitting down?”

“Yeah,” Jason said, tipping his head back, “Why, is this bad news?” He was praying it wasn’t, not with how close they were to his deadline, and he’d been _waiting_  to hear about the inspections.

“The inspections were all a success, and the counter tops are coming tomorrow morning, eight AM sharp. You should be in the clear.”

Jason exhaled, a sigh of relief- and then chuckled. “Thank _god_ , I was worried you were calling with bad news.”

“For once, no. Once the counter tops are in, we can get the kitchen finished up, get the appliances in. There’s still a little painting, but it’s mostly getting the furniture you’ve ordered in and finishing touches. Hell, you might be done early.”

“You’re an angel,” Jason said, and Roy laughed.

“Oh trust me, _I’m not_.”

Jason almost shivered over that- and he couldn’t really explain what got into him next, but suddenly he was saying, “You know, I think I promised you dinner, for all this.”

“You were joking.”

Jason swallowed. “I... don’t have to be.” He leaned forward, knocking his book from his thigh to the floor. “If you’re interested.”

There was silence for a second, and Jason had an apology on his tongue, when Roy suddenly said, in an almost _nervous_  tone, “Is this where I tell you I’m not really a _shirt and tie_  sort of guy.”

Jason exhaled, a rush of relief. “Trust me, it can be totally casual. I’ll wear jeans.”

Roy laughed at that. “If you really want to. Getting out for a night might be nice.”

Jason grinned, flopped back again. “When’s good for you?”

“I have Lian until Friday, and I’d hate to send her to the sitter. Is Friday night alright? Not going to ruin any rich boy plans?”

The tone was joking, and the fact that Roy felt _okay_  making the joke made Jason feel _good_. “Friday is great. Perfect. I’ll find a place and let you know?”

“Sure thing. I uh... better go. It’s about time to sit through another Disney movie.”

Jason laughed at that. “Alright man. Good luck.” Roy thanked him, and Jason pulled his phone away from his ear, ending the call, before dropping his phone to the couch and reaching up, covering his face with his hands.

Oh god- did he just ask Roy on a _date_?


	5. Pornstar AU pt13 (JayTim, DickTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "maybe an idea for the porn AU, probably just to complicate things a little. maybe. but dick borrows timmy for his fluffer maybe and jason is lowkey uncomfortable with it"

“You in one piece, babygirl?” Jason asked, as Tim walked into the studio. His hair was a mess, his eyeliner heavy and smudged- but he looked _good_  with it all.

“How long can someone be hungover?” Tim asked, walking up to his boyfriend and kissing his cheek. “Because I think I _still am_ , from this weekend.”

Jason chuckled. After what Kon had told him regarding Tim and various types of alcohol, he figured he’d have a nasty hangover. And, sure enough, when he’d called the next day to check in, _Kon_  had answered Tim’s phone and told Jason just how miserable their boyfriend was.

Truth be told, Jason would have been fine taking care of Tim the whole weekend. Despite that there had been a sort of _chemistry_  between all of them at the festival, Jason had gone home to his apartment that night, and he knew Cassie had gone to hers. Though, the looks had been there- and Jason wasn’t entirely sure what he would have said, if someone had suggested they all go home together-

“When do you start shooting,” Tim asked, adjusting his purse.

“Not for an hour easily. Got here and heard my costar is running late.”

“Oh?” Tim leaned in, placed a hand on Jason’s chest. “Maybe I can give you a warm up round then?” Jason chuckled, slipped an arm around Tim, was about to kiss him, when the director burst into their space, calling out Tim’s name. Tim jerked back, looking at him, a little stunned, a little pissy-

“Tim, thank god you’re here. We got another shoot going and our star could use a little warm up.”

Tim furrowed his brow, before he sighed. He’d worked with other actors before, but it was rare these days that he needed to excite anyone aside of Jason.

“I guess work calls,” Tim said, “I’ll be quick?”

Jason laughed at that, kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, and let the director lead him away.

*

Tim knocked on the unmarked door, opening it and announcing himself, “Hey, I was told you need a warm up-”

He cut off, watched as a face he’d _seen_  before turned around, flashed him a smile. He wasn’t coming up with a name but-

That was _absolutely_  Jason’s ex.

 _Oh fuck_.

The man’s smile grew. “Holy shit, you’re Jason’s boyfriend, right?” Tim stepped in, let the door shut behind him.

“Uh, yeah,” he said, reaching up to twirl some of his messy hair. “You’re…”

“Dick,” he said- before he burst out laughing. “Really, swear that’s my name. Talk about fate in this business.” Dick leaned against his vanity. “You’re pretty in person. Didn’t get to check you out much before. Jason mentioned you.”

Tim nodded, feeling like he wanted to fidget. This was… _weird_. Normally he didn’t _care_  which of the actors he was with- everyone here was clean, regularly tested, and he treated it like a _job_ \- except Jason, of course. But… this guy had _dated_  Jason, and he knew Jason wasn’t exactly in the best place with him yet-

But, regardless, Tim knew he had a job to do.

“Director said there’s a time constraint,” Tim pointed out, and Dick swiped a hand back through his hair. He was so casual, so laid back- he was this lazy careless sort of attractive that Tim could at least _admire_.

“Yeah,” Dick admitted, “I could’ve done this myself, but… you know. They like when we’re actually _worked up_  out there.” He shrugged a shoulder, and Tim set his purse aside, finally walking up to Dick. “What’ll make you the most comfortable?”

“I, uh… I don’t care,” Tim admitted, “What do you _like_?”

“Kissing pretty boys like you.”

Tim blushed, and when Dick hooked an arm around him, he didn’t fight it. He leaned in against him, up slightly and kissed him, whimpered when Dick wasted no time licking into his mouth, exploring the points of his teeth. Tim had enough sense to get a hand between them, to rub Dick through his underwear- which was all he was wearing.

Dick groaned into his mouth, his other hand cupping Tim’s cheek. Tim slipped his hand past the waistband of his underwear, felt the heat of his cock- and he whined himself, shifting to try and keep his own hips back.

He didn’t want friction, he didn’t _want_  to end up with his own arousal. The fact that this guy was a good kisser- that he smelled nice and he felt good and okay, he was _definitely_  easy on the eyes- that didn’t change the fact that he was _Jason’s ex_.

Dick nipped at Tim’s lower lip, tugged, as Tim stroked up along his cock, rubbed his thumb over the wet slit. Dick exhaled against his mouth, leaned his forehead against Tim’s.

“See why Jason likes you so much,” Dick admitted, hips moving towards Tim’s hand. “Bet you’d look pretty on the screen with him.”

Tim blushed then, bit at his own lip, before he turned his face up- kissed Dick again. Dick’s hand slid back into his hair, tugged, twisted it around his fingers- and he was so hard, in Tim’s hand now. Another playful tug to Tim’s hair, a flick of his tongue, and Dick was pulling back.

“God how does he ever let you stop,” he breathed- but even as he said so, he was reaching down, stilling Tim’s hand. “Careful sweetheart, or I’m going to have one _very_  pissed off director on my hands.”

Tim nodded, taking a step back, his cheeks slightly flushed. And Dick- he just flashed another one of those smiles at Tim.

*

“There you are,” Jason said, when Tim crept into his dressing room. He was sitting in the one cushioned chair, idly looking at his phone.

“You’re still dressed?” Tim asked, glancing at Jason, who was still in his jeans.

“Yeah, they called the shoot off today. Costar’s kid is sick. So, wanna get out of here? Maybe get lunch, snuggle up on my couch for the day?”

Tim fidgeted. “Jason, listen,” he said, taking a step towards him. Jason’s smile fell away- clearly seeing his boyfriend’s distress.

“What’s wrong babygirl?” He moved his phone, and Tim headed for his lap, settling down onto it. Jason got his arm around Tim’s waist. “Are you okay? Who did they have you with- did they do something-”

“It was your _ex_ ,” Tim blurted, and Jason stared at him.

Silence, for a moment. And then, “… _Dick_?” Tim nodded. “What the hell is he even doing back? He was trying to get out of this business, I know the last time was just a one off-”

“I don’t know but…” Tim sighed, looking down- the color still on his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I know this can’t be comfortable for you.”

Jason sighed, leaned in, nosed at Tim’s jaw. “You were doing your job,” Jason whispered, “Wasn’t like you… you know, sought him out. And even if you… did… I mean, you can do what you want.”

Tim shook his head, reaching out for Jason’s shoulders and pushing gently, so his boyfriend would straighten up. “That’s not how this works,” Tim said, “If I have an interest in someone I’m going to _tell you_. And Kon. This is about communication, Jason- not doing whatever the hell I want.”

Jason nodded, and then, very quietly, “Can I ask what you _did_?”

“He wanted to kiss me,” Tim admitted, “And I jerked him off while he did. He kept talking about you, though. Said I’d look pretty on screen with you.” Tim blushed more. “He has a nice smile,” he admitted, because he was _honest_  to almost a dangerous fault.

Jason sighed, offered up a slightly pained smile. “Yeah, he really does. It could make anyone weak.”

Tim reached up with one hand, cupped Jason’s cheek. “Hey, look at me Jay.” Jason turned his eyes up, met Tim’s. “A pretty smile is just that- a pretty smile. And yours is _so much nicer_. Besides, I don’t fall for everyone who flashes me a nice smile. Just you.”

Jason smiled at that, pulled Tim down against his chest, and Tim nuzzled into his neck, sighing. Jason was warm and solid against him, and when he stroked Tim’s back it was so _gentle_  that the anxiety that had been building in him began to ebb.

Tim rubbed his finger tips along Jason’s tshirt slowly. “It takes a lot more than good looks to make me love someone,” he whispered quietly, before he felt Jason’s hand still on his back and-

Oh. _Oh_. Tim realized what he said and blushed, pressing his cheek tighter to Jason’s chest. The hand on his back splayed.

“Tim…” Jason started, as his boyfriend chewed at his own lip.

“I love you,” Tim said, then, because hell, he’d _basically said it_ , may as well go all the way in. There was a moment where Tim swore there was nothing at all- silence even in Jason’s chest- and then the rhythm of his heart, the hand on his back rubbing again-

And a pleased hum from Jason as the man smiled. “I love you too, Tim,” he whispered, “I really, really do.”

*

“I’ll be outside in five minutes,” Jason said, once they’d finally untangled, made their way through the studio. Tim nodded, settling his sunglasses on his face and heading outside to enjoy the warm weather and wait for Jason, so they could grab lunch.

Jason turned, heading back into the studio, towards the dressing room he now knew belonged to Dick- for the moment at least. He paused at the door, knocking, heard shuffling inside- and then Dick was opening the door, his eyes still dark, sweat along his hairline, his neck.

He was wearing a towel, and Jason was fairly sure _nothing else_.

“Jason,” he said, sounding a little shocked. He stepped to the side, and Jason stepped into the room, the door clicking shut behind him. “Is this about your boyfriend?”

“Not exactly,” Jason admitted- because, yes, he was a little uncomfortable with the fact that Tim had _touched_ Dick- but he could live with it. Tim was doing his job- that was it. And Dick had been, from what Jason could gleam, his usual charming self that he was for _everyone_.

No, this was different. “I thought you were getting out of the business?”

Dick’s gaze dropped, and he leaned against his vanity. He looked... disappointed, _embarrassed_ , and Jason felt his chest tightening a little.

“Plans change,” Dick admitted. And it was quiet, a voice that had Jason taking a step towards him, two, three- pausing when he could reach out and touch Dick, if he wanted.

“Dick...”

“I didn’t have it in me,” Dick said with a laugh, the bitter kind. “I thought I did. Thought I had a pretty face and I’ve always _acted_  for the camera. But who wants to take a chance on a pretty boy ex-pornstar? I’ll tell you, _no one_.” Dick reached up, rested his forehead against his palm. “I was an idiot, Jason, to think I could actually _act_  in something that wasn’t sex.”

Jason reached out then, guided Dick’s hand from his forehead, so the man could look at him. “Hey, you were good- I remember. It’s not your skill that’s lacking. We sort of put ourselves in a cycle, doing this.” He shrugged a shoulder- and truth be told, Jason _didn’t_  know what he was going to do, when he was eventually washed up. Hadn’t thought that far and didn’t _want to_. “Don’t just give up.”

“Have to in a sense,” Dick said, “Or at least, I’ve gotta come back to _this_. I thought maybe I could do one or two shoots while I was auditioning for a part recently- and I thought I _had_  it, Jaybird. But it went to some kid with a _clean_  record.” Dick sighed, and Jason dared to reach up, to cup his cheek-

Wanted to comfort Dick, like Dick had for him, after their last shoot together- when Jason had left without the aftercare he needed, when he’d subdropped alone and Dick had shown up because he _knew_  him.

“Don’t just give up. That’s _not_  the wonder boy I knew.” Dick cracked a smile at that, reached up and covered Jason’s hand with his own.

“Missed being called that,” he admitted, “Missed you, honestly. I know we got off on the wrong foot, me just being thrown in with you but... well, I’m back in Gotham for a while. I’m gonna be doing this again. Maybe we can be friends again?”

Jason smiled- because honestly, he _liked that_. Dick had been such a big part of his life for so long, and now that the break up wasn’t fresh, now that he didn’t _hurt_  over it-

Well, he _missed him_. And he figured he could use a friend- especially one that knew him so well.

“I’d like that,” Jason said, flashing a smile. Dick’s grew, before he started laughing.

“I’d offer a hug- but maybe naked, post sex hugs aren’t the best option.”

Jason rolled his eyes, said with a chuckle, “come here,” and pulled Dick into an embrace. They fit together like Jason remembered- and it felt _good_ , because it was comfort, the kind Jason knew. Dick clutched at him tightly for a moment, rested his cheek on his shoulder.

“Thanks,” Dick whispered, as Jason rubbed his back. “I... I needed this.”

“What are friends for?” Jason whispered, as he pulled back, Dick straightened up. “And we’ve always been friends, Dick. Even when we... weren’t.” They both laughed, and Jason glanced back at the door. “I have to run, I’ve got an adorable boy who just confessed his love to me waiting for a lunch date- but call me sometime.”

Dick grinned then. “Love confession huh? Guess my kisses are still _magical_.”

Jason snorted. “Please, Dick. You forget, _I’m_  the one who tastes like magic.” Jason winked, and Dick kept his grin, to the point that his cheeks ached.

He hadn’t smiled like this in quite some time.

“Get gone,” he said, waving his hand at Jason, “And tell your boy he’s a great kisser. You guys ever want a third, I’m a phone call away.”

Jason rolled his eyes, but leaned in, placed a very chaste kiss to his cheek. “Take care of yourself, Dick.”

He nodded, as Jason pulled back, turning and heading for the door. “Yeah,” he added, watching Jason step out, “You too.”


	6. Renovation AU pt5 (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "please never stop writing the renovation au"
> 
> I don’t think I ever want to stop! (I mean eventually I’m sure we’ll get to the point in the story where I will have to stop, but for now, no way!)

Jason tried to keep himself calm, hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans as he waited inside the building. It was low-lit, music thrumming through the air, the hostess in some wild gold dress.

Jason only knew of the restaurant because of Tim. His brother _loved_  the strange atmosphere, and at least the food was _really good_. Plus, if Jason had walked in in a _suit_ , he would have been stared at all night.

He hoped this might make Roy a little more comfortable.

Speaking of- the moment he so much as _thought_  the man’s name, he came walking in. His typical work-worn jeans had been traded in for a pair with a subtle bootcut, the ends a little frayed- and Jason had this strange feeling that _everything_  Roy owned had been worked in at least a few times. His button down was black, the sleeves rolled up partially onto his forearms, a few buttons popped so that if he moved just the right way, Jason could see slivers of skin alone his chest.

Probably what killed Jason the most was that all that long ginger hair was _down_  and _god_  it was gorgeous.

“Sorry,” Roy said, stopping a step from Jason, “I’d never heard of this place and I sort of wasn’t sure I had it right.”

Jason smiled, tried to act casual, _look casual_. Kept telling himself this was just two guys having dinner. That was it. No reason to get nervous.

“It’s a little strange looking, yeah. Trust me though, it’s good. C’mon, I’ve got us a table reserved.” Jason headed up to the hostess, who flashed him a flirty smile, before lifting her hand and motioning over one of the waiters. The man smiled at them both, led them back through the main floor, towards the back. The table was tucked away, allowed for a new view of the restaurant and the people around them, but was far enough from the door to filter out that noise, give almost privacy.

“They seem like they know you,” Roy said, sitting down. Jason sat opposite him.

“They do. My brother, Tim, adores this place. This is our table when we’re here. It’s a little childish, but we like to people watch.” Jason flipped open the menu, and Roy smiled, subtly.

“Not childish. Sounds sort of fun, honestly.” He flipped his open as well, eyebrows raising after maybe ten seconds. “Jesus, Jason, this stuff is expensive.”

Jason glanced up- and he hadn’t even really _thought_  about that, when he’s picked this place. “It’s good,” he offered, “Really. Here,” Jason reached over the table, flipping Roy’s menu. “You don’t really seem like the kind of guy that would want a _salad_  for dinner.”

Roy laughed, and Jason could have drowned in the sound. “Absolutely not.”

“I’ve got a brother who would. Start off here, flip the page if you’re thinking seafood.” Roy nodded, and Jason settled back in his chair, trying to decide what sort of mood he was in. “And let me know what you’re thinking, I wanna make sure the wine we get compliments it.”

Jason missed Roy glance up at him, before the redhead dragged his eyes back to the menu. “I, uh… I actually don’t drink.” Jason glanced up at that, asking before he could think against it,

“Really?” Roy glanced up again, and Jason felt color creeping into his cheeks. “Uh, sorry, I didn’t mean to- it’s- _dammit_.” Jason reached up, swiped his hand over his face, back into his hair. “ _Sorry_ , I didn’t mean to make it a big deal.”

“Relax.” Roy leaned his arms onto the table, clasping his hands together. “It’s not a big deal.” He looked about to say something else, when the waiter came over. Roy glance down at the menu he was leaning on, before Jason flashed a smile, trying to save the situation.

“You want to trust my taste?”

“ _Yes please_.” They both laughed, and Roy leaned back, folded up his menu as Jason ordered for both of them.

*

“I know a guy,” Roy was saying, holding his fork almost limply, “Who will have some designs you’ll _love_. Well, I don’t _know him_ , per say- but I’ve seen his work, in this business before.”

“You’re really a life saver,” Jason admitted, and Roy just smiled, before popping his fork into his mouth. Jason made a point to glance back down at his plate- because there was something about the pull of Roy’s lips that was killing him, how his eyes looked in this light.

“I’d like to see you do well,” Roy admitted, “You’re a nice guy. And you’re _interested_  in this. I wouldn’t want you to lose that passion.” Roy smiled again, and Jason stared at it for a second too long, _knew_  he did-

But Roy didn’t say a word about it.

“Plus, maybe you’ll want my help again. I’m sure Lian won’t take lightly to you disappearing.”

Jason laughed. “I can come around,” he offered, and then, “I mean- if you-”

“Take a deep breath,” Roy said, “I _like_  you. Your company’s nice.” Jason nodded, reaching for his water and taking a sip, trying to pull himself together.

God, he hadn’t been on a date in _so long_. And even if this _wasn’t_  a date he _wished_  it was and-

“Thanks again for coming to the park with us,” Roy added, “Lian was _thrilled_. You were all she talked about, according to Jade. She’s pretty smitten with you.”

Jason chuckled. “She’s a cute kid, consider me smitten too.”

Roy’s smile softened, his eyes casting down. “She’s the world to me.” There was a moment of silence, and then, “She’s why I don’t drink, anymore, that is.” Jason pursed his lips- he didn’t ask, didn’t push, but Roy- he _opened up_  anyway. “I was pretty heavy into the bottle for a long time. Hell, I was probably in _high school_  when I started drinking. Jade… she put up with a _lot_  of shit from me, but when we were breaking up, she told me if I didn’t quit, I’d never see my daughter.” Roy reached out, rubbed at one of his wrists, and Jason noticed there were a few knotted string bracelets there- looked like something Lian had made.

“It’s been a while then?”

Roy nodded. “Two and a half years sober. There were a few months that I don’t really count, because I relapsed enough but… it’s worth it. I don’t want to miss a moment of my little girl’s life anyway- and there were a few times where I blacked out and didn’t even know what _day_  it was- where Jade decided she’d rather call a sitter and figure out her schedule than give Lian to me. I didn’t want that, I _couldn’t_  have that.” Roy flashed a small smile. “I fell in love with that little girl the moment I met her, in the hospital. I’d give up the world for her.”

Jason reached out, let himself grasp at Roy’s hand. “You’re a good dad.”

Roy blushed a little, averting his eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to go off like that.” He didn’t pull his hand away from Jason’s- and Jason wasn’t sure if he should pull back, or what-

He choose to squeeze his hand instead. “It’s okay. Thanks for trusting me.” _God_  it sounded lame, but it was the truth- and when Roy’s smile grew, Jason swore he was light headed, and if he wasn’t sitting down, he would be on the floor.

*

“You should have let me buy my own dinner,” Roy said, as they ducked out onto the darkening streets. The streetlights had kicked on, the sky a twisting glorious mess of pinks and oranges.

“I asked you out,” Jason said, quickly adding, “for dinner and all- my treat. For all your help.”

“Well, thanks.” They paused, half way down the block. “Is your car far?”

“Another block over.”

Roy laughed at that. “How did you manage that? I swear my truck is half a city away.”

“I can drive you,” Jason offered, but Roy shook his head.

“Nah, that’s alright. It’s nice to walk in the city sometimes. Thanks for dinner.” Roy reached his hand up, before gave Jason the sort of grin that made his stomach flip. “How opposed to hugs are you?”

Jason laughed, and when he didn’t give a _no_ , Roy hooked an arm around his shoulders, tugging him in. It was one armed, with Jason managing to keep his brain from shutting down completely and hooking an arm around Roy’s waist, squeezing affectionately. Roy turned, was close enough that when Jason pulled back, his nose bruised Jason’s hair.

“Don’t think I’m weird,” Roy said, his arm still hooked around Jason’s shoulders. “But you smell really good.” Jason snorted, reaching up to cover his mouth and looking away- and before Roy completely pulled away, his hand brushed along the back of Jason’s neck, his thumb grazing his ear, that tender patched of skin beneath it.

Jason nearly shivered.

“I’ll text you about that guy,” Roy said, taking a full step back now. “Are you free Monday to stop by?”

“Yeah, anytime you can make it happen.” Roy nodded, thanked Jason again, and bid him a goodnight before turning, heading off into the crowds.

Jason stood, watching him go- reaching up to rub the side of his neck, the skin Roy had touched. He couldn’t wipe the grin from his face.

*

Roy flopped down onto his couch, scrubbing his hands up over his face. He hadn’t turned the lights on, and he had one foot propped up on his coffee table, amid some of Lian’s books, a magazine Jade had left the last time she’d visited.

“You smell good,” he muttered, “Fuckin’ _smooth_  Harper.” He groaned, pulled at his hair, before he let his head and arms flop completely back, staring up at the ceiling. The house was quiet around him- it was too big, when Lian wasn’t around. Roy lived outside the busy city, a good half hour drive one way- but it was worth it, for the room. The solitude.

 _Usually_ , that is. It was nice to have a yard for Lian, to be away from the city- but when she wasn’t there and it was just him, _it was lonely_.

He let his arms flop down to his sides, absentmindedly reaching out and rubbing at one. His scars itched, when he was anxious- old lines from needles and the shit he used to shove into his body, track marks and needle punctures. Things he’d worked hard to hide, under a _lot_  of tattoos- but even then, they were still visible, between the pictures.

At least he hadn’t opened up about _that_. But most people had a similar reaction- tell them you’re a recovering alcoholic, and they patted you on the back. Tell them you were once a _heroin addict_ , and they looked at you like you had the plague.

Roy pushed himself up off the couch, working open the buttons on his shirt as he trudged through the house, heading out into the garage through the connected door. He tossed his shirt over his work bench, grabbed one of the old, stained tshirts he kept out here and tugged it over his head, looking at the mess on his work bench.

Roy was _good_  with his hands. He always had been- he was _smart_ , he could _find_  a solution to problems when there rightfully was none. Sometimes he wanted to blame the genius for his problems- but he knew if he blamed anything or anyone but himself, it’d be too easy to fall right back into old habits.

And he never could, if he wanted to keep Lian in his life.

He sat down at his work bench, pulling his hair back into a sloppy ponytail. Once done, he fished his phone out, set it on the work bench and clicked on some music, before looked at his current project- he’d picked up an old radio, this small thing with dials still in tact, and was converting it into a box for Lian’s jewelry. Not that she had much aside of plastic beaded bracelets and such yet- but someday.

Because he’d be around to watch her grow up. And working on these little things- it kept him busy, kept him from thinking about how nice it might be, to fall into a bottle for the night.

Or something worse.

But in that moment, it served as a distraction from how sweet Jason’s smile had been- how good he had smelled- and honestly, how badly Roy had wanted to kiss him, in that moment, with his arm locked around him.

He paused, setting the small radio down, taking a deep breath. There was _no way_  a smart guy like Jason would have any real interest in him. Different walks of life, and all that shit. Besides, Jason was a part of one of the wealthiest families in Gotham- and Roy just couldn’t actually think-

But he’d been so _nervous_  and he’d acted so _sweet_ -

Roy shook his head. “Focus,” he mumbled to himself, picking up his screwdriver and working the front plate of the old radio off. Focus, and don’t think about kissing Jason Todd.

 _No matter what_.


	7. Renovation AU pt6 (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "reno AU thought: someone foreign comes to work on the house and Jay gets to use his fancy language skills. Roy is very much heart-eyes-ing in the background(bonus: Lian thinks that Jay is /magic/ because he can talk in so many different languages so he shows off a lil bit for her and teaches her some basic stuff)"

“Lian honey, don’t touch that.” Roy said it without even turning around, and Lian huffed, pulling away from the tool belt that was left in a heap on the grass, from one of his workers. She sulked back over to her father’s side, folding his arms as he signed off one something, passing the small machine back to the delivery man, who turned back towards his truck.

There were two weeks left, _just two_ , and it was time to get as much furniture into the finished rooms as possible.

“ _Daddy_  I’m bored,” Lian said, clutching at his jeans with one hand. Roy pulled his phone from his pocket, swiping through emails.

“You wanted to come with me to work, honey. You could have gone with mommy.”

“Jayjay’s not with mommy.” Lian pouted. “Or _here_.”

Roy chuckled, glancing down at his daughter. “He’ll be here soon. But he’s got work to do, sweetie. You can say hi but that’s it.” Lian still perked up over that. She was bouncing eagerly on her feet when Jason’s car pulled up, another following. Roy smiled, offering a wave when Jason stepped out, heading over to them.

“Perfect timing,” Roy said, jerking his head towards the other car. “That’s the guy. His accent is pretty thick, just a heads up. He’s very talented, I think you’re going to like him.” Jason smiled.

“Well, good morning on top of all that,” he said, and Roy couldn’t _look_  at that smile.

Lian made a little noise, and Jason glanced down at her, before he crouched down, still smiling.

“Well hi Lian. Are you here to help today?” She nodded excitedly, and Roy laughed.

“She’s here because she heard _you_  were going to be here.”

Jason pressed his hand to his chest. “Well I’m touched, princess.” Lian got this big grin, her cheeks going positively pink- and Roy could only think he’d probably get the same damn look if Jason called him _princess_  or anything like that.

Jason stood up and turned, offering a smile as the young man that headed towards them. He was still a college student, if Roy remembered correctly, in the arts portion of Gotham University. But he was _talented_ , he’d made some great accent pieces that had gone into houses Roy had worked on in the past.

The man introduced himself, shook Jason’s hand, who smiled, and when he greeted him- _it wasn’t in English_. Roy quirked up a brow, just as the kid cracked a huge smile, responding in what had to be the same language, seeming suddenly at ease.

Roy felt Lian tugging on his jeans and looked down at her. He reached down, scooped her up, just as she asked, “Daddy, why can’t I understand them?”

“They’re not speaking English, sweetheart.”

“What are they speaking?”

Roy listened- but he couldn’t exactly tell. He _thought_  the kid was German- “I think it’s German. But I don’t know.”

“ _Daddy doesn’t know_!” Lian sounded scandalized, and Roy chuckled, holding her close as Jason directed the kid towards the house, the two of them heading for it.

“Daddy doesn’t know everything,” Roy said, choosing to follow them, Lian still in his arms. “We just pretend I do.”

“Mommy says she knows everything.”

Roy snorted at that. “Mommy _does_ ,” he said, “that’s why she couldn’t handle me, she knows so much more.”

Lian nodded, and Roy stood in the kitchen doorway, watched this kid looking around, pointing to the windows, towards the small island they’d put in. The counter tops were securely in place, and looked _amazing_ , as far as Roy was concerned.

Roy kept back, as they walked through the house. He could have let Lian down, let her go play while he got some work done- but there was something _enthralling_  about listening to Jason speaking. He sounded as confident as he would have been, had the conversation been in English.

When they were finally done, Jason shook the kid’s hand, Roy gave hi a wave, and he headed off, towards his car. He was barely out of the house when Roy blurted out, “I had no idea you spoke any other languages.”

Jason smiled, a little sheepishly. “A couple,” he admitted.

“Like?” Roy couldn’t _help_  it. He was curious about Jason- because every time he learned something new about him, he _liked it_.

Jason licked his lips. “Aside of English? German, Russian, Spanish- Portuguese, but _that’s_  rusty and I usually just make an ass of myself. I once called a kid a painted horse on accident. Oh,” he was ticking them off on his fingers, “and Arabic. But I’m _horrid_  at it. My little brother, his mom taught me. He’s always trying to polish it up for me, but it’s not easy.”

Roy stared at Jason- _gawked_  if he was honest, before blurting out, “holy shit.” Lian squealed, smacked her dad’s arm.

“Daddy! That’s a bad word!” She squirmed, and Roy mumbled an apology, setting her down, so she could run over to Jason. She tugged at Jason’s pant leg, and when he picked her up quickly said,

“Teach me Jayjay!”

Jason laughed. “Teach you what, darlin’?”

Lian hummed. “ _Anything_.”

“Okay, how about we go outside, and you point at _anything_ , and I’ll tell you what it is in Spanish?” Lian nodded excitedly, and Jason turned, walking past Roy- who nodded his thanks for Jason entertaining Lian for a bit.

But instead of getting to work, like he _knew_  he should, he headed out into the yard, took a moment to watch Lian point to a tree, the house itself, the grass- and listened to the words roll off Jason’s tongue with ease.

And honestly, he had no idea how anyone could be as damn _perfect_  as Jason was- but it was killing him.

*

“Jason! Come in, come in!” Wally was leaning against the door to the penthouse, smiling and waving his brother-in-law in. Jason smiled, stepped in, got an armful of happy ginger when the door shut. Jason hugged Wally back, heard Dick yelling from the kitchen,

“Is that my Jaybird?”

“Is he in the _kitchen_?” Jason asked, and Wally nodded, stepping back. “Oh god, you you guys _want_  a fire?”

“Funny!” Dick yelled, even as his husband giggled. “We got Thai! Get in here, I want a hug!”

Jason headed for the kitchen, found his brother unpacking a take out bag on the kitchen island. He headed over, tossed an arm around Dick, kissed his temple. Wally hopped up on one of the stools opposite the island, opening the containers as Dick set them down.

Once they had food on their plates, the three headed out to the living room, Jason settling on one of the plush chairs while Dick and Wally took up the couch.

“So, talk to me about the house,” Dick said, and Jason smiled.

“It’s coming along. _On track_. I’ll meet my deadline, as long as nothing surprises it. Roy doesn’t think anything will though.”

Dick frowned. “Roy?”

“The contractor. He’s been a _lifesaver_ , Dick. I don’t know how he gets everything done that he has, and he keeps showing up when I need an opinion for like, five minutes- he helped me pick the new counter tops. He’s got a really cute kid.” Jason held his arm out, showing off the few knotted string bracelets around his wrist. “Lian gave me this today after I taught her a little Spanish. We went to the park last week.”

Dick set his fork down, staring at his brother. “Woah, back up. You went to the park with this guy and his kid?”

“Yeah, she likes me. She’s a _darling_ , Dick.”

Dick hummed, glanced over at Wally, who was fighting down a smile, shoving his fork into his mouth as a distraction.

“We had dinner the other night,” Jason added, “I felt like I really owed him, for all his help.”

Dick had to set his plate on his lap now. “Okay Jay, lemme get this straight. You’re hanging out with this guy, his daughter likes you, you went on a _family outing_  to the park, and then you two had dinner?”

Jason frowned. “I don’t know about _family outing_ \- but… yeah…”

Dick laughed, slapping his hand over his mouth to keep himself from full on cackling. “Fuck man,” he said, “Congrats on the boyfriend, when do we meet him?”

“ _Boyfriend_?” Jason nearly yelled, felt color rising in his cheeks. Wally frowned, reached over and smacked his husband’s shoulder.

“Babe, be _nice_. But,” he turned to Jason, “That is all a little…”

“Please don’t say strange,” Jason said, leaning his forehead into his palm, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair. His plate was nearly forgotten on his lap. “I’ve been going over it all in my head too. I know it’s probably weird.”

Dick took a deep breath, calming down now that he saw that Jason seemed _distressed_. “Little wing,” he started, but Jason was already opening his mouth.

“I really like him,” he admitted, “And I don’t know if I’m just stressed or if I haven’t gotten laid in too long or _what_ , but I feel like a _kid_  around him.”

“Hey,” Wally offered, “It’s okay- so you’ve got a crush. Gotta start somewhere.” He flashed a little smile at Dick, who caught it from the corner of his eye.

“Yeah,” Dick agreed, “It’s not the end of the world.”

“I don’t even know if he’s interested in men,” Jason pointed out, “And really, what’s the casual way to figure that out? _Oh by the way, and I don’t mean anything by this, but how attracted to men are you_?” He snorted, frustrated. “I don’t know how to _date_  or even flirt, Dick.”

“So don’t try.” Dick set his plate on the coffee table, taking the few steps to Jason. He took his and set it aside as well, before he pushed at his arm, until Jason straightened up, so he could sit on the arm of the chair. He slung his arm around Jason’s shoulder. “Just be yourself. Sounds like you already charmed his kid- that’s half the battle. Just flash a few of those cute smiles and I bet he’ll melt.” Jason said nothing, and Dick squeezed. “Besides, what’s the worst that can happen? He turns you down, he turns you down. You get up and move on. But if you don’t let things _happen_ , you’ll never know.”

Jason leaned into his brother’s chest. “You’re right,” he mumbled, and Dick grinnd.

“I usually am.” Wally objected to that, which had Jason laughing, and Dick glaring playfully at his husband. “ _Hush_ ,” he said, and Wally grinned.

“ _Make me_ , pretty boy.” Dick quirked up his brows, mouthed _later_ , and Jason groaned.

“Wait ‘til I’m gone,” he pleaded, and Dick laughed.

“Alright, alright,” he agreed, giving Jason another squeeze, before hopping off the arm of the chair. “So tell us at least, is this guy _cute_?”

Jason thought of Roy’s pretty eyes, and all those freckles- the long hair, the tattoos, the fact that every time he looked at him his fingers itched to just _touch_  the curves of muscle he could see on him- “Dick,” he started, “you have _no idea_. It’s sinful.”

*

“Bye daddy I love you!” Lian yelled, after she’d already given him _two_  goodbye hugs, and was rushing through Jade’s apartment. Roy smiled, leaning against the door frame, his ex studying him with those dark eyes she’d given Lian.

“I know that look,” he said, “What’s on your mind?”

Jade was still dressed from her last session at work, hair pulled back in a ponytail, leggings and her sports bra visible beneath the wide cut on the sides of her tank top. She always looked good after work, it was something Roy was sure he’d never stop believing.

“Am I going to hear stories from Lian today about your little _friend_?” Roy stared at her, before he said, almost _shyly_ ,

“Jason _might_  have been teaching Lian Spanish today.”

“Impressive,” she said, folding her arms. “She talks about him a lot.”

“Where is this going, Jade?” There wasn’t an edge to Roy’s voice, but talking about Jason made him want to fidget, made him want to lapse into an endless cycle of conjuring up memories of him already. It was _pathetic_ , and Roy couldn’t make it stop.

“I don’t know Roy, you tell me.” Her voice was still playful- her smile, genuine. _Pretty_. “Should I get the _daddy has a special friend_  talk ready?” Roy’s cheeks tinged pink, and Jade chuckled. “You are _blushing_!”

“Jade-”

“Relax,” she said, reaching a hand up, out- resting it on his chest. “I’m just curious, Roy. I like to see you happy- and you seem it, lately.”

Roy licked his lips. “I don’t know exactly where it’s going. But I like him… definitely. We’re just- very different, different lifestyles and all.”

Jade hummed, rubbing her hand gently, stepping a little closer. Despite the fact that she had been working out, Roy could smell her perfume- knew how she was, reapplying it _right_  after, even if all she was going to do was shower.

“Always worth a shot,” she reasoned. “You told me his sister trains with me- I could pull a few strings-”

“ _Do not_ ,” Roy said, “Please. I have to… do this myself. If I am.”

Jade nodded, and her face fell more serious. “I think it’d be good for you. I worry about you, when I have Lian and you’re in that house alone.” Roy shrugged a shoulder.

“I’m okay. I keep busy.”

“You _work_  and never play,” Jade pointed out.

“I thought the problem was always I played _too much_.”

Jade frowned. “Roy-”

“It was a joke,” he said, “I’m sorry. Listen, I should go, I’ve got two weeks left on this house for Jason and I need to make sure my schedule is _tight_.” Jade nodded, and Roy opened his arms. “Are we hugging today?”

Jade laughed, glanced over him. “You’ve been working all day, and I just finished a workout about thirty minutes ago.”

Roy shrugged a shoulder, offering a lazy grin. “A little sweat never killed us.” Jade continued to laugh, tossing her arms around Roy’s neck and hugging tightly, as his went around her waist.

“Pretty sure that’s how we got Lian,” she teased, and Roy laughed so hard his stomach ached.


	8. Renovation AU pt7 (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "for the renovations au Bruce needs all his children to show up to some event with dates and Jason asks Roy 'just as friends of course' *rolls eyes at the idiots*"
> 
> Well, this is sort of loosely along these lines <3

“There is no way this is the _same house_ ,” Dick said, staring at the house in front of him. Jason grinned, hands in the pockets of his fitted black pants.

“You think the outside cleaned up nicely, you need to check out the inside.” Jason jerked his head, before he headed for the door. Dick followed behind him, the two dodging one of the delivery men carrying in a small end table.

They were five days out from Jason’s deadline. Five days- and really, it was just finishing touches now. A few new pieces of furniture, maybe rearranging if a room looked a little off- any last minute touch ups and such. But Jason had it done- _ahead of schedule_.

They stepped inside, and Dick glanced around, mouth falling open. What was one an awkward, cramped entrance hallway had been opened up entirely into the home’s living room- which, albeit small, it seemed larger now with the open concept. The kitchen was visible as well, open as much as possible, looking much better with the new counter tops, an added island- new appliances.

Jason had been _very specific_  about the kitchen.

“Jason, this is amazing,” Dick said, glancing around. Jason smiled- and even if he didn’t _say it_ , the praise meant a lot, coming from Dick. Coming from the golden child of the family.

“C’mon, have a look upstairs.” They headed up the stairs, pausing at one of the bedrooms-

Which was currently occupied by Roy, carefully painting the trim around the window. He glanced over his shoulder at the footsteps and cracked a grin.

“Hey Jason,” he offered, and Jason smiled- because god, it was _impossible_  to not smile around him. Jason had taken a single step in, but paused otherwise- just enjoying his first view of the redhead in the past few days.

And it must have shown, because Dick suddenly sported a _massive_  grin. He elbowed Jason, who jumped a little, clearing his throat.

“Roy, this is my older brother, Dick. Dick, this is Roy- my lifesaver.”

Roy laughed at that, setting his small paint brush down and wiping his hands on a rag hanging from his pocket, before crossing the room and shaking Dick’s hand.

“Lifesaver is really pushing it,” he said, but Dick just kept smiling.

“From what I’ve heard, it’s _definitely_  not.”

“Jason’s got a great mind for this sort of thing, he just needed a little support. I’m always glad to help.” Roy shrugged a shoulder, cast a quick glance at Jason. “Besides, he’s pretty damn entertaining and fun to be around.”

Jason smiled, this sweet sort of smile that Dick honestly wasn’t sure he’d ever really seen on his face before. He cleared his throat then, trying to get his brother to snap out of it. “He’s told me you’ve done some great work around the place- and I can _see it_. I’m impressed. Also he mentioned you’ve got a little helper some days who seems rather fond of him.”

Roy laughed at that, tipping his head back. There were a few strands free of his ponytail, and the wisped down along his forehead and cheeks. “What can I say, my daughter has good taste in people.” He smiled at Jason- and Dick glanced between them for a moment, before he reached out, affectionately gave Jason a gentle smack to the back.

“You know, you totally deserve a reward for putting up with my brother here _alone_ \- since none of us were much help. Or any. Maybe you should come out with us sometime.” Jason glanced at Dick, who _kept going_. “You know, Jason’s _plus one_  is free for our dad’s latest charity event. Maybe you’d like to see what he has to suffer through.”

Jason snapped his head to Dick, stared at him, before turning back to Roy- who looked equally stunned.

“Uh, well…” Roy reached up, rubbed the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t just invite myself.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Jason said then, and, like an idiot, “At least I’d have some escape then.”

Roy smiled, but he shook his head. “Honestly I don’t even think I own a suit at this point. But if it helps, you’ve always got my number- just shoot me a text if you get bored. Now, if you’re showing Dick around,” he slipped past them, into the hallway, “Show him the bathroom, because it’s complete and honestly I’m pretty damn proud of it.”

*

“I cannot _believe you_!” Jason exclaimed, once he and Dick were securely in his car. Dick leaned back, sunglasses on, as Jason pulled away from the house. “What were you _thinking_?”

“I was _thinking_  you two are moving like damn turtles with this pace. You were looking at him like a schoolkid in love, Jaybird.”

“That doesn’t mean _he’s_  interested.”

“He was giving you some looks too.” Dick glanced over at Jason, who refused to look away from the road. “And yeah, I can’t read minds, but I’ve been through this _plenty_  of times. You gotta take a chance- It old you that.”

“Yeah well, still… I don’t know.” Jason sighed, shaking his head. “Whatever, either way, he’s not coming. Your tux ready?”

“Ready as ever. Is your _face_  ready for all those fake smiles?”

Jason chuckled, reaching up to rub his jaw. “Honestly? It’s never ready.”

*

Jason slid through the crowds, offering smiles and nods when someone caught his eye- but not pausing long enough to have an actual conversation. He’d been dragged into those enough already.

He slipped from the main room, into a hallway that seemed strangely _quiet_ , and leaned against the wall, sighing. He fished his phone out from his pocket, smiling at the flashing _two unread messages_  on the screen.

_It can’t be as bad as you say._

_Okay it’s been twenty minutes since I heard from you maybe it’s a little bad_.

He wanted to laugh at Roy. He hadn’t _actually_  expected the man to text him at all that evening- unless it was about the house. But he’d gotten one while he was getting dressed, and sporadically, all night- Roy had been keeping him sane.

 _It’s hard to get a few minutes to breathe_  Jason sent, before stuffing his phone away, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Wondered where you ran off to.” Jason turned his head, eyes opening, found Tim smiling at him, clutching at his boyfriend’s arm affectionately. Their usual height difference seemed more subtle due to Tim’s heels- which Jason knew, much like for his board meetings- gave him a sense of _power_  that helped deal with these social gatherings.

He envied that, in that moment.

“Needed some air,” Jason admitted, pushing off the wall and walking over. He leaned in, kissed Tim’s cheek sweetly. “Did I tell you you look amazing yet?”

“ _No_ , but I’ll forgive you.” Tim smiled, leaning his cheek against Kon’s arm, who seemed so out of place in a tux Jason almost wanted to laugh.

“And how are _you_  doing farmboy?” he asked. Kon shrugged a shoulder.

“As well as I ever do at these things. Smile, nod, eat something I can’t even pronounce, try to keep up with the amount of champagne Tim can drink. The usual.”

“It’s not _that_  much,” Tim pointed out, “And if you were expected to be as _lively_  as I am, you’d have downed a bottle by now.”

Jason chuckled at them, smiling affectionately. Kon had been friends with Tim longer than Jason could even recount- he’d simply _always_  been around, like Wally had.

Except unlike Wally and Dick, who took their sweet time getting around to finally settling on a relationship that they both quite obviously wanted desperately, Tim and Kon had been sating since their teens. Honestly, Jason would’ve bet these two would’ve gotten married before Dick and Wally- even if they were young.

He felt his phone buzz and pulled it from his pocket, opening a message.

_Grab some air. Sounds like you need it._

Jason taped his phone in his hand, noticed Tim eyeing him- that silent look of _what are you hiding?_  He knew it well. He knew _all_  his brothers’ looks well.

“Think we can get outside for a breath of fresh air?”

“If that’s code for your need a cigarette, definitely.” Tim flashed a smile, before letting go of Kon’s arm, turning and leading the way. They followed, stepped out into the calm, warm summer night- and Jason let Tim speak to the staff outside, softly, before he motioned them on. They headed down the broad steps of the building, onto the sidewalk, and Jason pulled his phone out.

 _Good advice. Exactly what I’m doing_.

“Have you seen Bruce lately?” Jason asked, not tucking his phone away. “I lost sight of him early on.”

“Being his usual self. _Brucie_  is out in full force.” Tim sighed, let Kon wrap an arm around him as he leaned heavily against his boyfriend. “It’s nauseating, after a while. Also I think he’s bringing someone home tonight- the kind who _can_  leave after everyone wakes up.”

Jason nodded. Code for _a woman_ , which wasn’t a _bad_  thing per say- but odds were, it was for show. Which meant it wasn’t the type of woman any of the _Wayne kids_  really wanted to share breakfast with.

“I don’t miss manor life,” Jason admitted, as his phone lit up again.

_You’re on Grant street, right?_

Jason frowned- confused, before sending off _yes_  and looking back at Tim. “You and Cass and Damian get to have _all the fun_  with that in the morning.”

Tim laughed, shaking his head. “Honestly, I’m going to go home tonight, open my _own_  bottle of champagne, and have so much sex with _handsome here_  that I’m not up before _noon_  tomorrow.” Kon flushed a little, gave an embarrassed _Tim!_ , but Tim only rolled his eyes. “What? It’s _Jason_  for heaven’s sake.”

Jason was going to say something, when he heard an engine, rumbling to a stand still- and turned. A truck had pulled up to the curb, thrown in park but the lights left on. He watched the driver side door open-

And Roy, walking around the hood.

“Hey stranger,” Roy offered, flashing the kind of smile that had Jason dizzy. “Enjoying your _fresh air_?”

“What are you doing here?” Jason asked, shoving his phone away and smiling as well. Roy folded his arms, leaned his hip against his red truck.

“Honestly, it sounded like you needed a little rescuing. If you feel like playing hooky, that is.”

Jason glanced back at Tim and Kon- and his brother was glancing between he and Roy, this little _knowing_  smile on his face.

“Go,” Tim said, waving him off with one hand, “I’ll cover for you. Lord knows you’ve covered for me to Bruce plenty of times.”

Jason smiled his thanks at his brother, before crossing the sidewalk quickly. Roy was grinned, walked back around his truck and hopped in, had the engine going before Jason had the door shut, and was pulling away before he had his seat belt on.

“This is the _last_  thing I expected,” Jason said, reached up and undoing his bow tie.

“Well, you sounded miserable. I couldn’t have that.” Roy reached over, gave Jason a playful shove- and Jason couldn’t stop smiling.

This was like having a friend he swore he’d known for too many years. And he’d only know Roy for _weeks_.

“You hungry?” Roy asked, “Because I’m starving and I was thinking to off set _that mess_  you were just in some artery clogging chili fries are in order.”

Jason snorted, tossing his head back as it evolved into a laugh. “I’m in a _tux_ , man.”

“So? You can look classy.” Roy kept smiling, and Jason didn’t have a single reason to say no.

*

“Okay but _honestly_ , if you were stuck in a room with those people, fake smiling for a whole damn night, you’d be batshit crazy come morning.” Jason said it as he tapped his cup towards Roy, the soda and ice inside sliding around. They were sitting _on top_  of a table, out towards the outskirts of the city- one of the all night diners that was still open and had some out door seating.

“Probably,” Roy admitted, popping a fry into his mouth. “Want batshit crazy though? Watch kid’s cartoons for a whole damn day because your kid has a cold and that is _all_  she wants to do. I was singing with the Wiggles come the end of the day last time.”

Jason laughed, leaning his elbows onto his knees and folding over. Roy was chuckling, pushing the fries towards him.

“Honestly? I think I’d still take that over these stupid events,” Jason admitted, lifting his head. “At least when Lian smiles, she means it.”

Roy’s smile softened then. “Yeah, yeah she does.” His face was pure affection, as he reached into his jeans, dug out his phone. A few swipes, and he was angling it towards Jason, as Jason shoved a few fries into his mouth. “She drew this the other day. Jade sent me a picture.”

Jason leaned closer, looked at the crayon drawing- a boxy house painted in soft blues with a big tree behind it, and three people standing outside. The little one he figured was Lian- and assumed one of the two taller figures had to be Roy, from the long orange scribbles. But the other figure…

“It’s you,” Roy admitted. “According to what Jade told me, Lian said it was her and _daddy and Jayjay at the pretty house_.” Roy smiled fondly, rolling the phone between his hands. “She really likes you,” he blurted- and Jason swore there was color on his cheeks, obscuring some of the freckles.

“She’s a good kid,” Jason managed, swallowing thickly. Roy nodded at that. “You’re doing a good job.”

“Jade’s doing a damn good job,” Roy said, “I’m doing a good job because she gave me the chance to.” He looked up then. “Sorry, that was a bit much. Just know you’ve got a little admirer.”

Jason laughed, and his smile made _Roy_  smile too. “Noted,” he said, “So, what are the odds you’re going to forward me that picture?”

*

Roy threw his truck in park, glancing up at the elegant apartment building. He whistled, as Jason fought with his seat belt. “Nice.”

“It’s quiet,” Jason admitted, glancing at the building through Roy’s window. He licked his lips. “Listen… thanks for tonight. I needed it.”

Roy turned to him, smiled, leaned over and elbowed him. “Consider it a thank you for dinner.” Jason gave the smallest laugh, looking down, before blurting out,

“Do you wanna come up?”

Roy stared at him for a moment- and didn’t _want_  to read into that. Didn’t think it was safe to- because if he was honest, he’d wanted to kiss Jason from the moment he saw him, standing outside.

And if he went upstairs, he didn’t trust himself to _not_.

“I better not,” he said, “Early day tomorrow. You know- I wanna make sure that house is _perfect_  before I give you the official _it’s done_. But… some other time, maybe.” Jason nodded, straightening up, and then, with another flash of a smile- a little forced, perhaps-

“We’re doing the hug thing though.” Roy laughed, and Jason added, “that’s your warning,” before leaning over in seats, getting one arm over Roy’s shoulders. Roy leaned into it, mimicking the gesture- and his face came to rest in the crook of Jason’s shoulder. He smiled, didn’t turn his head or fight it- was flooded with Jason’s cologne again, a hint of smoke from the cigarette Jason had smoked before they’d climbed back in the truck. Roy started laughing, barely managing out, “God you _still_  smell good.”

Jason laughed, rested his forehead against Roy, sucking in a breath. “Call me tomorrow?”

“Obviously, I owe you a _the house is done_  conversation.” Jason pulled away- and Roy wished he hadn’t. He liked how he felt, against him. Liked the sturdy weight, the firm hold- liked Jason, in general.

And _god_  did he want to kiss him, in that moment.

“Thank you again, for tonight,” Jason said. “I… I really needed it.”

“Anytime.” Roy swallowed, added, “What are friends for?” Jason smiled over that.

“I wouldn’t know. Not sure I’ve had a friend like you before.”

Roy didn’t know what to say to that- god, if there was _anything at all to say_ , but Jason didn’t give him the chance. He was opening the truck door, climbing out and walking around it, off over the sidewalk and through the revolving glass doors- gone, into the apartment building.

Roy stared at the doors for a moment, before forcing himself to turn the key in his ignition, to pull back off, into the street. He gripped the wheel tightly, thought about Jason’s smile, his laugh- how _good_  he had looked with his bow tie open, a button popped on his shirt-

And told himself there was no use lying to himself, at this point. He hadn’t felt like this since Jade- hell, he wasn’t even sure he could compare the two. With Jade everything had been an onslaught to his senses, his brain- had been _so good_  but so intense, clouded and yet heightened by the drugs in his system.

He didn’t know what it was like, to feel like this, sober. But _god_ , whatever this was- it felt good. So good. He just didn’t know what sort of end it could have.

*

Jason closed his apartment door, latching it, before leaning against it, tipping his head back. He’d invited Roy in-

 _He’d invited Roy in_.

And what had he thought to accomplish with that? Were they going to have midnight coffee?

Or was he going to hope, _pray even_ , that he barely got Roy in that door before the man would kiss him- could get those hands on his waist, let Jason tangle his fingers in his hair.

He reached up, scrubbed his face over his hands, before he pushed away from his door, heading for his bedroom. He fished his phone from his pocket, ignored the questioning messages he had from Tim- he’d get to them later.

There was one from Roy. Jason opened it- no words, just an attachment.

The picture Lian had drawn.

Jason sat down on his bed, smiled at it- and swore he’d meant it, when he’d todl Roy he ahd never had a friend like him.

Hell, Jason was sure he’d never had _anyone_  like Roy before, in his life. That this was new, exciting- thrilling.

 _Terrifying_ , in that he had no idea to what end they were going for- and if he might just mess it all up, one of these days. Mind blowing in that he was so taken, so utterly enthralled- and for all he knew, Roy didn’t have even a thread of these feelings in his chest.

But for a moment- Jason let himself wonder _what if_  he did. What if Lian could draw something like that and _hand_  it to Jason and Roy, in the morning.

What if maybe there was some sort of space here, _for him_?


	9. Renovation AU pt8 (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "I live for your reno au. I would love to see Roy meet the other batbros, or just generally Roy and jay being awkward. It's seriously one of the best fics I've ever read."

 

“The open house is tomorrow,” Jason said, walking backwards towards the house, facing his brothers. “So _please_  do not break anything.”

Tim giggled, as Damian said, “He’s means _you two_.” Tim elbowed him, and Damian scowled at him- in that playful sort of almost loving way he always did, to the family. Jason excused it, chalked it up to him still being a teenager.

Jason turned again, unlocked the front door and stepped in, turning the light on. He stepped aside, let his brothers in, before he closed the door again.

“Wow, this looks _nothing_  like the original pictures you showed us,” Tim said, walking into the living room. Dick followed, smiling as he looked over the subtle changes, finishing touches, made since his last visit.

“Looks even better than last time, Jay,” Dick said. Damian hummed, moving past them and into the kitchen, running his fingers along the counter top of the island.

“It is actually quite nice,” he admitted, “You could have chosen some art to liven up the walls a bit.”

“Well, maybe if you want to _help_  with the next house, that’ll happen.” Jason was smiling though- he couldn’t deny it felt _good_  to have his brothers think he’d done a good job.

“Next house, huh?” Tim asked, moving into the kitchen too. “So you’re doing this again?”

“Well, as long as this sells fairly quickly and Bruce doesn’t decide to be a dick and tell me _no_  and freeze my accounts.” Jason shoved his hands in his pockets. “It was fun. Stressful, but fun.”

“I think you’ve got a knack for it,” Dick said, tossing his arm around Jason’s shoulders. “Now, c’mon, we wanna see the _whole_  house.”

Once the walk through was complete, came the ever fun discussion of where they all wanted to go for dinner. It wasn’t often they were all together like this, and Jason had to stand in the yard, sighing as Damian fought for, of course, his favorite vegetarian restaurant, and Tim glared at him and told him their cocktails were too bland and he _wouldn’t_ sit through dinner with a bad cocktail.

Dick, of course, just wanted to go find a diner where he could eat a burger most likely the size of his face.

Jason sighed, glanced at the road- and recognized a very familiar red truck as it pulled up to the house. He felt a smile creeping up on his face as the doors opened, and he saw Roy stepped out of the driver side-

And a moment later, Lian hopping out of her side, catching sight of him and screaming _Jayjay!_ She ran full force at him, and Jason bent down, caught her when she reached him and hoisted her up to rest against his waist and chest, grinning as she hugged him tightly.

“Well hello princess,” he said, “What are you doing here?”

“Daddy said I could see the house!”

“Did he now?” Jason glanced up, caught Roy shutting Lian’s door, before walking over. “Are you taking her on a tour?”

“She wanted to see the _pretty house_  before someone buys it,” he admitted. “I hope we’re not interrupting?”

“Oh, we were just,” Jason turned back to his brothers- and found three sets of eyes _staring_  at him. “Uh, leaving.” Jason licked his lips, glanced back at Roy. “Roy, these are my brothers,” he began gesturing with his free hand, his other arm still curled around a content Lian. “Damian, my youngest brother. Tim- you almost met before. And you know Dick. Guys, this is Roy.”

Tim flashed a smile, the kind that lit up his lined eyes. “So you’re the one who whisked Jason away the other night.” He stepped closer, extended his hand, and Roy shook it. “I hope he behaved.” Roy chuckled, glanced over at Dick, who gave him a wave-

Damian seemed too busy brushing the longer bits of his undercut from his face to be bothered. Again, as far as Jason was concerned, _moody teenage phase_. Coming to an end, soon.

Lian squirmed, and Jason chuckled then. “Oh! And most importantly, this little _princess_  is Lian.” Lian smiled, waved at the group, and got a resounding number of waves back. Damian at least curled his fingers towards her.

Jason set her down, and she moved away from him and Roy, around Tim- and right towards Damian, looking up at him with her big dark eyes.

“Are you happy with the house?” Roy asked, glancing at Jason, then at his brothers. Dick and Tim gave nods while Jason grinned.

“Honestly, you’ve blown me away. You did so much.”

“Just what _you_  planned,” Roy said. “You’re the genius here.”

Jason’s cheeks tinged a little, and Dick and Tim exchanged glances, before Tim stepped closer. “We were trying to figure out where to go to dinner,” he said, “maybe you’d like to come with us?”

Jason glanced at Tim, and Roy shoved his hands into the pockets of his well worn jeans. “Uh, that’s… really nice of you. But I don’t think my munchkin would like anything you’d want to eat.” He smiled, before glancing around the group, and suddenly exclaiming, “Lian!”

Jason turned, found Lian clinging happily to Damian’s leg, babbling up at him. His youngest brother looked completely _lost_  and a little distressed- and honestly, Jason found it quite funny.

“Daddy I’m talking,” Lian said, not even looking at her father. Roy huffed, moving towards her and scooping her up.

“I’m sorry,” he said to Damian, who only nodded, as Roy carried Lian away. Jason excused himself, following Roy towards the house, as Roy pulled his copy of the key from his pocket, unlocking the door-

And then turning, pressing it into Jason’s palm.

“I guess this is good timing,” Roy said, “I had to give you that back anyway. Lian and I will be quick, and I’ll lock up after.”

Jason nodded, and Roy extended his hand.

“You really do have a knack for this,” he said, as Jason shook his hand- and it felt strange, considering the fact that not a few nights ago, Jason had had his arm around Roy at all hours of the night, hugging him. “If you ever do it again, I’d love to get to be a part of it.”

Jason nodded, licked his lips. “Maybe I can call you sometime,” he offered, “You know… just…” he trailed off, and Roy smiled- lazy and charming and sweet and in that perfect way that had Jason’s stomach knotting up.

“Maybe we can have a repeat of the other night,” Roy offered. “I’d like that. Now,” he turned to Lian, who seemed distracted by the ornate door. “Lian sweetie, say bye to Jason.”

“Bye Jayjay!” she said, turning back quickly. She leaned over, and Jason gave her a hug.

“You be good,” he said, and Lian grinned. Jason gave Roy another nod, and then, “So, I’ll call you?”

“Please do.” Jason swallowed thickly, made himself turn away from them and head back towards his brothers- before he made a fool of himself, before he asked for more.

*

“Okay, okay, so,” Tim started, looking blatantly at Jason next to him, “You mean to tell me this guy picked you up at fucking midnight from the damn charity event because he _knew_  you were bored, you _took him to dinner_ , he’s basically been your partner in this whole renovation thing since we all suck majorly- _and you haven’t freaking kissed him yet_?”

Jason sucked at his straw, whatever fruity thing Tim had ordered him shockingly _good_ , and he didn’t want to think about the alcohol content. Because he couldn’t taste it- and _that_  was always dangerous.

“I was _wondering_  where you disappeared to the other night,” Dick said, grinning. “What, did he whisk you away into the night?”

Damian huffed, rolling his eyes and reaching over, taking Tim’s drink from right in front of him and taking a sip. “You are all the worst, you know. Todd disappears, Grayson gets to go home with that husband of his- and Drake is too drunk and sore from _marathon sex_  to relieve me of the horrid duty of _breakfast_  with father and his _company_.”

Tim grinned, and Jason choked on his drink, having to push it away, while Dick laughed.

“It was bad then?”

“ _Dreadful_ ,” Damian said, taking another sip before Tim stole his drink back.

“Careful sweetheart, let’s save the underage drinking for _dad’s_  parties, and not dinner.” Damian rolled his eyes, and Tim and Dick turned back to Jason.

“You’re crazy,” Dick added, “And you need to make a move before it’s too late.”

“We’re just _friends_ ,” Jason said, even as he flipped his phone over to glance at it- making sure Roy hadn’t texted him. And then- because he too easily blurted out things in the company of his brothers- “His kid drew us all together.”

“No freaking way,” Dick said, and Jason unlocked his phone, opening the image and passing it to Dick. The phone traveled around the table, until Tim was passing it back-

And this time, _Damian_  was speaking up. “I cannot believe I am agreeing with Grayson and Drake,” he said, “But you are an _idiot_  Todd. Besides, he was blatantly attracted to you.”

“You don’t _know_  that,” Jason said, taking his phone back- and yes, giving it _another_  glance.

“He stared at you. And his… child is obviously quite fond of you. Is that not a huge part of the whole _courtship_  thing?” Damian waved his hand. “Just do something so we do not have to hear you complain about it.”

Jason opened his mouth to say something- but promptly closed it, when dinner arrived. He shoved his phone into his pocket, and told himself he wouldn’t look at it, that he’d find some other topic of discussion for the rest of dinner.

That he didn’t _have_  to think of Roy every damned second.

*

“Lian, honey, are you picking up your room?” Roy called it from the bottom of the steps. “It’s almost bedtime,” he added, and got a shouted,

“I know daddy!”

He shook his head, smiling to himself, before he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He fished it out, unlocking it and answering, “Hello?”

“Uh, hey. Hi.” Roy’s smile grew at the familiar voice.

“Well hello yourself, Jason.” He leaned against the wall, by the foot of the steps. “What’re you doing, calling me? Shouldn’t you be selling a house?”

Jason chuckled- and it was almost nervous. “I’ve got someone doing that and you _know_  it.” Roy smiled, this kind that was too big, _too real_ , made his chest felt tight. “Listen, I want to see you.”

And tightness turned to sheer fluttering _butterflies_.

“Yeah?” Roy asked, his free hand tugging at the hem of his tshirt, beginning to twist it.

“Yeah. Maybe… I don’t know. Maybe you’d like to come over? You did say you’d come up another time.”

Roy nodded. “Yeah. Or-” he paused, licked his lips. “Maybe you wanna get out of the city for a bit? My place is a half hour out, and trust me, it’s a different world out here.” After a moment, he added, “Jade’s taking Lian tomorrow- why don’t you come over whenever your day is done?”

Jason paused- but when he spoke, Roy swore he could hear the smile in his voice, could picture it on his handsome face. “If you’re sure. I promises to sit in on a meeting to help translate, but maybe after?”

“Just shoot me a text, I’ll make sure the place isn’t in disarray. I’ll text you my address.”

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. G’night, Jason.”

“Goodnight.”

Roy ended the call, shoved his phone into his pocket, before he bounded up the stairs. He was grinning when he reached Lian’s room, found her putting away the last of her coloring books.

“Everything all tucked away?” Roy asked, and Lian nodded. “Hmmm, I think something isn’t yet.” He reached down, scooped her up, and carried her, giggling, to her bed. “Looks like my pumpkin is still out.”

“ _Daaaaddyyyyy_ ,” she whined, and Roy laughed as he settled her in her bed.

“I know, I know, _you’re not a pumpkin_.” He tugged her blanket up. “You ready to spend a whole weekend with mommy?” Lian nodded excitedly. “Good. I’m going to miss you.”

“You’ll call me and say goodnight every night, right?”

“ _Of course_ ,” Roy said, tussling her hair. He reached for the book he had accidentally left on her nightstand the night before. “Ready for a bedtime story?”

Lian sat back up, reaching for the book and closing it, shaking her head. “Not from this,” she said, before she reached out, got her little hands on Roy’s arm. Her fingers pushed at the marks that raced along his inner forearm, hidden from quick glances by tattoos-

But, despite being young, Lian’s glances were never _quick._

“Tell me the one about the boy,” she started, “and the map and the treasure at the end.”

Roy glanced down, felt an aching hollowness in his ribs at the mere sight of his track marks, of the old needle scars he worked so hard to hide. But when you had a curious four-year-old, it was impossible to keep secrets for long.

“You’ve heard that one a lot,” Roy said, reaching over to rub his arm when Lian let go. “And we’re almost done with this book.” Lian shook her head though, and Roy sighed, setting the book aside. “Alright, alright. The one about the boy who got lost inside his own head.”

And despite the silly images Roy pulled in, despite the fact that he was talking in flowery images of a boy lost in his head who let _bad things_  put a map into his arm, it wasn’t all a lie. That boy who looked at it like he could see the world in the map- and in the end, had to burn it, to find the treasure waiting at the other end-

That boy was too close to home. But there was no other way to explain to his daughter about the _shame_  he harbored over who he had been, once.

And there was no way for him to speak of it to the world, when Roy knew no one understood- when he was sure that no one would be interested in really getting to know the current him, and not just his past mistakes.


	10. Pornstar AU pt14 (JayTim, TimKon, JayDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "ok ok ok so pornstar AU right?? I imagine Jason would know how to dance really well (like the tango and salsa kind of dance) and Timmy has no idea about that stuff so Jason tries to teach him and Tim is tripping over his feet and they're both laughing  
> Also for pornstar AU: Wine night with Timmy and Jason"
> 
> So this one has some JayTim, JayDick, TimKon, and mentions of JayDickTim and JayDickRoy. Honestly what isn’t in this update?!

“Okay, okay, hold on,” Tim said, taking a sip from his wine glass, looking like his hips were trying to find the rhythm of the music, and failing. “I think I can do this.”

Jason laughed, setting his own glass down before collecting Tim’s to set beside it. He reached for Tim, pulling him in closer. “Just relax,” Jason said, still laughing, as he fitted his hands into position. “I’ll lead- just follow.”

“I’m a bad follower,” Tim pointed out, as Jason tried to guide him back through the small space of his apartment. Jason laughed harder, and Tim grinned. “Where’d you learn to tango, anyway?”

“When I was a kid. A couple that lived in the same apartment complex as my mom and I, after dad got locked up.” Jason moved, and Tim stepped on his foot, his boyfriend instantly apologizing. “Babe relax, it was like a kitten walking on my foot.”

“Funny.”

Jason grinned. “Anyway, they used to invite me over and teach my how. They liked that I could keep up with their Spanish.”

Tim smiled, nearly losing his footing, and Jason’s arm went around him, caught him and kept him upright. “I’m a disaster.”

“You’re doing fine,” Jason teased, pulling Tim right up into his chest. His boyfriend’s hands reached up, splayed there, and Tim looked up at him through those pretty eyes, those thick, dark lashes.

“You’ve never really talked about your childhood to me,” Tim admitted. Jason shrugged a shoulder.

“Never seemed important. Waste of space dad that got himself locked up, mom that OD’d before I was fourteen. You know, nothing pretty.” Jason eased Tim back, tried to move him again- but Tim was stumbling, laughing.

“Baby I’m too drunk,” Tim admitted, and Jason grinned, scooped him up and carried him over to the couch. He dropped him onto it, moving to switch the music to something softer, while Tim reached for his wine glass, finished it off. Jason caught it, from the corner of his eye, and headed for the kitchen, where he’d left their second bottle. “I’d like to know, though,” Tim admitted, “I mean, if you want to share.”

“I pretty much did,” Jason said, coming back. He refilled Tim’s glass, before topping off his own and setting the bottle on the coffee table, falling back onto the couch. “That’s it. I was a street rat until I figured out how to pull my shit together.” Jason took a sip of his wine. “I was lucky. I’m not an idiot and I know it. I was just in some shitty situations. I got out. I mean, maybe being into the adult entertainment industry isn’t out to some people, but it is to me.”

Jason paused, looked down into his glass. Missed the way Tim was studying him.

“I mean, I’ve got a roof over my head, and I’m not scheming how I’m going to get my next meal. I don’t wake up and figure it’s another day I might not eat. I’m in a better place.” He glanced over at Tim- felt his boyfriend’s hand gently rubbing alone his forearm. “There’s way better things we can talk about while drinking, babygirl.”

“Never anything better than you,” Tim admitted. “Besides, I love you, I want to know you.” Tim blushed a little- and it was cute, how he blushed when he said it. He had that morning, when he’s woken up in Jason’s bed. He’d blush again later, if he said it again while Jason pinned him to the pillows and kissed him breathless.

He’d blush again, in the morning. An endless cycle that Jason loved.

“Well, that’s me. Minus my roller coaster of a relationship with Dick, and my almost relationship with my friend Roy. And you don’t need to hear about those.”

Tim shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe I do. Maybe I want to understand. I mean- I get Dick. I don’t know the other guy.”

Jason took a healthy sip of his wine. “Roy? He’s… a good guy. A really good guy. He’s got a kid and he’s turned his life around for her. I mean, really turned it around. When I was still trying to figure out how to get through my life and I started doing the porn thing, he was neck deep in a bottle every night, and every other night a needle was his best friend.” Jason sighed. “His daughter is the best thing that has ever happened to him.”

Tim nodded, sipped at his wine. “And it didn’t work because…?”

Jason quirked up a brow. “Does it matter? I’m here with you now, gorgeous.”

Tim shrugged. “Just curious.” Jason sighed, and after a moment, said almost quietly,

“I didn’t feel like I could be what his daughter needed, you know? Like, I love Lian. I get pictures of her sometimes. I haven’t talked to Roy much lately but… well. I feel like he wouldn’t have grown the way he needed to, if he didn’t get to step back away from me. And now, seeing that he’s okay for the first time in his life… I’m glad.” Jason glanced at his wine, before he lifted it to his lips, tipped his head back and finished off the glass. “How about pretty thoughts now, Timmy? Wine and depressing conversations never go anywhere fun.”

Tim didn’t say anything, though. He took Jason’s empty wine glass, set them both on the coffee table, before he crawled into his lap, straddled him. He cupped Jason’s face, forced him to look up at him. “Hey,” he whispered, “You’re amazing, and you’d be good for anyone, okay?”

Jason stared up at him, before he reached up, gently grasped at Tim’s hips.

“I mean that, Jason. You’re a nice guy. You care. And I bet your friends know that too. And I… I’m just glad to have you in my life.” Tim leaned forward, rested his forehead against Jason’s, smiling at him so sweetly Jason was dizzy. “I’m probably babbling and not making sense.”

“No, you’re…” Jason swallowed, “You’re perfect as ever, babygirl.”

Tim smiled, lifted his head, kissed the bridge of Jason’s nose. “Let’s go lay down,” Tim whispered, “I think I want to fall asleep tangled around you again.”

Jason smiled himself- and couldn’t believe how good he could feel, when he was with Tim. When there was plenty inside him that wanted to make him feel anything but good, anything but even okay-

And here he was, smiling, knowing he was going to wake up with Tim still loving him. Knowing he was leading a very different life than he could have, if his life hadn’t changed. If he hadn’t found a way out.

*

Jason woke up exactly as he knew Tim wanted- the smaller man pressed tightly against his back, clutching onto him tightly. He could feel Tim’s soft breaths at the base of his neck, his legs as he shifted in his sleep, tangling them with Jason’s.

Jason smiled to himself, reached down and rubbed one of Tim’s hands, pressed against his belly. Tim mumbled something, sighing, and Jason chuckled.

“I know you’re awake,” he whispered, and Tim groaned.

“I’m pretending not to be,” he replied, nuzzling the back of Jason’s neck. Still, after a moment he kissed it softly, before untangling enough to half roll over the bed, reaching for his phone. Jason grabbed his off his nightstand, flopped down on his back, so that when Tim came back, he could curl up into his chest.

Tim scrolled through his phone, before he started giggling. A moment later, and he was holding the phone up for Jason to see, a picture of a passed out Kon on a couch that Jason knew wasn’t in Tim’s apartment, the man half undressed, his hair an utter mess.

“Cassie sent it to me,” Tim said, pulling his phone back, “Apparently we weren’t the only ones having a few drinks.”

Jason chuckled, giving Tim a squeeze. “You look like you’re in good shape though. Feeling okay?”

Tim nodded. “I know Kon told you about what I can handle- wine rarely ever gives me a hangover. But-” Tim sat up smiling sweetly, “I am hungry.”

Jason laughed, “I take it that’s your hint to me to get up and make you breakfast?” Tim gave a quiet noooo, and Jason tossed his blanket aside, getting up and walking out in a mock huff. He could hear Tim giggling behind him, flopping back down onto the bed.

Jason was smiling to himself, as he looked around his kitchen, debating what to make. He was in the process of setting a pan on his still cold stove when his phone, now set on the counter, began to ring.

He grabbed it, glance at the name, before he furrowed his brow, answered quickly. “Dick?”

“Hey there Jaybird.”

Jason moved to his fridge, opening it and glancing over the contents. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah… I was just wondering if you were busy today. Maybe we could grab brunch.”

Jason grabbed his carton of eggs, setting them on the counter. “I uh, can’t Dick. I’ve got company.” He ducked back into his fridge, pulling open his vegetable drawer, glancing over everything.

“…Oh.”

He sounded upset over it, sad- and Jason almost felt bad about it. He knew Dick wasn’t in the best of places- and he did want to help, he did want to finally rekindle something like friendship with him-

But he wasn’t about to ditch his boyfriend for brunch with his ex.

“Jay? Who’re you talking to?” Jason straightened up, found Tim watching him. Jason mouthed Dick, and Tim’s eyes brightened in this strange, gorgeous way.

“Is that your boyfriend?” Dick asked, and then a moment later, “Shit man, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“What’s up?” Tim asked, walking closer, leaning onto the fridge door. Jason glanced at him, trying to split himself between both men talking to him.

“It’s nothing Tim,” he said, but Tim frowned- and Jason knew he didn’t believe him.

“What’s Dick doing? Does he want to come over for breakfast?”

“Did your boyfriend just invite me over for breakfast?”

Jason swore his head was spinning. “Dick, hold on- can I just text you in a minute?”

“Sure Jason.”

Jason hung his phone up quickly, setting it aside. “I’m sorry Tim, he wanted to go to brunch but I told him no.”

Tim nodded. Jason had told him what Dick was going through- about how he’d left the porn industry to try out acting- and how he was back not by choice. That he knew it was weighing heavy on him.

And Tim had been… well, if Jason was honest, shockingly happy that Jason was trying to be friends with Dick again. That he wanted to be there for him.

“Have him come over,” Tim said, “I’ll even help you cook.”

Jason stared at Tim for a moment. “You’re…serious?” Tim nodded. “Tim, you don’t have to… I don’t want this to be awkward.”

“It doesn’t have to be. Look, you’re trying to be friends- and I like him. I mean… I don’t really know him.” Tim waved his hand, as if saving off the fact that he’d had his hand around Dick’s cock. “But it won’t bother me. I think it’d be nice.”

Jason hesitated for a moment, before he leaned in, kissed the bridge of Tim’s nose. “Alright, if you’re sure. Thank you.” He grabbed his phone, opening up a message to Dick. “Do me a favor and grab the spinach and red peppers- and then get your cute ass out of my kitchen. Any help you’d offer would probably only start a fire.”

Tim laughed over that, grinning at his boyfriend.

*

Jason was just finishing cooking when there was a knock at his apartment door. Tim headed for it- hadn’t actually gotten dressed, had simply tugged on a pair of yoga pants he’d taken to leaving at Jason’s apartment, under his over sized tshirt- which was once Kon’s.

He opened the door, smiling from beneath his tussled hair, up at Dick- who seemed taken aback for a moment at Tim being the one to greet him. “Hi,” Tim said, stepping aside, so he could walk in. Tim shut the door, relocking it, as Jason called from the kitchen,

“You’re not late for once!”

“Ah, he’s still an ass,” Dick said with a smile, “Good to see some things never change.”

Jason frowned, moving his pan off the heat and setting his spatula aside to walk over, get tugged into a tight hug against Dick. Jason returned it, squeezed affectionately, before stepping back, as Dick glanced back over at Tim.

“I uh, feel bad how we sort of first met,” Dick offered, extending his hand. “I’m Dick.”

“I know,” Tim said, taking it and smiling. “And no worries, it’s my job. Same as you two.” Dick nodded, before Tim was pushing him towards Jason’s small kitchen table. “Now, sit down, because I’m starving and if we stand here all morning Jason won’t feed us.”

Dick laughed, pulling a chair out, as Tim dragged his hand along Jason’s lower back, as his boyfriend moved to grab a few plates down from his cupboard.

*

Breakfast turned into a lazy morning, into lunch ordered in, into a lazier afternoon. Tim liked having Dick there, because he opened up whole new pieces of Jason he had never seen. Tim got to hear bits about Jason, when he was younger- years Jason had never even mentioned, until the night prior.

And Dick had a nice smile- he had a nice way of smiling at Jason. Like he cared. Like he loved.

It didn’t bother Tim. Tim admitted to himself it might have, but there was something between these two that he rather enjoyed- and it didn’t help that when they both smiled, Tim almost wanted to squirm around on the couch, unable to look at both of them for too long because it was gorgeous.

When Tim finally left- with a mention of Kon being home soon, how he had promised to be home with his other boyfriend tonight- Tim left them. Left them and didn’t feel weird about the fact that Jason’s ex was in his apartment, alone with him. Tim knew he wasn’t immune to jealousy, no one was- but he didn’t feel it, now.

He just wanted Jason to be happy.

*

“He’s really sweet,” Dick said, still curled up on Jason’s couch. Jason, sitting next to him, smiled.

“Tim? He is. He’s sweeter than anyone has any right to be.” He rubbed his hands along his jeans- had gotten dressed at some point, during the day. “I feel good with him. Like I said, it was a little… strange at first, thinking he had another boyfriend but… I’m getting used to it. And I really like Kon.”

Dick nodded, leaned his shoulder into Jason’s couch cushion.

Then, in a fit of honesty, because Dick always brought that out in him, with his presence alone, “We almost had a foursome.”

“You almost did what now?” Dick leaned closer, clasped his hands and settled them in his lap. “Wait, wait. You almost had a foursome with your boyfriend’s other boyfriend, who happens to be a model, and his model girlfriend?” Jason nodded. “Fuckin’ hell why didn’t that happen?”

“I don’t know. It just… didn’t. I think we sort of danced around it a bit too much. I mean, I’d just met Cassie that night, and… I don’t know. But there was this strange sort of chemistry.” Jason waved his hand, and Dick licked his lips.

“You mean like when we used to invite Roy into bed?”

Jason flushed, glancing away- hadn’t expected Dick to bring something up from their past- and god why hadn’t he? Why hadn’t he expected it? Dick was nothing but breathing nostalgia for him. “Sorta,” he mumbled, reaching up to brush his hair back.

“You ever miss it?” Jason glanced up, a silent what, and Dick cleared his throat. “You know… how it used to be. Us. Carefree and even younger. Roy, jumping in. Before he had Lian and grew up, before we…”

Grew apart.

“Maybe,” Jason admitted, and yeah, maybe he did. He loved the way he fit so perfect between Dick and Roy, he loved the way it felt to wake up with Dick taking up most of the bed. Loved the way Roy always found a good time for them.

But he also hated the way he felt like he was rotting from the inside out when he and Dick had fought, hated how he was sick to himself when he found Roy trashed after another night. Hated the one time Roy had nearly over dosed, shortly before he found out about Lian. Hated that he felt like he had been in a sort of hellish paradise, a stasis when he was with them, as the world turned around.

“And also, no,” he admitted. “I’ve grown up. Roy’s grown up. You’ve grown up. We’re different people now.”

Dick nodded, licked his lips- leaned in, closer. He reached out, brushed his thumb along Jason’s cheek. “And we’re still sort of the same,” he added, and Jason felt his heart, moving up into his throat. Like it used to. Dick stared at him, right into his eyes- and something softened, in Dick’s. “I should go,” Dick whispered, “But before I do… I’m going to kiss you, Jason.”

Jason knew what it was- that was his out, his moment where he could brush Dick off, where he could tell him no.

He didn’t want to.

And when Dick kissed him, got both his hands on Jason’s jaw to cup his face, his mouth was every bit the harmony to his own that Jason remembered.

*

“Babe, what are you watching?”

Tim didn’t look up from where he sat on the couch. His hair was almost dry from his shower- while Kon’s was still wet, having just gotten out himself. He only shrugged a shoulder. “An old movie with Jason and his ex.”

“Like, the ex that was at his place when you left?” Tim nodded. “The one you jerked off?” A quick yes and Kon was suddenly dropping down onto the couch- watched as a bound Jason was slowly ducked off by a very attractive man. “Shit. We never watched any of them together, did we?”

Tim shook his head. “No,” he breathed, trying to ignore how hard he was, in his sweatpants. How much he liked seeing Jason like that, undone and submissive and coming apart with every flick of Dick’s fingertips against his skin, every slow movement of his mouth.

He missed the way Kon looked at him, before his boyfriend was suddenly grasping him, pulling him into his lap. Tim squirmed, but settled quickly, eyes still stuck on the screen, at the way Jason tipped his head back, bared his throat for Dick to reach up, to grasp and hold firmly.

“Shit,” Tim breathed, and suddenly Kon’s hands was delving into his sweatpants, wrapping around his almost embarrassingly hard cock. Tim gasped, arched his back, reaching down to grasp at his boyfriend’s thighs. Kon pulled him free, stroking him as Tim’s breath caught. “Babe- what-”

“You’re into it,” Kon whispered, dragging his thumb along the head of Tim’s cock to tease his slit. “You like seeing them together. I can tell.” Tim bit at his lip, nodded- watched as Dick shoved Jason onto his belly, grasped at his ass and leaned down to lap at his hole. Tim groaned, breaths coming faster, as Kon’s hand moved at just the right pace.

Truth was, he was into it. Very into it. Wondered what sort of chemistry they could still have, in the bedroom. Wondered more what it might be like to be between them. To get on his knees before both of them and let them abuse his mouth however they wanted, to have Jason’s fingers in his ass and Dick’s around his cock-

Tim came with a shout, before Dick was anywhere near ready to fuck Jason. He sagged back against Kon, who locked his other arm around his waist, holding him steady as he caught his breath.

“You absolutely want to fuck them both,” Kon teased, and Tim turned, kissed his boyfriend’s temple. “Don’t even lie about it.”

“Not lyin’,” Tim mumbled, “I think I do.”

“Would Jason be into that?”

“I don’t know,” Tim whispered, reaching for Kon’s hand and lifting it. He dragged his tongue along his fingers, cleaned the pearly, sticky mess from them and had his boyfriend shuddering. “He’s trying to be friends with Dick again. Sex might just make ti complicated. I know he’s worried they’re going to end up filming together again.” Kon hummed, as Tim sucked on two of his fingers- until Kon was rolling his hips up, and Tim was smirking. He let them pop free of his mouth, slid off the couch and turned to face his boyfriend, tugging at his pajama pants. Kon didn’t say a word, as Tim leaned over, hollowed his cheeks and sucked on the head of his cock- simply reached out to stroke his hair, as in the background, they could both hear Jason’s whines and groans- Dick’s less than subtle grunts.

And Tim really did, in that moment, want to know what it would be like to have them both, at the same time.


	11. Catlad AU pt7 (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "I have a prompt and a question :) For the Catlad AU can we see the next time Tim and Dami meet in costume after their date?"
> 
> You got it! [Is this where I remind everyone that this features a very openly genderfluid Tim? As if that is shocking. <3]

Tim shook his hair, feeling the wind picking up. The city smelled like rain, and he wondered if a midnight shower would grace Gotham. The night was already brisk, rain would only make it rather _chilling_.

He sucked on his tongue, held his small binoculars up, watching the street below. He’d been perched up here for nearly an hour- not because he was scoping anything out for a _job_ -

But because he was hoping he might spot his _Bat_.

He hadn’t seen Damian since their date, a few days prior. He’d kept up with him- all he had to do was turn on the television to see the youngest Wayne plastered everywhere. The public seemed to have taken quite a liking to Damian, and he seemed to be throwing himself head and heart first into the city, still.

Still repenting, still trying to make a change.

And then there were the news stories about who _Batman_ had apprehended lately. And _Damian was a very busy boy_ , as far as Tim was concerned.

Silently, he was rather proud.

He noticed a few shapes, moving into the alley next to his building- one of them rather _small_ , and Tim frowned, tucking his binoculars away. Told himself he may as well _do something_ instead of just existing out in the cold. He hopped down off the side of the roof, almost silently onto the fire escape, peered over the edge-

And down below, just as he thought, two guys were gesturing to an array of little baggies, bottled pills, to what was most definitely a _kid_. No more than fifteen.

Tim gritted his teeth, crept down a few levels, before grabbing the edge of the fire escape, launching himself over it and landing in a crouch. He straightened up, just as the two men turned, looking him over.

“Bad decision,” he said, nodding towards their hands. “Selling to kids. Great way to get a target put on your back.”

“Piss off,” one guy said, “what are you, some knock off _catwoman_.”

“Is that a chick or a dude,” the other said, “I can’t even tell. Might be pretty up against the wall though.”

Tim rolled his eyes, before _sauntering_ over towards them. His hips held that natural sway he’d seen men trip over themselves for, and he let his lips curl into a well practiced smile-

But the moment he reached them, batted his eyes one, he was thrusting the hell of his gloved hand up under one guy’s chin, sending his head jerking back. A swift elbow to the other’s ribs, before he turned- grabbed the first man and held him as he got his knee into his ribs. His breath rushed out and Tim dropped him, before grabbing the second, smashing him up against the wall and pressing tight to his body.

“Think I’d look pretty against a wall,” he hissed, “you should see _yourself_. And, for the record- I’m more man _and_ woman than you’d ever be able to handle.” He gave a good punch to the guy’s kidneys, before stepping back, watching them staggering up. “Now get out of here before I pluck your teeth out.”

The two exchanged glances, before they took Tim at his word and scrambled off. The kid was still there, looking at him with these big eyes. Tim turned to him, placed his hands on his hips.

“Don’t you have a bedtime?” he asked, and the kid scuffed his worn out sneaker on the ground.

“Nah,” he offered, and Tim could see, in this light, the grease in his hair, the dirt on his tshirt. His hoodie was open, had a rip at the elbow- and he had to be cold. Tim knew under his suit he was chilled.

Tim hummed. “You’re only putting yourself on a shitty path,” he offered, glancing down at one of the baggies that had landed on the ground. He stomped the flat heel of his boot onto it, digging it into the pavement. “You get into the drug culture of this city, and you don’t get out.” The kid said nothing, and Tim’s eyes softened. “You have somewhere to go, tonight?”

He shrugged a shoulder, and Tim took a step closer, pointing out towards the street. “Head outta this alley, and down your left two blocks. Make a right, and you’ll basically land face first at a shelter. Promise it’s a nice one, that Wayne kid just opened it.”

The kid looked up at, and Tim offered him a little smile.

“You’ll be okay there. Promise. Better than you would be out here.” The kid gave a nod, and a final glance at Tim- some sort of silent thanks, like no one had ever offered to even help him before, before he turned, heading out of the alley. Tim followed to the edge of it, watched as the kid walked away-

Following his directions. Tim considered following him the whole way, just to make sure he made it there- but the sound of someone dropping down behind him had him pausing.

He smirked, listened to a few foot steps, before he turned- and just as he expected, there was his _Bat_.

There was Damian.

“Hello stranger,” Tim purred, “long time no see. You lose my number?”

Damian looked so serious for a minute, before Tim smiled, took a few steps towards him, back into the collective, protective dark.

“I’ve been busy,” Damian offered, moving closer, until he was reach out, get his hands on Tim’s waist. Tim didn’t push them off- and maybe he should have, maybe there was a voice somewhere in his head that reminded him he’d told Damian they had to _reevaluate_ this. Had to fall for each other as _Tim and Damian_ again, and not _Batman and Catlad_.

But that voice was very, _very_ quiet.

“Mmm, not with _other girls_ I hope?” Tim’s voice was teasing as he reached up, dragged a pointed finger along Damian’s jaw- not enough to hurt, but the sharp edge was evident.

“Would other boys be okay?” Damian teased, and Tim laughed, tipped his head back.

“Wicked boy,” he whispered, and Damian’s hands squeezed on his waist. “I did miss you,” he admitted, adding, “but I kept up with you. You really _are_ busy.”

Damian shrugged a shoulder, changed the subject completely with, “I saw what you did.”

“What? Scaring a few low level drug dealers? I can do that in my sleep.”

“What _else_ you did,” he said, “with the kid.”

Tim frowned. “I wasn’t going to leave him on the _streets_. And with all the work you’re doing trying to give people in this city a chance, it’d be a _waste_ not to send him to one of your shelters.”

Damian said nothing, simply tugged Tim in, until Tim had his hands splayed on his chest, resting over the bat symbol. “You’ve still got a big heart,” he offered, and Tim knew Damian wasn’t just pulling from this moment, but everything that had happened, back in Austria-

It felt like lifetimes ago.

And yet, Tim still _thought_ about it. Thought about Damian admitting he _loved_ him. And how it terrified him-

Because he wanted to say it back, but still felt too goddamn insecure in whatever they were. Felt like it wouldn’t last, wouldn’t be right- would be a sick parody on whatever they could have, if they let themselves really shed their masks for once.

Still, when Damian leaned down, kissed Tim, there wasn’t a fiber in his body that wanted to push him off. It had been too long, and even though Damian’s lips were cold form the air, Tim still pushed closer, got his arms up around his neck and held on. It turned desperate before Tim even realized the tone was changing, and suddenly Damian was turning, pushing him up against the wall- boxing him in as Tim hooked one leg back behind Damian’s, beneath his cape.

Damian’s tongue flicked against Tim’s lips, but instead of letting him in Tim pushed his own past it, past the other man’s lips- which were quickly warming up- into a mouth that felt like the sweetest fire. Tim moaned, in his throat, and Damian squeezed his waist, moved his hands down to his hips.

Tim pulled back, dropped his head against the wall, and Damian’s mouth was on his neck, sucking on his pulse, teeth grabbing the zipper to his suit and pulling it down to his collar bone. Tim laughed over that, grasped so tightly at Damian’s cape he could have torn it.

“You go- _ah_ ,” he broke off, moaned when Damian’s tongue lapped at the hollow of his throat, “ _days_ without talking to me, and then you’re so _forward_.” He squirmed, slid his hips closer- knew that Damian’s kevlar made it so he barely felt anything other than a little pressure, but it was enough. “What am I doing to do with you, my pretty little bat?”

“Whatever you want,” Damian whispered, and his voice was husky, from his throat. Tim shivered, and _oh_ , the possibilities.

But- _but_ \- he knew he had to pull himself in.

“That’s so many things,” Tim offered, “ _but_ , we had an agreement.” He slid his hips again, couldn’t _stop_ himself, as Damian lifted his head- and Tim wondered what those eyes looked like, behind that cowl. Damian gave a little whine- but he inhaled, slowly, kept himself from kissing Tim again. “And one date doesn’t get you back into my bed, Damian.”

Even if Tim wished he had never left it.

Damian nodded, offered a quiet, “I know,” and then, after clearing his throat. “That’s not… not what I want. Not _just_ that.”

Tim’s smile softened, and he eased back, leaned against the wall and let the city breathe between them. “I know babybat,” he whispered, “ _I know_. I… haven’t forgotten.”

Damian nodded, glanced away. “I still have a lot of city to check on,” he offered, and Tim laughed.

“ _Go_. You’re a busy little bat, and I’m just entertaining myself.”

Damian took a step back, completely separated from Tim. “I’m going to call you,” he said, and Tim settled his hands on his hips.

“ _You’d better_ ,” he warned, “I’m not _patient_ anymore.” Damian cracked the smallest of smiles, before pulling his grappling gun from his belt, shooting ti up. Tim watched him ride the line up, disappear over the roof ledge-

And then leaned back against the wall again, closing his eyes and tipping his head back, telling himself ti was for the best that he hadn’t dragged Damian back to his apartment. _Really_.

*

Tim was stepping out of the shower when he heard his phone ringing. He tossed his towel around his waist, stepped from the tiled floor of his bathroom to the plush carpet of his bedroom, unlocking his phone and glancing at the number- and this time, a name attached to it.

He smiled. “Hello Damian.” His voice came out lower, softer, and he heard Damian swallow, like he recognized that tone.

Tim knew he did.

“Is this a bad time?”

“Never a bad time for you,” Tim said, before adding, “Don’t worry- I’m alone. I was in the shower.” He heard Damian exhale, a little relief, and laughed. “What? Think I had company?”

“I wasn’t _sure_.”

Tim paused, before he said, too honestly, “there’s no one else.” Not in a world where Damian _loved_ him and he was trying to make sure they were steady, sturdy enough for him to say it back, to admit it to someone aside of the damn mirror or his pillows.

Damian was quiet for a minute, before asking, “How short notice would it be of me to ask you out, tonight?”

Tim smiled. “I think for you, anything over an hour is enough time for me to get dolled up. Anything _special_?”

“I… have to attend an opera tonight with father, for appearances- and while I am not looking _forward_ to it, I would enjoy myself if you came with me.”

Tim giggled, tossing his towel away and heading to his closet, pulling it open and standing there, naked, looking at his clothes. “Not exactly the _reasons_ I’d like to be asked out,” Tim offered, “but I can _consider_.” He licked his lips- and then chose to dive into the _one_ hold on it- “Bruce-”

“Father knows I am asking. He… he told me you were at the manor. He wishes to see you again. Tim, please.”

Tim sighed. “You had _better_ look good tonight,” Tim warned, “and there had better be some champagne or something. Make it worth my while.”

“Anything you want,” Damian said, as Tim reached forward, rubbed his fingers along one of his dresses.

Oh, that _anything_ was very specific- and Tim was telling himself that if this went alright, maybe he could let himself have a little taste.

*

Damian had sent a car for Tim that night, but did not come himself. Tim wasn’t overly surprised, nor did he blame him- and the ride through the city gave him the time to check his dark lined eyes, the harsh color of his red-painted lips. The other night had reminded Tim how much he liked pushing at Damian’s control-

And while he may have still had the goal of really getting to _know_ Damian more, that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun doing it.

The car pulled up to the opera house, an usher opening the door and offering Tim a hand. Tim’s heels clicked a she walked, black against the sheer-black of his tights, under the form fitting black dress. It was sleeveless, sported a high neckline, so the pearl necklace he wore would stand out starker, against the dark fabric.

He stepped inside, considered calling Damian to find him, but he hadn’t even reached for his purse when he spotted him across the large room, looking almost _nervous_ as he waited.

Tim took a moment to take him in- realized Damian had taken his _you had better look good_ threat to heart. His suit was a dark purple, in the right light it could look _black_ , his button up actually black, a few buttons popped. No tie- and he could see the golden skin, beneath his collar bone.

Tim bit his lip for a moment, before crossing the room, chin up, shoulders back. The walk of _catlad_ without the skin tight suit- substituted with a designer dress. He was half way across the room when Damian spotted him-

And simply stared.

 _Perfect_.

“You took my threat to heart,” Tim offered, reaching up, dragging his finger over Damian’s collar bone, the bit of skin along his chest. “I like.”

Damian swallowed, simply blurted out, “ _you look amazing_ ,” and Tim laughed. It was the honest sort, and Damian grinned, offering his arm. Tim glanced at it for a moment, before he took it, following him towards the elevators. They rode them up towards the private balconies, heading towards the one that Tim _remembered_ , from his days of showing up with Bruce, with a much younger Damian.

It hit him, for a moment, walking in a suit then,the well practiced, fake smile- Damian huffing about his boredom, Bruce hushing him. Public outings that made them look like the good family Gotham wanted to see.

And now, _what were they_?

Damian held the curtain open, and Tim stepped in, telling himself he was ready. But the moment he saw Bruce, settled in his wheel chair, it was a moment of near-crippling self loathing. A flash of finding him, that night.

Maybe he hadn’t been ready- but there was no way to back out now.

“Hello Tim,” Bruce said, turning his chair.

“Hello Bruce.”

There was nothing, not a sound for a moment- and then, “You look good.” Bruce offered him a smile- this sort of honest kind that had Tim thinking of when Bruce had snuck in candy, one time, to entertain he and Damian when even _Tim_ hadn’t felt like putting on a show for the city.

How he’s probably eaten half of it despite saying it was for the two of them.

Tim gave in, walked across the small balcony, leaned over and tossed his arms around Bruce. He hugged him tightly, like he had in Damian’s room- and Bruce embraced him back, rubbed his back as Tim turned, lightly kissed his cheek.

Maybe this would be okay.

Tim took his seat, noticed Damian had disappeared. Bruce turned again, to face the stage.

“I’m glad he talked you into coming,” Bruce said, and Tim rolled his pretty eyes.

“Not exactly the ideal _date_. Being asked because he’s _miserable_ , and having dear old dad chaperoning.” Tim flashed a smile. “It… is good to see you, though.”

Bruce smiled at that, leaning back a little. “He’s trying, Tim.”

“And you know this…?”

“Because sometimes he talks to me, now,” Bruce admitted. “He’s told me _things_. About the two of you.” Tim felt his cheeks suddenly burning, but Bruce didn’t look at him. “About what you want, Tim.”

 _Oh_. Tim said nothing, let the silence lapse, before Bruce finished,

“It’s admirable- and I think a good move, for the two of you. But,” Bruce glanced over at him, was still smiling, “Just know I’m hoping it doesn’t take too long. I know Damian cares about you. And I know you care about him.”

“You sound confident in how it will end,” Tim mused, trying to appear relaxed- when in reality, his heart was thundering in his chest. Was Bruce… was Bruce _supporting_ them?

“Because I am,” was all he said, before turning back towards the stage. A moment later, and Damian was coming back in, as the lights dimmed. He walked around his father, handing him one of three glasses he was managing to carry in his hands, and Bruce took it, thanking him. He moved back around them, to his own chair, leaned over and offered one to Tim.

“You really listened,” Tim whispered, taking the glass of champagne. Damian smiled, as he sat down, dared to lean over and place the ghost of a kiss to Tim’s cheek, before settling to stare forward and watch as the show began.

*

Tim remembered how much he rather _hated_  the opera. His attention strayed quickly, and he chose, in the dark, to study Damian next to him. The curve of his lips and the flicker of his eyes- and the way he kept looking over at him.

They way they were constantly _caught_.

He wasn’t sure exactly when it happened, but at some point he reached over, his champagne empty now, found Damian’s hand- and held it. Damian’s thumb rubbed along his knuckles, and at one point, he lifted Tim’s hand, kissed it gently.

Tim felt fluttery, felt stupidly _in love_  and it was… good. Good to feel like he wasn’t looking at Batman and spiraling into a cycle of lust- good to be looking at Damian and thinking he looked _handsome_  and wanting to kiss him silly, to crawl into his lap and hear Damian say his name.

Tim may never know if Bruce _truly_ , come the intermission, caught sight of an old business associate- or if he could feel it, had been watching them himself. But he excused himself to finish out the show with a man Tim did not see, telling Tim it had been good to see him- and that he still wished he would visit.

And telling Damian he would get home just fine on his own.

Tim tapped his fingers on his own thigh, as the lights began to dim again. Damian leaned over to him, whispered, “You look only half miserable.”

Tim laughed, turning and gripping Damian’s chin, keeping him from pulling away, the points of his painted nails gently pressing into his skin. “I’m good at hiding the rest of my boredom,” he teased.

Damian smiled. “Would you string me up if I kissed you- to ease the boredom, of course.”

Tim kept his smile, kept his hold on Damian’s chin. “If it’s to end the _boredom_ , I suppose it’s alright.” His eyes screamed he was teasing- his smiled screamed _kiss me_ , and when Damian did, Tim fell right into it, like he had, the night before.

Except he wasn’t kissing Batman. He was kissing _Damian_.

Damian got an arm around his shoulders, and Tim let go of his chin, in favor and pressing his hand to his chest. It should have ended, after only a moment- but it _didn’t_ , and Tim was getting dizzy, was shifting as Damian seemed to want to climb right from his seat into Tim’s- as Damian tongue pushed into his mouth and Tim nipped at it, sucked playfully.

They tasted like champagne and long awaited relief- and Tim decided, in that moment, that this was going just _fine_ -

That they deserved a reward.

He pulled away, laughing because Damian’s mouth was smudged red from his lipstick, before he stood up, made a show of turning to stand between Damian’s legs, before dropping down.

“Tim?” Damian asked, eyes going wide.

“If you don’t scream, no one will know,” Tim teased, getting his hands on Damian’s thighs and squeezing. Damian’s hips rocked up, as Tim went for his fly.

“You wanted to wait,” Damian said, but _god_  he wasn’t stopping Tim.

“I’m terrible at self-denial,” Tim admitted, “and I think we deserve a reward. For not giving in _last night_.” He reached into Damian’s slacks- an Damian wasn’t stopping him, was whimpering his name as Tim rubbed him through his underwear, before pulling his cock free, stroking slowly.

There wasn’t a single other protest, wasn’t a real moment of _someone could walk in_ \- because both knew no one _did_. They might as well have been in their own private world.

Tim leaned over Damian, opened his painted lips and eased down, over his cock. One of Damian’s hands got in his hair, but didn’t tug. He petted slowly, whispering Tim’s name, over and over again.

Tim closed his eyes, squeezed his own thighs together. His chest was tight over the way Damian was saying his name, like it was something _perfect_ , how gentle he was being. Different, from other nights. Like he forgot he had _power_  in his body-

But Tim didn’t feel it either, felt like he could only move at a pace just face enough to keep driving Damian towards the edge- he wasn’t teasing and he wasn’t reducing him to a whimpering mess-

He was just making him feel good, _because he cared_.

Damian moaned again, as Tim’s tongue dragged along the underside of his cock. He thrust up gently, was whispering Tim’s name, until it was lost under his breath as his cock pulsed, and he came over Tim’s tongue. Tim swallowed, had barely pulled off before Damian got his hand on his chin, guided him up as he doubled over, kissed Tim until Tim was dizzy. He licked into his mouth, before he was grabbing for Tim, pulling him up into his lap- shoving his dress up around his hips and rubbing him through his tights and underwear.

“Can I?” Damian asked, dragging his mouth down Tim’s neck, who nodded, sighing as Damian pulled everything down to the juncture of his thighs, got his hand around his cock. Tim rocked his hips with him, moaned so obscenely he could _feel_  Damian shudder.

“This is… going to ruin your suit,” Tim teased, but instead of the laugh he expected, Damian simply looked at him with hazy eyes, before he was pushing him back, o that Tim was splayed awkwardly over the arm of Damian’s chair, into Tim’s own. 

Damian leaned over, got his mouth around Tim, and Tim gave in, gave up- gave it all away as he grasped at Damian’s hair, thrust up- was gone within moments, shaking with his release.

Damian lifted back up, licked his lips, as Tim glanced at him, before letting his head drop back- laughing, because this was _ridiculous_.

“We just did that,” Tim said, and Damian grinned.

“We _did_.” He reached down, working to fix his slacks, as Tim sat up slowly. “And it was _far better_  than whatever is going on down on that stage.”

Tim covered his mouth as he laughed, before he swiped his hand back into his hair. “Is my lipstick a mess?”

Damian reached up, wiped at a smudge beneath Tim’s mouth, before he shook his head. Tim smiled.

“You’ll probably still want to take a shower later, I’m sure I left a little behind.” Tim winked playfully- and Damian’s cheeks tinged pink. And _god_ , he was cute when he blushed. “Help me get presentable again, before, god forbid, Bruce comes back.” Tim slid into Damian’s lap, as Damian carefully tugged everything back up into place- daring to rub his hands over the swell of Tim’s ass, Tim tipping his head back and sighing, before tugging his dress down over his hips.

“Father will not be back,” Damian said, “He…” he paused, and Tim lifted his head, questioning him with a quirk of his brow. “He does not expect me home this evening. He was rather  _adamant_  in his jokes about it.”

Tim stared at Damian for a moment- and _oh_ , Bruce thought-

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Damian said, but Tim shook his head.

“Maybe…” he started, pausing to _think_  through his words. “Maybe you’d want to come home with me. Maybe I want you to.” Tim reached up, traced Damian’s jaw with a single finger. “I’m not _promising_  you anything, Damian- because I’m pretty sure we just had our _moment_. But…” he inhaled again. “There is something I might want.”

“What’s that?” Damian was looking at him again, like Tim might be the center of the world- and in that moment, every time Damian had _left_  hurt even more- and every time Tim hadn’t outright asked him to stay weighed heavy.

“For you to not leave,” Tim whispered, “before morning. If you come home with me- don’t leave again.”

Damian slid his fingers back into Tim’s hear, leaned in, pressed their foreheads together. Tim knew _why_  Damian had left- the same reasons he’d never asked him to stay. The same reasons he’s chased him off, at times.

Punishment, self loathing, a personal purgatory- still harboring all the blame, for what had happened to Bruce. And giving himself a taste of what he wanted, and then denying himself- it _hurt_  down in his core, in ways Tim _understood_.

“I won’t leave,” Damian whispered. “We’re done with that, Tim. We’re… moving on. Father has forgiven us- we have to forgive ourselves.” His other arm locked tightly around Tim. “I want to wake up with you. I still _love you_.”

Tim nodded. And while he didn’t echo the words- he wouldn’t deny to himself that he was so far in love with Damian that he wasn’t sure he knew the way back out.


	12. Renovation AU pt 9 (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Your renovation fic is one of the best thing I read this year."
> 
> This was honestly very overdue for an update...

Jason pulled up towards the house, for a moment wondering if he was even in the right place- but there was Roy’s truck, sitting in the driveway. He threw the car in park, killed the ignition-

And just sat there, for a moment. Looking at it. It was fairly large, old looking, a big tree in the front yard. The fact that he _had_  a yard was a little mind blowing for Jason. Sure, the house he was selling had a small one- but this felt like a different world, out here.

Jason was so used to the city, that the only time he really saw this much space was at the Manor.

He pulled off his seatbelt, stepping out and pocketing his keys. He’d made a point to change after the meeting- didn’t want to show up in a shirt and tie and _make this weird_.

God, it wasn’t weird, _right_? It was just two guys, hanging out. Dinner between new friends- nothing else.

Except Jason’s stomach was in knots, and he knew he _wanted_  it to be _something else_.

He headed up through the yard, over a stone path, climbed the few steps up to the small front porch. He rang the doorbell, settling his hands in his pockets and waiting. He heard footsteps, and then the door was opening and Roy was flashing a smile at him.

“Hey stranger, c’mon in.” He stepped back and Jason slipped in, toeing his shoes off as Roy closed the door. “You find the place okay?”

Jason nodded. “You’re further out than I thought, this is more like _forty_  minutes, not thirty.”

Roy laughed, turning and heading into the house. “So we’re starting this with an argument about _ten minutes_?” He waved Jason off, and Jason grinned. He took a quick glance towards the living room, barely got a look before he realized Roy was disappearing into the kitchen. Jason hurried, leaned against the doorway and watched him popping open the oven, peeking in.

“You’re making dinner?”

“Yeah,” Roy offered, “I thought, you know, you’d be hungry. How did your meeting go?”

Jason stared at him for a minute, before he cleared his throat, found his voice. “It was fine. Nothing uh… exciting. I just translated for Tim is all.” He watched Roy nod, before the man closed the oven, standing up.

And this felt…domestic. In a _honey how was your day? Dinner will be done in twenty_  sort of way.

“Well, I’m glad it went well. Do you want something to drink?” Jason managed to shake his head, and Roy walked towards him, past him, back out of the kitchen. Jason turned, following him, watching as Roy glanced at the couch, before he was leaning over it, cleaning up. “Don’t get too excited about dinner either- I’m not a great cook. I mean, I’m either feeding just myself, or me and Lian- and she’s pretty easy to please.”

“I bet it’s going to be great,” Jason offered, leaning his arms on the back of the couch and glancing down. Roy had two stuffed animals tucked under his arm, was gathering up a mess of picture books.

“You have way too much faith in me,” Roy joked, glancing up. “And sorry it’s a bit of a mess. I asked Lian to pick up this morning, but you know… kids. And I spent most of my time after you texted me getting that attempt at dinner in the oven.”

“It’s really okay,” Jason offered, straightening up and walking around the couch. “Here, let me help at least.” He took the stack of books from Roy, who opened his mouth to say he didn’t _have_  to- but Jason just shot him a look, and Roy laughed.

“Thanks.” He pulled one of Lian’s blankets from where it was stuck, partially between the cushions, before he started walking. Jason followed him out of the room, towards the stairs and up to the second floor. “I guess you’re getting a tour of the place,” Roy joked, “Not that it’s very exciting.”

“No, it’s a nice house,” Jason countered, and Roy paused, seemed out to say something as he got Lian’s door open- before he simply huffed.

“She’s going to be the death of me,” he said, stepping in- dodging a bucket of Legos which was tipped over, spilled onto the hardwood. Jason stepped around it, watched Roy lean over Lian’s bed, setting the stuffed animals against the wall, before folding up her blanket. “Those can just got anywhere on her book shelf,” he offered, as he folded up her blanket, set it at the edge of the bed.

Jason headed across the room, began setting the books on one of the shelves. There was a shocking amount of them, considering her age.

“I swear, her room was _perfect_  like ten minutes before Jade picked her up,” Roy was saying, getting down on the ground to scoop up the Legos. “She must’ve forgotten something and knocked this over.” He sighed again, capping up the bucket and shoving it under her bed, before he turned, glanced up and noticed Jason. He stood up, walked over and paused a step behind Jason, shoving his hands into the pockets of his well warn jeans. “She’s big on story time.”

“I can tell,” Jason offered. “That’s… nice, actually. I bet for you at least.” He glanced back and Roy smiled.

“It is, honestly. We… have a lot of fun.” He shifted a little, cleared his throat, “Uh, anyway- thanks. You didn’t have to help me clean up. We can… go back downstairs.” Jason nodded, followed Roy out of the room, tugging the door shut behind him. “You can sit down,” Roy offered, “I jut have to check on the food again.”

Jason nodded, headed back into the living room and settled down on the couch. He fished his phone out of his pocket, checked it- noticed he had a few messages.

_You had better update me later. I want to know how this date goes. Oh- so does Dick._

He rolled his eyes, and figured it had been a mistake to tell Tim he was heading to Roy’s place, after the meeting. And of _course_  he’d already told Dick.

 _And when I say how it goes- I mean a fucking play by play Jason_.

He huffed, simply typed out _it’s not a date Timbo_  and sent it, before he shoved his phone back into his pocket, just as Roy was walking back out. Roy flopped down on the couch next to him, tipping his head back, strands of hair falling free from his ponytail.

“I thought maybe we could binge some movies or something,” Roy offered, “I’m not entirely sure what you’re _into_ \- and uh… I’m not really good at this whole hanging out thing. But that seemed like a good idea.”

Jason laughed at that, shifting so he could turn to better face Roy, digging one shoulder into the couch. “We can do whatever you like,” he offered, “I’m just glad for some company that aren’t my crazy brothers.”

Roy laughed at that. “Don’t you have a sister too?”

Jason nodded. “Oh- but Cass is fine. Her company is always welcome.” Roy snorted, reaching up to cover his mouth.

“My company consists of myself and a four year old, so- yeah, I feel you.” He lowered his hand, and the two simply grinned at each other.

*

They only had time for half a movie, before dinner was ready. Jason rather liked the homey feeling of sitting at Roy’s kitchen table. The house felt _lived in_ , which was more than he could say for his apartment. Sometimes that felt down right _sterile_.

“This is actually really good,” Jason offered, his fork cutting easily into a piece of chicken- snagging some of the mushrooms around it too before he popped it into his mouth.

“You’re just saying that,” Roy said, and Jason rolled his eyes, waited until he swallowed to speak.

“It _is_. Listen, I love to cook, I _know_  what I’m talking about.”

“So let me get this straight,” Roy said, leaning his elbows on the table, “You love to cook, you know more languages than I can probably count, you’ve got family money, and you’re gorgeous to boot- really, how are you single? Am I missing something here?”

Jason felt heat flaring up in his cheeks, and he looked away. “I’m- I’m not…” he stammered, couldn’t even _finish_  the statement- but Roy was just saving him off.

“There’s totally a girlfriend somewhere,” he teased, and Jason simply _shook his head_. “No? Really?” Roy didn’t sound convinced. “Boyfriend than?”

Jason gripped his fork tighter- and he was terrified of _answering_  that, because he didn’t want to make Roy uncomfortable and-

“Probably both. I’m absolutely onto you, Jason Todd.” Roy flashed a smile, before returning to his food, and Jason almost wanted to laugh, despite his nerves.

He managed a chuckle, before he felt his phone vibrating. He tugged it from his pocket, glanced at it, before he pushed his chair back. “Sorry,” he said, recognizing the number of the realtor he’d hired, “I have to take this.” Roy only nodded, and Jason stood up, unlocking the phone and stepping from the room.

Roy glanced down at his plate, his smile dropping away. He sounded like an _ass_ , he was sure. He just wanted to get Jason to smile- and how had he ever done this small talk thing? How had he ever done this-

Oh, yeah. A couple shots and a hit from something. Even with Jade, he’d been _smashed_  the first night he met her, and she’d been fairly far gone too. But sober, he just felt like a bumbling idiot-

Jason came walking back in, phone back in his pocket, smiling as he sat back down. “Everything okay?” Roy asked, and Jason nodded.

“More than okay. Guess whose house just sold?” He flashed a grin, and Roy leaned back in his chair.

“ _Not shit_ \- really?” Jason nodded. “Congrats man! That was _fast_. See, you’ve got a real eye for this.”

“Well, I had a lot of good help,” Jason offered, keeping his gaze fixed on Roy. Roy simply waved him off.

“Yeah, yeah, well- I’m not _that_  good.”

“I doubt that.”

Roy felt his breath catching over that- and, he didn’t- Jason hadn’t-

Surely he wasn’t insinuating at _something else_.

“Now I really feel bad about not getting dessert,” Roy offered, trying to push the comment- and the way it made his palms feel sweaty, his chest feel tight and hot. “Dessert in this house usually consist of me trying to not notice how many Oreos my daughter can eat.”

Jason laughed at that, and god, Roy was sure he could never, _ever_  get sick of that sound.

*

Jason got his arms around his legs, his feet planted firmly at the edge of the couch, as he stared at the television, watching a movie he’d seen more times than he even cared to admit. But he’d grown up loving _Alien_ , and when Roy had pulled the box set out, Jason hadn’t been able to keep from excitedly nodding that _that_  had to be what they watched for the night.

Still, he was looking so focused because he didn’t want Roy to realize he _wasn’t_. At all. He was acutely aware of how close they were sitting together, that if he leaned a little, he could get his head on Roy’s shoulder.

“I used to want one of these, as a kid,” Roy said, as the facehugger skittered across the screen. Jason grimaced.

“A _facehugger_?”

“Okay, no- but the _Alien_  itself. I thought it’d be cool- like a sort of freaky dog or something.” He laughed. “One time, when I was a kid, these bullies came after me. You know- ginger, freckles, and I wasn’t doing _bad_  at school, so I guess I just screamed dork. Well, they cornered me when I was leaving- and I had to be in like, fifth grade. Pushed me around a little. And I was still sort of small, so I couldn’t exactly do much pushing back- and I don’t even _know_  why I thought it was a good idea, but I sort of… pretended to be one.” He waved his hand at the television, and Jason simply _stared_.

“You mean-

“ _Yeah_.  Full on screeched and did this weird thing with my arms that probably looked more like a damn dinosaur. Hunched up all weird, got my lip twitching. But they left me alone- took of yelling I was hopped up on _something_. That I’d lost my damn mind.” Roy laughed at himself, reaching and pressing his hand to his forehead. “Maybe I had a little.”

Jason was nearly _roaring_  with laughter, head dropped back. “Oh my god, I’m trying to picture you as some little kid pretending to be a goddamn _alien_. Holy fuck.” He sucked in a breath, wheezing fro laughing so hard, and Roy reached over, punched his arm.

“Careful rich boy, or I’ll get on that coffee table and  _reenact_  it.” Jason snorted, shaking as his laughter subsided.

“Wouldn’t be the same, you’re pretty far from scrawny now.” Roy quirked up a brow at that, and Jason glanced over at him. “What?”

“Not sure if you’re just stating the facts… or… I don’t know…” Roy waved his hand, blushing slightly. “Uh, forget I said anything.”

Jason stared at Roy for a second- and god, he might never know what got into him, if maybe everything had been building too much, if he had laughed himself into an oxygen high- but he turned, pushed himself up onto one knee and swung his other leg to the other side of Roy’s lap. He straddled him, reached out and got his hands on his broad shoulders, running his hands over the perfect curve.

“Compliment you?” Jason filled in, and Roy was just _staring_  up at him. Like he didn’t know how Jason had _got_  there, or if he was even real, or-

“Yeah… that…” Roy reached out, got his fingers in the belt loops of Jason’s jeans, tugging gently. “ _Were you_?”

“If I was?” Jason’s heart was in his throat and he couldn’t believe he was _doing_  this but- but Roy wasn’t pushing him off and those green eyes were just watching him like he was so intrigued-

Roy didn’t answer, just tugged on Jason’s belt loops again- and when Jason leaned over, gripping his shoulders to keep his balance, he leaned up, tilted his head until his mouth could slide against Jason’s. It was brief, like he was testing the waters- but when Roy pulled back, glanced from Jason’s eyes down to his lips-

He only smiled and leaned in again, kissing him harder now. Jason gripped his shoulders even tighter, felt Roy’s hands moving up to his waist, holding him steady. Opened mouthed and slow, Jason felt dizzy barely a second in, wasn’t sure this was actually _happening_ , that Roy was- he was-

He made a little sound, delight and shock all rolled into one, and Roy’s hands moved down to his hips, his tongue flicking at Jason’s lower lip, tracing it- but not pushing into his mouth until Jason’s was sliding against it. Jason shivered, and that had Roy surging forward, arms moving around him, as Jason’s hands moved down to his biceps, squeezed- got hard muscle beneath his hands, and he was _so dizzy_.

He had to pull back, to suck in a breath. Didn’t _want_  to, but he didn’t want to black out, either. And the way his heart was pounding, that wouldn’t have been hard. Roy glanced up at him, before he cracked a smile.

“You kiss just like I thought you would,” he murmured, and Jason felt a shiver in his spine, over his _tone_.

“Yeah? How’s that?”

Roy licked his lips. “ _Good_.”

Jason was kissing him again before he could register he had moved. Had his mouth on Roy’s and was pushing past his lips, felt Roy’s hands roaming his back, his sides-

Slipping up under his button down and rubbing the bare skin above his jeans. Jason groaned, and Roy swallowed the sound down, Jason’s hands moving to his chest, desperately working at the buttons of his flannel as he rocked in his lap.

When _Roy_ moaned, Jason was sure he had lost his damn mind.

His fingers slipped on the buttons, but when he finally got it open, got his hands on the tank top Roy was wearing beneath it, felt head and the cut lines of his chest, Jason was sure he’d black out again. He shoved at Roy’s shirt at his shoulders- and god, he didn’t want to go this fast, but he didn’t want to _stop_ -

Roy made the decision for him.

“Hey,” he managed, before the words dissolved into another kiss. “Hold- hold on.” Jason pulled back, looking down at Roy with those gorgeous grey eyes, pupils large, and Roy fought down the sound in his throat.

Jason pulled back, leaning back, closer to Roy’s knees. “Sorry,” he offered, the color rising in his cheeks. “I... _fuck_ , I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay,” Roy offered, sliding his hands down from beneath Jason’s shirt. “I sort of... escalated that. I just... there’s...” Roy trailed off, heaved a sigh, before he blurted in a fit of honesty, “I like you a _lot_  and there’s things you don’t need to see.”

Jason swallowed, stared, was trying to comprehend the _I like you a lot_  bit, when Roy was suddenly pulling his flannels off his shoulders, his arms, tossing it to the couch. Jason took a moment to stare at his arms, the hard, bold lines of ink, splashes of gorgeous color, perfect curves of muscle that had to have been dreamt up in some sort of damn wet dream-

And then Roy was holding one arm up, baring the crease of his elbow. And there, between the ink, were a few small, puckered scars, the faint noticeable lines of track marks, above them.

“I’ve had a few vices,” Roy offered, “I just don’t talk about all of them.” He glanced away before continuing. “Heroin was the main one, for a long time. I only quit when Jade found out she was pregnant... but I had a lot of fucked up years by that point.” He swallowed thickly, and Jason lifted a hand, let it hover- hesitated, because he wanted to touch, but didn’t want to _intrude_. “And I get it if you want to get off my lap and pretend this didn’t happen. Someone getting over alcoholism- that’s an easy thing to admire. Someone quitting a hard drug though, I know that’s-”

“Even more admirable,” Jason offered, before nodding down to his hand, still hovering. “Can I?” Roy nodded, and Jason settled his hand on his forearm, thumb rubbing along one of his tattoos- not touching his scars yet. “Did you think I’d have a problem?”

“Honestly? Yeah.” Roy glanced over at Jason’s hand, as it eased up slowly. “Most people do. I get that whole _you’re so good_  for giving up the bottle- but admitting I was ever intimate with a needle? No one looks at you the same.” He shook his head. “And... I didn’t want you to _stop_  looking at me.”

Jason nodded, hand moving up, thumb pressing to the first puckered scar, rubbing slowly. Roy tensed for a moment, before he relaxed. Didn’t tell Jason to stop.

No one touched him here, _ever_. Only a needle. But there was something almost _refreshing_  about the way Jason did.

“Before Bruce,” Jason said, not looking up, “I was a kid living in a bad part of town. My dad ran with some shitty guys, got himself gutted in prison during one of his stints behind bars. Mom was... an addict. She used to shoot up all the time. I was seven when I found her like that, needle still in her arm.” Jason let his thumb slide up over a track mark. “I’ve seen what this shit does to you- and I know, it’s not something you just wake up one morning and give up. It _hurts_  to stop. She tried...” He trailed off, licked his lips- chuckled bitterly. “You said you stopped when Jade was pregnant?”

Roy nodded. “Yeah. Found out I was going to be a dad, and... took a hard look at my life.” Roy glanced up, but Jason still wasn’t looking at him. “I wasn’t going to raise a kid when I couldn’t even take care of myself.”

“See, _that_ ,” Jason started, his throat tight, “that’s mind blowing. _That’s_  just...” Jason’s voice broke, “ _fuck Roy_ , do you even realize how damn _good_  you are?”

Roy felt Jason’s hand tremble, and he leaned forward, got his arms around him. Jason leaned over him, slumped, pressing his face into his shoulder, as Roy squeezed tightly. Jason’s breath was hitching, and he was _telling_  himself he was alright-

“Bruce made me sit through therapy,” Jason offered, “after he adopted me. My mom hadn’t been dead long. Made all of us go through it. But I remember sitting there and thinking that there was no way to ever stop, what she did. That her drugs were like a god.” Jason shifted, glanced up at Roy. “I was terrified of them. And... knowing there’s one less kid who has to go through that, who doesn’t have to dream about finding their parent on an endless loop like I did...” Jason cut off, laughed at himself, forced himself to straighten up. “Shit, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I’m doing...”

Roy offered him a tentative smile. “Opening up, I’d say.” he rubbed his hands down Jason’s spine. “Which I _appreciate_  Jason, more than you’ll ever know.” He sighed, licked his lips, before he laughed. Laughed in a way that dragged a smile to Jason’s lips.

“ _What_?” Jason asked, as Roy’s hands shifted back to his hips, gave them an affectionate squeeze.

“Just... that was quite a chain of events. My atrociously embarrassing childhood actions to a fucking _awesome_  kiss to just pouring our souls out. You know, a normal Friday night.” Jason laughed, tipping his head back.

“It was a pretty nice kiss, wasn’t it?”

Roy hummed. “Yeah. It should happen again.” Jason’s laughter subsided, and he lifted his head, glancing down at Roy, who was smiling at him. “Because honestly? I’ve been thinking I wanted to kiss you for a while.”

“Yeah?” Roy nodded, and Jason reached out, toyed with some of the hair that had freed itself from his ponytail. “What’s the adult way to say I’ve been staring at you like a kid in a candy shop and would’ve probably taken an on army of _aliens_  to get to kiss you once?”

Roy laughed, hard, and Jason grinned sheepishly. “I don’t think there _is_  one,” he admitted, “But how about we just call tonight a very lame first date on my part- and maybe you let me kiss you again.”

“It wasn’t lame,” Jason admitted, leaning back over Roy. “Honestly? It was pretty perfect.” And it _was_. It was just as awkward as Jason felt, treading into this- but raw enough, _honest enough_ , to make him think they were both _serious_  enough for it. About it.

And the kiss Roy gave him, this slow burning thing that had him getting his arms around his neck and simply holding on- that spoke a thousand silent words into his mouth, breathed them right down into his lungs-

That this, this could be something _good_.


	13. Renovation AU pt10 (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had some requests for more Renovation AU, and I think it’s time :3

Jason pushed open the door to the Manor, glancing around the empty foyer. He stepped in, shutting the door and pocketing his keys. “Anyone home?” he called, listening for a moment- and finally hearing the shuffling of feet, before he saw Cass appearing at the top of the stairs, jogging them down, her gym bag thrown over her shoulder. He flashed a smile at her when she hit the floor, and she returned it. “Going to kick some ass?”

“Training,” she said, adjusting her bag.

“When am I going to get to watch you fight? You know I do love knowing how scary my little sister is.” He closed the gap between them, tossed an arm around her shoulders and tugged her in playfully. Cassandra laughed.

“Soon enough. Bruce isn’t keen on me actually participating in a match.”

“Why? Afraid you’ll accidentally kill someone?” Cass rolled her eyes.

“I have to run, I’ll be late. He’s in his office, if you want him.”

“Thanks much princess.” Jason kissed her temple and let go, watched her heading for the door. Wondered if she had any idea who she was training with- that the woman was in fact the ex to the man Jason had been working with, these past endless weeks-

The man whose house he’d been at, the night prior. Who he’d _kissed_  and god, who had _kissed back_.

Jason reached up, rubbed his jaw as he hurried up the stairs. He heard faint music coming from behind one of the doors- recognized Damian’s violin, and smiled to himself as he turned down the opposite end of the hallway. He followed it towards the end, knocked against the heavy wooden door of Bruce’s office, before cracking open the door and slipping his head in.

“Anyone home?” he asked, and Bruce glanced up from his desk. He had his laptop open, along with a number of papers strewn about it- some weighted down by his tablet. Jason wasn’t even sure he _wanted_  to know what he was doing.

“Jason,” he said, “Come in.” Jason stepped in, shut the door behind him and walked over, leaning his hip against Bruce’s desk and glancing down.

“You look swamped,” Jason said, “Do you want me to come back?”

“No, no, what’s on your mind?” Bruce shut his laptop, turning to face him.

“The house sold,” Jason said, “I thought you should know. I got the call last night.”

“Impressive, looks like you did some good work, then.”

“Yeah. Listen... I worked with the boundaries you set me, and I got some good results- frankly, I want to do this again. I think I’d got a knack for it.” Bruce folded his hands in his lap, eyeing Jason. His stare a silent _continue_. “Look Bruce, you’ve got my hands tied financially. I want to do this for _myself_. Being some spoiled rich boy isn’t everyone’s thing- Dick might wear it well, but maybe I want to make my own way.” Bruce broke a smile at the playful jab at his oldest, and Jason felt a little relief beginning to take hold. “I’m paying you back for what was put into the house. But I want to know if you’ll front me the expense of another one, until I’ve got enough to be doing this on my own. A few good flips, and I’ll be well and clear.”

Bruce continued to study him, and Jason wished, sometimes, that he could just peek inside his mind. He _loved_  Bruce, he really did- the man saved him, when the streets could have eaten him alive. Saved all of them, when Gotham could have swallowed them screaming. But there was so much to him that Jason didn’t always _understand_ -

Namely, that unnerving stare he always gave, when he was intently _learning_  someone.

“How about this,” Bruce said, leaning forward. “I’ve got a new youth center we’re working to set up, in the inner city. We’ve purchased the building, but it needs a _lot_  of work. And I’d like to trust you with that.” Jason opened his mouth to speak, but Bruce continued. “It’s a fairly hefty project, I know. It would take up a decent amount of your time. But I think we could draw up a contract so that you wouldn’t need to _borrow_  anything from me, for your next renovation. Or even next few.”

Jason felt his jaw going slack. He took a moment to just breathe, before- “I don’t know what to even _say_.”

“Say you’ll help me out,” Bruce said with a smile, “Because I don’t know who else to turn to for this, and _I_  sure as hell am not going it.”

Jason laughed over that, and Bruce stood up, reached out and got his arm around his shoulders. “Yeah, alright,” Jason said, “When am I starting?”

“I’ll email you all the plans. This second would be great. If you’ve got some time, I’ll brief you in.” Bruce gave him a squeeze, and Jason shrugged a shoulder, pulling away to settle on the edge of the desk, as Bruce sat back down in his chair.

*

By the time Jason finally left Bruce’s office, his brain was going a mile a minute. Bruce was giving him _total control_  of the project. They had a set budget, of course- but it felt _astronomical_  to Jason, compared to what he had worked with before.

He jogged down the stairs, was about to make a call, when his phone started ringing. He stared at Tim’s name, before sighing and answering. “What up baby bro?”

“You never _called_  me, Jason.” He was frowning, Jason knew.

“About...?”

“ _Your date_!”

Jason paused, at the foot of the steps. “Timbo, it wasn’t a _date_.” Except maybe that kiss had made it seem like one.

“Uh-huh. You’re not convincing me. Dick’s literally sitting in my office-” Tim paused, before the _sound_  changed, and Jason knew he was on speaker phone, “And we _need to know_.”

“What you both need is a life,” Jason said, stuffing one hand in his pocket. “And it was just _dinner_  and two guys sitting up watching old movies.”

And maybe kissing even _more_.

And maybe opening up about shit _neither of them liked to share with the world_.

“I’m having a hard time believing that.” Dick now, and god, he really _was_  just hanging out in Tim’s office. Jason wondered how Tim had fit _that_  into his busy schedule.

“Well, get used to it. Now I have to go- I have work to do.” Their silence was pressing enough, and Jason added, “I’ll explain later. Dinner? Maybe tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll check my schedule and text you.” Tim, again.

“Great. Later losers.” Jason paused, and before he hung up, said with a bit of a wicked smile, “Oh- he’s a damn good kisser.”

He hung up on that note, against the sound of both his brothers yelling his name. That ought to keep them buzzing enough to actually _make_  dinner, and not blow it off. Besides- Jason couldn’t help but torment them. It was part of being family.

He headed for the manor door, opening it and stepping out, clicking through his contacts and now making the call that _mattered_.

*

“So... this is it?” Roy stared up at the old building, settled in the heart of Gotham. Next to him, Jason was taking a drag from his cigarette.

“First time I’m seeing it to.” He exhaled, head tipped back, and Roy stole a glance at him, smirking. Jason met his eye, quirking up a brow.

“What?”

“You’re hot. That’s it.” Roy shrugged a shoulder casually, and Jason took another drag, exhaling as he laughed.

“I asked you out about _work,_ and you’re hitting on me?” Roy’s smirk turned to a grin, and he turned to face Jason, got one arm around his waist and tugged him in.

“Pretty much,” Roy said, leaning a little closer.

“I taste like smoke,” Jason pointed out, even as his heart felt like it was leaping up into his throat. Roy plucked the cigarette from Jason’s fingers, studied it for a moment before taking a drag, tipping his own head back and exhaling smoke up above them.

Jason felt his gut going painfully _tight_.

“Think I care?” He asked, before he leaned in, pressed his mouth to Jason’s. Jason clutched at his biceps- which might have been a mistake, because it did nothing to ease the dizziness he felt. If anything, it made him sure he’d black out from the pure _adrenaline_  rush he was getting.

Roy’s mouth moved slowly, perfectly- those perfect heavy drags of his lips, open mouthed but not pushing _into_  Jason’s mouth. Jason shivered, clutched tighter, and when Roy pulled back, the redhead was _smiling_  again.

He didn’t say anything, just lifted Jason’s cigarette again- held it as he took a drag, Jason exhaling with a shaky breath.

“I won’t pass up a chance to kiss you,” Roy said, his voice a little husky. “Trust me on that.” Jason nodded, taking his cigarette back, and Roy stepped away, looking back at the building. “So, taking me inside?”

Jason tossed his cigarette down, grinding it out and pulling his keys from his pocket. Bruce had given him a copy earlier.

While the outside of the building at been dismal, the inside was equally _dreary_. Roy heard Jason groan few times, as they explored the mostly open spaces. There were three floors, plus a hefty basement- and while Jason didn’t seem thrilled, Roy had seen _far worse_.

“It’s not so bad,” Roy offered, as they headed back down from the top floor. “Really. The open plan is nice- putting up walls is easier than taking them down.”

“I guess,” Jason offered, “It’s just... a lot.”

“Well, from what I can tell about your _dad_ , he wouldn’t give this to you if he didn’t think you could handle it. How about this,” Roy reached out, took Jason’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Draw up some plans, get some ideas for what you _want_  this to look like, and I’ll tell you if it’s possible. That is, if you want my input that much.”

Jason laughed at that, tugging Roy in by his hand. “More than your input,” he offered, before his cheeks tinged lightly at the _implications_ , and Roy _swore_  Jason was goddamn _adorable_  in that moment. “I was hoping you might want a _job_.”

Roy arched a brow. “Oh?” Jason nodded. “Did I impress?” Jason laughed at that, leaning in and pecking the corner of Roy’s mouth.

“In a lot of ways.” Jason offered a subtle smile, squeezed Roy’s hand. “So how about it? Be my sanity again?”

“I think I can handle that.” Roy leaned in, paused right above Jason’s lips, “If we can have dinner again?”

Jason’s kiss was all the answer Roy needed.

*

“God took you long enough!” Tim was staring at Jason as he walked over to their table, settling down. He had a drink in front of him that was mostly gone, and the color to his cheeks told Jason he’d probably downed it in the last twenty minutes. “You can’t just leave a conversation like you did and then be _late_  to the dinner _you_  insisted on!”

“I was working,” Jason said, glancing from Tim to Dick, who was sipping at his own drink- then to Damian, who seemed more concerned with _whatever_  he was doing on his phone. “I assume Bruce told you what he _gifted_  to me.”

Jason said it with a smile- despite feeling like he might be in over his head, he was _excited_  about this. It always felt good, when Bruce thought he did a good job with something. Approval was a thing he knew he needed perhaps more than was healthy.

“He did,” Tim said, “I clued in Dick and Damian while we _waited_. And we can talk about that later- more important things.” Tim leaned towards Jason, staring at him with those pretty blue eyes. “ _You said he was a good kisser_.”

Jason offered a grin- and thought back, for a moment, to the kisses he’d stolen from Roy the night before, after their dinner. Which they had at least used partially to discuss what _could_  be done with the building, to fit what Bruce wanted into it.

And partially to discuss Lian, as Jade had _called_  in the middle of dinner because Lian had wanted to tell Roy about a new book her mother had bought for him to read to her.

And _partially_  for just an endless amount of lingering glances and soft, subtle touches. Across hands, thighs-

“He is,” Jason clarified, pausing when the waiter stopped to take his drink order. “What more is there to tell?”

“Do you have a _boyfriend_  is what Tim _means_  to be asking,” Dick exclaimed, reaching over and forcing Damian’s phone down onto the table, so he’d look up as well.

Jason shrugged a shoulder. “Listen, we didn’t... _discuss_  that. But... maybe?” He turned, thanked the waiter when he set his drink down, and took a long drink- _needing_  it for a moment. “I don’t know. He’s working on this with me.”

All three of his brothers smirked over that. But kept their stares level with him. Jason fidgeted, taking another drink.

“Look, I just know I like him, and he likes me. I feel... at ease, with him. And still somehow out of my skin.” He leaned an elbow on the table. “And I’m happy to see where it goes. And if that means he’s my boyfriend tomorrow, great. If it means it takes us _months_  to say that- well, that works too. I’ve got time. I don’t plan to go dying anytime soon.” He lifted his glass, and his brothers offered up their own smiles, all lifting their glasses to clink them together.

“Better not,” Damian said, pulling his water back, “You are possibly the most tolerable of this lot.”

“I’m offended,” Dick said, mocking a hurt look.

“I’m not shocked in the slightest,” Tim mumbled, even as he flashed the youngest a smile.

Jason only rolled his eyes at his family- and decided he really meant what he said. He’d take this one day at a time- after all, that was how he’d taken his life thus far, it only seemed fair, if Roy was going to be a part of it, that he fit into that same rhythm.


	14. I'm a Fucking Delight! (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off that text post, “Ok but which part of ur otp unironically calls themselves “a fucking delight” and which one immediately snorts.”

“I don’t know why you get so worked up over a little family time,” Roy said, leaning in the doorway of the kitchen as Jason secured the top on one of many rather large tupperware containers. “I mean, your family is wonderful. A little on the extreme side, but hey.”

Jason rolled his eyes, turning to face his husband. “Funny, coming from you, who used to be so terrified of a little quality time with the other Bats.” He grinned, and Roy lifted his chin.

“Well, I got over that,” he said, “I mean, no one killed me the first time you dragged me along and referred to me as, and I quote, _my rather sad excuse for a boyfriend_.”

“And now look at you,” Jason teased, “ _My sad excuse for a husband_.” They held a stare for a moment, before they both started laughing, Jason reached up to rest his forehead against his palm.

“I got over the whole _oh shit I’m dating a bat_ bit,” Roy added, “I mean, even Bruce only scares me a _little_ now. After all, I’m a fucking _delight_.” Jason snorted, ready to comment,

When from the other room they heard Lian yell, “Daddy you said the _fuck word_ , that’s bad!”

Jason and Roy cringed in unison, Roy muttering, “shit,” just as Lian popped up being him, grabbing onto the belt loops of his jeans and leaning in. Roy jumped slightly, and Lian frowned.

“Daddy _that’s_ bad too!”

“Jesus Christ you gave me a heart attack,” he said, reaching up to clutch at his chest. “Jason why the _hell_ did you teach her that?”

“I didn’t teach her anything,” Jason said, mock innocence so thick Roy could’ve cut right through it. Lian walked with a skip in her step across the kitchen, and Jason slid an arm around the nine-year-old, giving her a squeeze. “Right princess?”

“Right Jayjay.”

“She learned to _sneak_ from you,” Roy said, raking a hand back through his hair. “God, I’ll be dead before she’s a teenager at this point.”

“Does that mean I won’t have to be Speedy and I can jump right to Arsenal?”

Jason covered his mouth, snorting a laugh as Roy groaned out _Lian!_ And shook his head.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked, giving up entirely, knowing that whatever this battle had become, he had lost. As usual. “We’ll be late if we don’t get in that car soon.”

“Uh-huh,” Lian said, leaving Jason’s side to walk out of the kitchen. “I’ll put my shoes on!” He turned his stare back to Jason, who was facing the counter, securing the lid on the last container.

“She’s going to get us in so much trouble today,” Roy said, walking over and helping Jason settle the containers in bags, “When she mouths off at, oh, I don’t know, _Bruce_.”

“Good thing she’s cute,” Jason said with a smirk, “She’ll get away with it.”

“And _us_?”

Jason glanced at his husband, before he shrugged a shoulder. “You did say you’d be dead before she’s a teenager. Don’t worry, the Lazarus Pit isn’t _too_  rough.”

Roy smacked his husband’s shoulder. “I don’t know what I see in you,” he huffed, moving to turn and walk away. Jason turned as well, hooked an arm up around Roy’s chest and pulled him back, nuzzling into his neck.

“Relax Roytoy,” Jason whispered, kissing the side of his neck. “And you can’t resist me. _I’m a fucking delight_.”

Roy groaned, and knew he’d never be able to shake the sound of Jason’s chuckles from rattling around in his skull. Not that he actually wanted to.


	15. Come Back to Bed (Birdflash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Come back to bed kisses with birdflash?"
> 
> "come back to bed kisses left on A’s neck and shoulder, unhurried and tender, with arms wrapped around A’s waist."

Wally could hear Dick in the kitchen, rustling around. The apartment smelled like coffee already, and he stared at their bedroom door, his cheek on Dick’s pillow, smelling the ghost of his shampoo, wondering if Dick was trying to get dressed while getting his coffee. If he had messed the buttons up on his shirt again- if he still had his tooth brush in his mouth.

Mornings weren’t quite exactly his thing.

Wally pushed himself up, climbed out of the- wonderfully warm- bed, and trudged into the hallway, towards the kitchen. Early mornings were one of the few times he didn’t feel like he needed to _rush_.

Sure enough, there was Dick in the kitchen, fighting with the buttons to his shirt as he watched the coffee pot. Wally leaned against the doorway, just _looking_  for a minute, before he walked over, slid up right behind him and got his arms around his waist.

“Mornin’,” he mumbled, nuzzling the back of his neck. Dick paused his buttoning, turning his head, unable to fully see his boyfriend.

“Hey beautiful.”

“Where are you rushing to now?” Wally placed a lazy kiss to the back of Dick’s neck.

“Bruce needs me to drive to Gotham, meet up with him over some intel. I’m already late…” Dick trailed off, glancing down and huffing when he realized he’d gotten his buttons all wrong. Wally chuckled, kept his arms around him and reached up, deftly working them open.

“A phone call would probably be enough,” Wally said, fingers and knuckles brushing against Dick’s chest.

Dick hummed, let his eyes fall shut. “Walls, he _asked_  me to…” he trailed off for a second time when Wally eased the shirt back, off Dick’s shoulders, turned and pressed his warm mouth to scarred, dark skin.

“Come back to bed,” Wally whispered, “He won’t miss you for an hour.” Dick went to shake his head, but Wally dragged his kisses along the curve of his shoulder, his hands splaying on his belly- warm and so _comforting_ , and Dick knew if he gave in, there was no way he’d make it to Gotham _at all_.

“At least let me call him,” Dick conceded, and Wally laughed, breathy, against his skin.

“From the bed.”

Dick couldn’t disagree.


	16. Every Second of Every Day (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Is it possible to get the Morning kisses one with jaytim or timdami? I'd love ro see it!"
> 
> "morning kisses; gentle and lazy, humming in contentment, limbs still tangled together, hands wandering over soft exposed skin."
> 
> (TimDami because I haven’t written that ship in way too long!)

 

Damian was so warm, entangled with Tim. Like a fire, beneath skin that was shockingly soft between the scars. Tim pushed his face up under Damian’s chin, let one of his hands run along Damian’s side, the curve of his waist, up to his hip. He was rubbing a scar there when Damian’s eyelids fluttered open, and he leaned back, just enough to glance down, look at Tim with sleepy eyes.

“Hey there baby boy,” Tim offered, smiling up at him, enjoying the way Damian was unguarded in the morning- how he flushed and didn’t fight it. The younger said nothing, as Tim leaned up, kissed his chin, then the corner of his mouth. Damian’s arms moved out of reflex, clutched tighter around Tim, until they were flush together-

Until Tim could feel every time Damian breathed.

“I like you in the morning,” Tim murmured, kisses trailing along Damian’s jaw now. Damian hummed, let his eyes fall shut, one of his legs sliding between Tim’s.

“I had hoped you liked me all the time,” he countered, his voice slow, almost sluggish. The fact that he could be like this around Tim made his heart nearly _soar_. Because Damian, after all these years, truly trusted him.

Tim giggled, moving back to Damian’s mouth. “Oh I do,” he promised, pressing a soft kiss to them. “Every second of every day, _Damian_.”

When Tim kissed him again, it was lazy and slow, but had Damian responding as if Tim could get his fingers within all his warm skin, find every nerve, and simply hold them until they buzzed with life.


	17. Tell Us About Your Dreams (JayRoy/RedFam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "morning kisses JayRoy/Redfam???? :3"
> 
> "morning kisses; gentle and lazy, humming in contentment, limbs still tangled together, hands wandering over soft exposed skin."

 

Roy hummed, pressing his cheek tighter to his pillow as he felt Jason’s mouth, trailing lazily down his back. When he reached the center he gave a warm shiver, felt Jason’s breathy laugh against his skin.

“Love this spot,” Jason mumbled, kissing it again, because it _always_  got a response out of Roy. Roy smiled, kept his eyes shut, as Jason moved all the way to the small of his back, one hand rubbing his pajama clad thigh, before he moved back up, kissed right between Roy’s shoulder blades. His mouth moved, tracing patches of freckles, to one shoulder, until Roy pushed himself up slightly, turned and craned his neck to seek out Jason’s mouth.

The room gave way to the sounds of slow, wet kisses, to nothing but the subtle movements of the bed as Jason shifted, easing more over Roy’s shoulder. When they broke away, Jason pressed his forehead to Roy’s, flashing one of his _charming without trying_  smiles.

“You’re gorgeous in the morning,” Jason whispered, and Roy laughed.

“I won’t let you forget that.” He leaned in, pecked his boyfriend’s mouth again, before they heard the tell-tale rattling of their doorknob, before it was pushed open-

And moments later, Lian was hoisting herself up onto the bed.

“Daddy, Jayjay!” she yelled, and Jason pulled off of Roy, got his hands on her waist and lifted her up, pulling her in.

“G’morning darlin’,” he said, smacking a kiss right to her cheek. Lian giggled, as Roy rolled onto his back- was braced when Jason deposited Lian right onto him.

He lost his breath, but it was _worth_  it when she laughed.

“Hey pumpkin,” he said, getting his arms tight around her and hugging her. “You sleep okay?”

“I’m _not_  a pumpkin,” she said, puffing her cheeks out. “They’re _orange_ , daddy.”

Roy laughed at that, as Jason flopped back down, rolling onto his side and watching them.

“Right-o princess, that they are.” Roy kissed the top of her head, before he rolled onto his side as well, got Lian trapped between he and Jason. She giggled, more than happy to be walled in when Jason reached up, got his arm over her, his hand resting on Roy’s waist.

“Tell us about your dreams,” Jason said, as he stifled a yawn, let his eyes fall shut.

“You’ll fall asleep if I do Jayjay.”

“Nah, I won’t.” He cracked one eye open, looking at her. “Daddy might tho.”

“You’d never know, she can’t see me,” Roy teased, bowing his head to rest his forehead in Lian’s hair.

“No but I’d hear you snore,” Lian said, and Roy choked on his laugh, and Jason’s face flushed from the force of his.

“C’mon, I like stories,” Jason coaxed, as he slid his leg between Roy’s, further trapping her. Lian hummed, before she poked idly at a scar on Jason’s shoulder, tracing it like it was a picture from one of her books.

“’Kay. So, daddy turned into a _dragon…”_


	18. Lipstick (TimKon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "cheek kisses that leave red lipstick stains timkon plz!"
> 
> *chants* genderfluid Tim genderfluid Tim genderfluid Tim

 

“I feel like I look like an idiot,” Kon said, brushing his hands back through his hair. Cassie huffed, reaching up and batting them away, trying to tame the mess that was his undercut.

“Keep messing with everything and you will,” she chided. “You need a haircut.”

“I _just_ buzzed it,” Kon said, rubbing the back, and she shook her head.

“No, the _rest_  of it.” She sighed, dropped her hands to tighten his tie. “You tied this wrong. God you are a _mess_.” She worked the knot open, retying it, as Kon tried to look around her, in the mirror.

“He’s going to think I look stupid,” Kon said, as Cassie tucked his tie back into his jacket, adjusting his button down.

“He is _not_. Now don’t touch a thing on your body and you are perfect.” She stepped back, admiring Kon in a suit- a _real_  suit, which wasn’t something any of them saw every day- before she gave an approving nod and smile. “You’re golden Kon-y. Go get ‘em!”

Kon swallowed, grabbing the small bouquet of flowers off his bed and heading out his door. He knew Cassie was trailing behind him, as he made his way through the tower halls, towards Tim’s door.

He paused, took a moment to try and collect his courage, before he knocked on it. He heard Tim behind the doorway, cursing to himself, before it opened-

And Tim… Tim…

“Hey handsome,” Tim offered, leaning on the door. “You put that suit on just for me?”

Kon nodded, dumbly, trying not to get distracted by how _perfect_  Tim wore that little black dress, by the way his lips were painted a dark red.

“These are… for you…” Kon held the flowers out, and Tim smiled, took them and held them close enough that he could admire the curves of petals.

“You know, you _can_  be a gentleman sometimes,” Tim teased, gently rubbing a petal between his fingers, enjoying how silky it was. “Next time I’ll get your flowers, okay?”

Kon nodded, before he simply blurted, “God Tim you’re _gorgeous_.”

Tim paused, before his cheeks tinged a gentle pink. He glanced away, like he had been _nervous_  about showing this part of himself to Kon.

“You really think so?”

Kon nodded, couldn’t make his tongue work, and Tim smiled, leaned up and cupped Kon’s jaw. He pressed his mouth to his cheek in a sweet kiss, the kind that had Kon’s heart hammering in his throat.

“I’ll be right out,” Tim said, turning to head back into his room to set the flowers up. Kon exhaled, turned enough to see Cassie, hanging back and leaning around the corner.

“Did I do alright?” he asked, and Cassie, she was _grinning_.

She reached up, touched her thumb to her own cheek, and Kon reached up, touched his- felt the lipstick left behind. “You’re gonna do just fine.”


	19. Team Up (JayRoy/RedFam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Ohh joyful kisses would be adorable with Roy Lian and Jason <3"
> 
> "joyful kisses peppered across foreheads and cheeks between scattered giggles."

 

“That was _so cool_!” Lian yelled, tearing her mask off and tossing it onto the workbench in Roy’s workshop. “Did you _see_  how scared that mugger was daddy!”

“Oh, I did,” Roy said, arms folded as he watched Lian hop up onto the bench, pulling her crossbow out and aiming it across the room.

“I could’a hit him if he ran,” she said, “he was too scared! And that lady was so _happy_!”

Jason smiled, leaned his elbow onto Roy’s shoulder as he watched their daughter, running on her post-patrol high. Her _first_  post-patrol high.

And she had done _so well_. Had listened to the both of them, had stopped a mugging with very little help- it had gone far better than either of them could’ve hoped.

“We’re _unstoppable_!” Lian announced, throwing her arms up. Roy kept laughing, and Jason shook his head, heading over and scooping her up. She dropped her crossbow on the table as he cradled her princess style, walking back over to Roy.

“That we may be,” he said, “but not if we don’t get a little _sleep_.”

“I’m not tired!”

“You will be the moment your head hits that pillow,” Roy reasoned, leaning down and kissing her forehead. Lian puffed out her cheeks, and Roy quirked up a brow. “Oh, that’s asking for it princess.”

He pressed a kiss to one cheek, then her nose- then her other cheek. Lian burst into laughter, squirming in Jason’s hold, as Roy got her forehead, got another now warm and flushed cheek.

“ _Daaaaddy_!” she squealed, turning away, trying to seek solace in Jason’s chest. There was a moment where she thought she was safe- until she tipped her head back, and now it was Jason, kissing her warm cheeks, the bridge of her nose. She giggled, scrunching up her face. “No fair!” she yelled. “Two against one!”

“Let’s go even those odds then,” Jason said, switching her from princess style and tossing her up, over his shoulder. He held onto her legs as he walked for the stairs, Roy right behind, locking eyes with his daughter in silent agreement that the _team up_  would definitely be against Jason.


	20. Stubborn Idiot (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "A single loving kiss JayRoy?

 

“You’re going to fall asleep,” Roy said, as Jason leaned his head on his shoulder, warm cheek rubbing gently against the freckles on his skin.

“I’m-” Jason broke off, yawned, “not.” He tugged the blanket they were sharing higher up, eyes turning back to the television, to whatever late night movie they’d opted for this time.

“We could go to bed.”

“I’m not tired,” Jason mumbled, and Roy almost _laughed_. Stubborn as ever. Roy let it go, turning back to the television as well. Minutes passed before he noticed that Jason hadn’t added any commentary, and he glanced at his shoulder-

Where Jason was already fast asleep.

Roy chuckled, a low rumble from his chest, and shifted, bent enough that he could ghost a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Goodnight you stubborn idiot,” he teased, leaning his cheek on Jason’s soft curls. “I love you.”


	21. Going a Bit Fast (BruDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "heated kisses with gasps in between, hands tugging at clothes and exploring skin, bodies pressed close. giving in FOR BRUCEDICK"

Dick’s back smacked against the bedroom door the moment it shut, Bruce boxing him in against it. His mouth was hot, heavy, tasted like the red wine they’d been drinking- tasted like everything Dick _wanted_.

One of Bruce’s hands slid up Dick’s shirt, over the curves of his abs, along his chest, resting warm so that his palm rubbed against one of Dick’s nipples- had the younger mewling into Bruce’s mouth, around the man’s tongue. Dick reached out, got his hands at Bruce’s belt, worked the buckle desperately as he gasped himself, Bruce’s other hand pressing right between his legs.

Dick bucked, felt like he was delirious, wasn’t sure if he was drunk off the wine or Bruce or _both_  and didn’t even care. Just knew he wanted _more_.

“Bruce,” he groaned, as Bruce pulled off his mouth, left clumsy kisses all along his neck. Dick tugged at his belt, got it open, hands hastily moving to Bruce’s pants.

“Going a bit fast aren’t we?” Bruce asked, an _almost chuckle_  lacing his voice. Dick huffed, grinding against Bruce’s palm.

“You’re the one with your hand between my legs,” he teased, and was rewarded with a firm squeeze that had him throwing his head back, smacking the door and not even caring. “ _Fuck_.”

“Language, _Robin_ ,” Bruce chided, nipping at Dick’s earlobe- and despite his jeans, Dick _knew_  Bruce felt the way his cock twitched over that. No matter how old he got, Dick would _always_  be weak for Bruce calling him _Robin_.

Dick chose to suck on his tongue instead, finally getting Bruce’s pants open and one hand inside them. He heard Bruce gasp, right into his ear, and his smirk was all he offered as he had Bruce cursing just as badly.


	22. Your Job is to Live (BruJay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "either "comforting kisses pressed to tear-stained cheeks between whispered words of reassurance and concern" or "heated kisses with gasps in between, hands tugging at clothes and exploring skin, bodies pressed close. giving in" for brujay please :)"
> 
> Went with BruJay, and chose to make it non-shippy because I really have wanted to write more tiny Robin!Jay.

Jason sniffled, glad for the mask on his face as he hauled himself from the Batmobile, wanting to get as far away from it as possible. There was blood on his uniform- most of it wasn’t his, but _that_  was what had him shaking. He could still see the woman bleeding out on the ground, the shells in her belly, her chest.

He’d cradled her and _promised_  it was going to be okay, even as she died, clutching at his cape.

He couldn’t save her.

He couldn’t stop her being shot, and he couldn’t _fix_  it.

He shuddered out a breath, the tears collecting in his mask, managing to soak below it. He was going to bolt for the showers, was going to run and hide and never look back- but there was a hand on his shoulder, squeezing firmly enough to stop him.

“Jason.”

He didn’t want to turn around. _He didn’t_.

He didn’t know how to _not_. Not when Bruce said his name.

He turned around, looked up at the man. He had pulled his cowl back. His eyes looked tired, concerned. Jason stared up into them, felt himself shaking against because Bruce was just _looking_  at him like he cared, like Jason mattered-

He couldn’t _hide_  things when Bruce looked at him like that.

Jason let out a whine, before he reached up, covered his face with his hands. His gloves smelled like blood. “I let her die,” he whimpered, as he felt Bruce’s arms going around him, pulling him in. Jason crashed against his suit, let the sharp edges bite into him- honestly didn’t even care.

Bruce’s arms were _always_  comfort, no matter the pain he found there as well.

“You didn’t,” Bruce reassured, stroking Jason’s hair back. “You did everything you could. We didn’t get there in time to stop the shooting. You made her as comfortable as you could.”

“Should’ve been there sooner,” Jason mumbled, hiccuping a breath. Bruce gripped his shoulders, eased him back so he could lean over, swipe up one trail of tears from Jason’s cheeks. “It’s my job to keep them _safe_. All of them.”

Bruce’s eyes seemed to crack at that, and he leaned in, pressed a gently kiss to Jason’s hot, wet cheek. “Your job,” Bruce said, moving to the other cheek, “is the live, Jason. That’s it. What you do for this city, it can’t take precedence over that.”

Jason sucked on his lip, felt a fresh wave of tears- and then Bruce, pulling his mask back, kissing the corner of his eye.

“You did your best,” he said, “and I won’t ask for more.”

Jason knew, though, that most nights, Bruce _did_  ask for more. But he was willing to accept that answer, if only to pull himself together. He hated to be broken, especially around Bruce-

He just wanted to be _perfect_  in his eyes.


	23. Got It! (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Imagine Person B being at least a few inches taller than Person A, and them teasingly holding something above Person A’s head so they can’t reach, until Person A stands on their tiptoes and starts biting and sucking on Person B’s neck."

“I swear to god,  _ Jason _ , give it back!” Tim stretched his arm up, as Jason held his tablet higher, well out of Tim’s reach. “I have  _ work _ to do.”

 

“Magic words, Timbo,” he said with a grin, as Tim glared.

 

“ _ Fuck you _ .”

 

“Almost.” Jason waved the tablet a little, and Tim jumped, but Jason leaned back, almost smacking it into the refrigerator. Tim’s eyes went wide.

 

“If you break it,” he growled, “I will break every bone in your body, Jason.”

 

“Temper,  _ temper _ . Did I interrupt your coffee hour or something,  _ replacement _ ?” He lowered his arm a little, and Tim lunged for it, but Jason laughed, straightening back up. “Just say  _ please _ and maybe I’ll give it back.”

 

Tim gave a quiet  _ hmph! _ Before he knitted his brows together, for a moment, in thought. It was a look Jason had seen plenty of times- and one that usually meant  _ trouble _ for whoever Tim had his mind set on. The moment his face relaxed, Tim put his hand against Jason’s chest, shoved him back a step. He stumbled, leaned against the counter, and Tim was  _ right there _ , pressing up against his chest and leaning up on his toes.

 

His mouth found Jason’s neck, pressing an overly warm kiss to the side of it, before he licked up, along his pulse. Jason’s mouth fell open, as Tim sucked gently, teasingly at his pulse, wiggling around against Jason in a way that he  _ definitely _ shouldn’t have been able to.

 

Jason groaned, eyes falling shut for a moment, as he felt Tim’s teeth pressing against his neck- just enough pressure to make his breath rush out, but not enough to  _ hurt _ in an unenjoyable way. One of Tim’s hands went to his hips, two fingers hooking in a belt loop to keep him close, as he kissed back down, moving towards the center of his throat.

 

Jason let out a quieter sound, almost like a whine, as Tim sucked- reaching up with his other hand. He caught hold of his tablet, pulling it from Jason’s hand and suddenly leaping back.

 

“Ha!” He yelled, holding it tight to his chest with one hand. “Got it!”

 

Jason simply  _ gawked _ at him, could feel the skin on his neck burning like fire.

 

“You’re easy to distract,” Tim mused, frowning. “Probably work on that,  _ Jaybird _ .” He turned without another word, heading out of the kitchen, just as Alfred walked in, holding a tray with the remnants of Damian’s afternoon coffee.

 

“Did I miss something of importance?” he asked, eyeing Jason, whose mouth was still open, eyes a little wide.

 

“Uh… no,” he said, swallowing thickly. “You… you didn’t.” Jason reached up, rubbed his neck, and Alfred frowned.

 

“You look a little flushed, Master Jason. Would you like some tea?”

 

“No,” he said, shaking his head and pushing away from the counter. “Just a cold shower.” He headed for the doorway at that, and Alfred decided it was definitely best not to ask.


	24. Tuesday Afternoon (Bluepulse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midnight12181 asked: "I love you prompts. #6 bluepulse, please?"
> 
> "On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair"

 

Jaime flipped a page in his book, trying to read as quickly as possible. He had to have it done for his class the following day, and he knew there wouldn’t be a chance he’d have time later that night.

He was flipping the page again when he realized that it was _quiet_  around him. Sure, there were the sounds of the other people wondering the park, kids playing in the distance- but there wasn’t a voice asking him, every ten seconds, what was happening in the book.

He glanced up, over the edge of his book, found Bart was looking down at his phone. His fingers were moving in a way that made it seem like he was playing a game. His auburn hair was in disarray as always, falling against his cheeks, into his vision even. But the way he sat, it left the sun behind him, illuminating him in this glow that was-

Ethereal, if Jaime was honest.

He lowered his book to his lap, took a moment to just stare. Bart was so _concentrated_ , seemed so lost to the world for a moment. There was a tinge of pink to his cheeks, from an afternoon spent out in the sun, and Jaime could even make out the lines of his eyelashes, how they tickled the tops of his cheeks as he blinked.

He swallowed, leaned over- and without much thought, pushed at a lock of hair that was in Bart’s vision, tucking it behind his ear. Bart glanced up, and his face broke into a smile- the kind that always left Jaime’s heart fluttering like a mad bird, in the cage of his ribs.

“Thanks,” Bart offered, and Jaime nodded, let the back of his fingers brush Bart’s warm cheek. Bart smiled more, his eyes nearly closing, as he turned, kissed at Jaime’s knuckles. “I’m not bothering you, am I?”

Jaime shook his head- had forgotten the book in his lap entirely.

“Good. I know you have to finish your book.” Bart looked back at his phone, and Jaime slowly settled back, lifting it back up but ignoring it. Wasn’t even sure he was still on the right page. He was more interested in trying to memorize the way Bart’s hair lit up in the sun, the perfect turn of his mouth-

Things he felt he should have memorized already.

“You okay?” Bart asked, glanced up, realizing Jaime was still watching. Jaime nodded quickly, reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, dropping his gaze to his book. The sheepish gesture brought a countless smile to Bart’s lips, a soft twitch. “Hey.” Jaime glanced up, and Bart kept the smile- though Jaime would’ve heard it in his voice, even if he couldn’t see him. “I love you.”

And the moment Jaime smiled, it was _obvious_  he echoed the statement.


	25. What Did You See? (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> missezri asked: "4. Over a cup of tea . I had a messed up dream so I could use some fluff this morning"
> 
> (clarified the prompt was for JayTim!)

 

Tim settled down carefully into the chair opposite Jason. The dinning room at the Manor felt like a ghost town, with just the two of them at the large table. The clocks read well past four AM- if either bothered to look.

They hadn’t.

Tim glanced at the cup of tea in front of him- one Jason had made, along with his own, while Tim had finished bandaging up his arm. His stitches ached, and he was fairly sure he’d pulled a couple muscles in his back.

Nights could be rough. And he should be sleeping, _but_ -

“You didn’t have to stay,” Tim said, watching Jason pick up his own cup, studying the liquid like he couldn’t look at Tim. “I know you don’t really like to be here.”

“S’not so bad if you’re around, replacement.” Jason took a sip, wincing as the heat burned his split lip. Tim was fairly sure Jason had a cracked rib, even if he was playing it off like _Tim_  took all the hits for the night.

Tim hadn’t been the one dosed in fear gas, at least.

Which might have been the reason, when it came time to turn in after the attempted- and, albeit rough,  _successful-_ bust of Crane’s latest shipment, Jason had lingered, and Tim hadn’t convinced him to leave. He’d seen Jason’s eyes that night, and whatever he saw for the few minutes the gas was in affect- it hadn’t been _pretty_.

Tim lifted his cup, sipped in silence. Should be sleeping but… but he didn’t want to _leave_  Jason, as he was. Couldn’t shake the feeling that that was the last thing he needed. And Tim would take a sleepless night and a _godawful_  long day, if it meant giving Jason something he needed.

“Jay,” he said, and Jason gave a little grunt. “Why won’t you look at me?”

Jason glanced up, quickly, before he looked away, setting his cup down. Tim noticed the tremble, to his hands- and he wasn’t sure he’d _ever_  seen Jason’s hands shake.

And Tim didn’t want to ask, but- “What did you _see_  tonight?”

Jason stared down at his hands, had flipped them, seemed to be studying his own palms. He flexed his fingers, made a fist, before they relaxed again. “You,” he finally said, not meeting Tim’s stare.

“…What about me?”

Maybe if Jason _talked_ -

“Broken and bloody. Helpless and breathing in smoke and _suffocating_ , and knowing no one was coming to save you. You _alone_  when you should _never_  be alone.”

Tim flexed his hands against his thighs- and realized, as vague as Jason may be, that Jason had seen _Tim_  experiencing his own death. Had relived that trauma with a new victim, a new-

“Jason-”

“I know it wasn’t real. _I know_. But it _felt_  real, and… I just…” he shook his head, finally looked up- and those eyes, they were _terrified_. “I can’t lose you like that, Tim. I’d die all over again if you went out like I did.” Jason reached up, raked his hands into his hair. “I _love you_  too much to let you go.”

Tim pushed his chair back before Jason could continue. He was fairly sure the drug was still in his system- even if Jason had _claimed_  to be fine after only a few minutes. He walked around the table, wrapped his arms around Jason’s shoulders and guided his head to his chest, brushed his fingers through his curls.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tim promised, “okay? I’m staying right here with you. All night. You’re gonna ride out whatever’s left in your blood, and in the morning- I’ll still be here.”

Jason’s shoulders shook, and Tim wondered how long he had been holding himself in check, _how long he had pretended once again that he was alright_.

“I’ve got you,” Tim offered, as Jason nuzzled against his collar bone, let himself got lost in the comfort Tim’s offered. Despite the aches in his body, Tim had no intention of moving, of pushing Jason away. “I’ve always got you.”


	26. Maybe (JayDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thewickling asked: "32 Jaydick"
> 
> "In a way I can’t return"

 

When Jason grinned, there was blood in his teeth. Blood from his bitten cheek, the split lip form Dick’s fist. The kind that made him seem _wild_  like a mad dog.

The intensity of his eyes, his helmet cracked and long thrown away, didn’t help.

“That all ya got, _birdboy_?” He asked, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket. “You hit like a fuckin’ _child_ , Grayson.”

Dick frowned, gripping his remaining escrima stick. It’s partner was torn from his land and lost somewhere in the dark of the city. Around them, the air smelled like gasoline, like _flame and smoke_ , and he could hear the sirens echoing, trying to contain the _mess_  Jason had created.

“Don’t make me do this,” Dick said, watching Jason roll his neck, his shoulders. “There’s still hope.”

Jason _cackled_ , in a way that shook Dick down to his very core. If there was anything of the boy left in him, the one Dick remembered- it wasn’t showing tonight. This Jason, he was gunpowder and napalm and _terror_  in a devil’s smile.

“Hope’s a lie B fed you,” Jason said through gritted teeth, “when you were a kid and wanted to believe there was a way to get over what happened to mommy and daddy. It’s the same fuckin’ lie he fed me, when he took me off the streets. The same damn lie he feeds himself, day in, _day out_.”

Jason reached for his holster, and Dick _let him_. Pulled his gun out, steadying his arm as he pointed it at Dick, cocking his head slightly.

“It’s not a lie,” Dick said- had to _believe_ he could reason with Jason. Even though Bruce had given up on it- _he wouldn’t_. “Jason, I can help you-”

“You think so? Think you can _save me_ , wonder boy?” He grinned, and there was the blood in his teeth again. Dick inhaled, could _taste_  the smoke when he did so. “Think you can fix all the fuck ups I’ve had in my life? How you gonna do that?”

Dick swallowed, took a step towards Jason. “I love you,” he said, and it was true, down to his core. Loved the kid he felt he had let down, so damn long ago. Loved the _brother_  he had lost to an explosion, and lost a second time to the mad dog that crawled out from the damn devil’s pit. “Jason, I always have- you’re not alone.”

Jason studied him for a moment, before he shook his head, giving a sigh. “Oh Dickiebird,” he offered, before he flashed his grin again. “You don’t _get it_. Maybe I want to be alone. There’s no lies, _when it’s just you_.”

Dick watched his eyes flash, watched the explosions in them, the gray now laced with green- and saw the truth of it all.

Maybe Jason was too far gone.

Maybe it didn’t _matter_.

Maybe it-

The gunfire silenced any other thoughts Dick _could_  have had.


	27. Ignored (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yunatheanimelover18 asked: "For the prompt thing: TimDami and number 22 (muffled from the other side of the door)"

 

“You’re still a _brat_!” Tim yelled, turning at the top of the stairs. “I try to be _nice_  and you just fuck it all up.”

Damian frowned, one hand balled into a fist, half way up the stairs. He could barely fathom how they had gotten _here_ , from the kitchen. But the shattered remains of Tim’s favorite mug and the cut on the older’s palm were a clue.

Damian hadn’t _meant_  it. He’s simply… panicked, when Tim smiled at him and actually _talked_  and just… he’d slipped-

Who was he _kidding_. He didn’t _understand_  how to handle his affection, let alone the object of it being civil towards him. And, as he had _always_ done, he buried it under violence.

Tim turned, continuing down the hallway, and Damian rushed after him- _something_  on the tip of his tongue. Something like _I’m sorry_ , something like _I panicked_ , something like-

 _Fucked up like I always do_.

Tim reached his bedroom door, tossing it open and slamming it shut, before Damian was even in front of it. By the time he reached it, he could hear the lock turning. Damian frowned, grabbed the knob anyway and tried to twist it, to no avail.

He opened his mouth, ready to pound his fist on the door, ready to scream _Drake_  like maybe he could overpower Tim’s anger with his own. Like maybe Tim would _respond_ to _exactly_  what had pissed him off.

But the name died on his lips, and instead of pounding his fist to the door, Damian barely pressed it against the wood. He leaned forward, pushed his forehead against it, squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth together like he had been told, countless times, to _not do_.

If he could just do _one thing right_ , maybe Tim wouldn’t find him the brat he’d been, as a child. Maybe he’d realize that Damian just didn’t know how to _act_  on the ache in his chest, when he saw the former Robin’s smile- when Tim _laughed_.

Maybe he’d understand the way Damian’s belly seized up when Tim was nice to him. Maybe he’d realize-

“I love you,” Damian muttered, knowing Tim wouldn’t hear it through the heavy door. Knowing that, like the countless times he’d said it to Tim’s suit, in the cave, or the pictures of Tim, around the Manor- that it would go ignored.


	28. Our Space (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "#2 for the prompt with jaytim 

 

Jason chuckled, rolling onto his back as Tim pushed his hands onto his shoulders, following to sprawl out on top of him. Tim was laughing, breathy, his cheeks flushed, as he let go with one hand and grasped the blanket, tugging it up over their heads.

“Trying to suffocate us?” Jason asked, getting his hands on Tim’s bare hips, where they’d fit so perfectly early. Tim squirmed, like he was still sensitive, like the skin might bruise soon from Jason’s grip.

“No,” Tim offered, pushing the tip of his nose against Jason’s. His voice was hoarse from overuse- and Jason almost shivered over it. “Just giving us our own little space.”

“Timmy, babygirl, this bed is _always_  our space.” Jason caught Tim’s warm cheek in a kiss, and Tim smiled, turning to meet the corner of his mouth.

“Oh?” A soft kiss. “Yeah?” A slightly harder one. Jason hummed, sliding his hands up along Tim’s back, not caring that the air was growing hot, that it’d be hard to breathe soon- not caring at all, because it was paradise, when he had Tim like this.

Without a single barrier against the world, _and all to himself_.

The kisses deepened, the wet sounds of their lips moving making Jason dizzy, as Tim got one hand in his hair, tangled his curls around his fingers. Tim gave a little groan, sliding along him, and Jason was _very aware_  of where this would lead-

Even more so, when Tim pulled off his mouth and huffed into his ear in that same hoarse, abused voiced, “ _I love you_ ,” before leaning down to nuzzle his neck, get lost in the scent of skin and sweat and cologne and the lingering ghost of cigarettes.

And Jason- he’d be more then happy to extend their stay in bed. If he had it his way, _they’d never leave_.


	29. Goodbye- Not Hello (Birdflash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "35. With Birdflash maybe? :o"
> 
> "As a goodbye"

 

“It’s just a week,” Dick said, grabbing his duffle bag and throwing it over his shoulder. “Really. I’ll be back before you can even miss me.”

Wally frowned, arms folded- leaning against the wall as Dick slid into his shoes- and god _forbid_  he ever untie them.

“Bruce wouldn’t ask if he really didn’t need a hand,” Dick continued, “and with Tim so bury with the new Titans, there weren’t too many other options.”

Wally still said nothing, as Dick straightened up, reached up to brush his hair back.

“And I swear, after this, _I’m home until the wedding_.” Dick reached up, crossed his heart. “I’ll pull some all-nighters to make sure everything’s ready if that’s what I need to do.”

Wally finally rolled his eyes at that, walking towards his fiance and reaching up, cupping his cheeks. “You’ll be dead on your feet,” he said, rubbing his thumbs along Dick’s cheeks. “You always are when Bruce gives you back to me.” He leaned in, kissed Dick very softly. “Just come back in _one_  piece, okay?”

“Anything you say, Walls.” He hooked an arm around the speedster’s waist, tugging him in and kissing him _properly_. “Keep the bed warm for me?”

“Mmm, I’ll _try_.” Dick smiled, squeezing him affectionately.

“I love you,” he offered, stealing anything kiss, before letting go and heading for the door. Wally headed for it, standing in the doorway and offering,

“I love you too,” as Dick disappeared, down the hallway.

And he hated how it was a _goodbye_ , and not a _hello_.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Hi Timmy! I'd love to see "loud, so everyone can hear" with JayDick please. Lol, it'd be awesome if Dick loudly declared his love for Jay in front of other heroes or the bats or have NO IDEA. Thanks yuuuuu~~!"

“You’re staring at me like I’m a _princess_ , goldie,” Jason said, wiping the sweat off his brow. He’d tossed his shirt away shortly after they started sparring, and _dammit_  who could blame Dick if he stared a little?

He said nothing, even as Jason stretched, as the muscles in his abs and chest pulled. In the distance, Dick could hear Bruce typing at the computer- probably refusing to actually _leave_  the Cave while Jason was still in it.

“You know, I’d probably rock the fuck outta a ballgown,” Jason continued, and the way he smiled had Dick’s stomach in knots. “What do you say, Dick- ballgown cut with _ruffles_  or something more slimming?”

Dick opened his mouth to speak, and promptly snapped it shut- because, well, _that_  was a distracting thought, and-

“Are you _actually_  speechless?” Jason whistled. “Hot fuckin’ _damn_ , Dick Grayson without words. B, you recording this?” Jason yelled, glanced around Dick, trying to spot Bruce at the computer. “Your golden child _shut up_  for once.”

Dick shook his head, tried to pull himself back in, find some sort of _joke_  to brush this all off- but the idea of sweeping Jason up like a _princess_  was appealing and-

“ _Earth to wonder boy_ , you sick?” Jason took a step closer, waving his hand in front of Dick’s face. “You’re turning red.”

Dick opened his mouth, _swore_  he meant to say something, _anything_  other than what came out.

A very loud, very blatant, “I love you!”

Jason’s hand instantly dropped, and he stared at Dick, eyes wide. Dick stared back, and was suddenly vaguely aware that he couldn’t hear Bruce typing, any longer.

“Uh-”

“ _Shit_ , well- at least you have good taste.” Jason tossed his arm around Dick’s shoulders, turning him- and Dick could see Bruce in his chair, pushed away from the computer, staring at them. “Hey B, you hear that? Looks like even Dick can’t resist me.” Jason gave a smug grin, before turning to glance back at Dick. “So, ballgown or mermaid cut? C’mon Dick, _give me ideas_.”


	31. Sleeping Beauty (Birdflash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Omg I love your prompts! Can I request number 16 with wally and dick?"
> 
> "Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble"

 

“Wake up _sleeping beauty_ ,” Wally said, climbing up onto his boyfriend and leaning right over his face. Dick grumbled in his sleep, and Wally leaned in, pressed his mouth to his cheek-

And promptly blew against his skin. He _felt_  Dick jerk beneath him, blue eyes snapping open as he gave a surprised yelp, and Wally burst out laughing.

“What the _hell_?” Dick asked, glaring up at him. Wally hiccuped a breath, laughing so hard the corners of his eyes were wet.

“You wouldn’t wake up,” he said, shaking his head. “You promised we’d go on a morning run, and at this rate it’s going to be _tomorrow morning_  by the time you get up.”

“You could’ve woken me up _nicely_ ,” Dick said, and Wally’s laughter slowed to a chuckle.

“Yeah? Like how, babe?” He leaned down, and this time when he pressed his mouth to Dick’s cheek, it was in a kiss. He trailed them to his ear, whispered, _I love you_ , there, before moving to his neck. Dick’s eyelids fluttered as it was whispered into his neck now, reaching up to loosely grab at Wally’s tshirt. “This better?” he asked, getting to Dick’s bare shoulder.

“Less questions, more _I love yous_ ,” Dick said with a smile, as Wally eased back up the curve of it, the words beginning to muffle as he kissed harder. By the time he reached Dick’s neck again, every other word was _lost_ -

And when he found Dick’s mouth, it was just a noise- but _that_  was good enough.


	32. Two Kisses (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "Redfam for "not said to me" :3"

“Lian sweetie, pass me that.” Roy gestured blindly towards the work bench, and Lian reached for the tool, dropping it in his hand. Roy smiled, not breaking his flow, as he tightened the screw in the mass of metal and wires in front of him, before reaching out and dropping the wrench back into Lian’s waiting hands.

He bit at his tongue, keeping his hands steady as he reworked some of the wiring. The updated RoyBot, he hoped, would be much faster when it came to processing actions and commands, and hopefully _less buggy_ -

“Roy! Lian! Dinner!”

Jason was yelling from the stairs, before the door to the basement shut. Roy lifted his head, leaning back a little, looking at his work, before he sighed.

“Lian, honey,” he said, glancing over at the child who was watching him like most kids watched _cartoons_. “Can you go tell Jayjay that daddy is _really busy_  and will eat later?” He was _almost there_ , he knew, and he didn’t want to break his concentration.

Lian nodded, hopping off the bench and hurrying for the stairs.

“Don’t run!” Roy called, not having to look- and he heard her ascent on the stairs slow. He sucked on his lip, turning his concentration back to the RoyBot, carefully securing a few of the wires and firing up the CPU, to test his readings.

He was scrolling through the small touch screen, when he heard Lian hurrying down the stairs, and she was suddenly hopping back up on the bench.  
  


“Daddy, Jayjay said you have to remember to eat but that he’ll make sure we save you some.” Roy glanced up, and smiled at his daughter.

“Thanks pumpkin.”

Lian twisted her face. “I’m _not_  a pumpkin. Oh!” Lian leaned against her father, just managed to reach his cheek and kiss it. “Jayjay said to give you that, and that he loves you and you owe him _two_  kisses later.”

Roy laughed, as Lain hopped back off the bench, heading back for the stairs and her own dinner. He reached up, rubbed his cheek-

And yeah, he probably owed Jason well more than two.


	33. In the Movies (DamiColi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "31. For damicolin??"
> 
> "In awe, the first time you realised it"

 

“You know, you don’t have to hate _everything_ ,” Colin pointed out, as he tried to offer up his coffee, while he and Damian walked along the park. The cool autumn day was _perfect_  for coffee and a walk- and yet Damian was making a disgusted face at the drink in Colin’s hand.

“Why would I want my coffee to taste like a _graham cracker_? That sounds like something _Drake_  would drink.”

Colin rolled his eyes, as Damian took a sip of his own coffee. “Maybe next time I’ll invite Tim out for coffee, then.” Damian turned to glare at him, looked about to say something, when a slightly distressed voice stopped them both. They turned towards it, found a kid- couldn’t be more than _ten_ , staring up into a tree and calling for a _Mitzy_  over and over again.

“Is… that a cat in a tree?” Colin asked, following the kid’s stare. And sure enough, half way up, perched on a branch, was a rather distressed cat- her leash dangling off her harness, twisted around a few smaller branches. “Oh my god, you only see this in movies-”

Colin stopped when Damian’s coffee was suddenly pushed against his chest. He took it and watched Damian hurry over to the tree, rolling the sleeves of his black sweater up and jumping to grasp one of the thick branches. Almost effortlessly, he hoisted himself up- and Colin _gawked_  as he ascended the tree, heading straight for the cat.

Colin hurried over, just as Damian reached it and untangled the leash, wrapping it around his wrist and scooping the cat up. He tucked her against his chest, and made his way down, jumping the last couple feet.

The boy nearly _shrieked_  when Damian handed him the cat back, taking the leash and rubbing his face right against her fur- before throwing himself against Damian and hugging him. Colin watched Damian look _shocked_ , before his face softened, and he brushed the kid’s hair back.

And Colin realized that, even though it had been a _joke_ , Damian truly didn’t have everything. If anything, he cared _so damn much_.

“Wilkes?” Colin blinked, realized Damian had untangled from the happy kid, had walked to few steps to him. Colin swallowed, passed Damian back his coffee and watched him take a long drink. There was a tear in his sweater now, from one of the branches.

“You’re such a softie,” Colin said, and Damian shrugged a shoulder- but he didn’t _fight_  it, and Colin realized that his chest was _pulling_ , like something inside him was trying to claw right at Damian.

Damian was a _good guy_ , at his core. And Colin… he could love that. _Did_ love that-

 _Oh god he loved that_.


	34. I Forgot Something (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "jayroy #25 maybe??"
> 
> "In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep"

Jason winced, as Roy curled up into his side, pressing right along the fresh bruise from their evening out. Roy mumbled his apology, rubbing his cheek against Jason’s shoulder, his arm draping over his waist heavily.

“Did you set the alarms?” Jason asked, as Roy lifted one leg, dropped it over Jason’s.

“Mhm.”

“Lock everything up?”

“Mhm.”

“But your _arrows_  away?”

“ _Jaybird_ ,” Roy whined, snuggling in even _closer_. “Go to sleep.”

Jason shook his head softly, squeezing Roy once, before letting his own eyes fall shut. He was beginning to drift, breaths evening out, when he heard a quiet,

“Jaybird. I forgot something.”

“Yeah?” he managed, not even opening his eyes as Roy shifted. He felt his mouth, warm against his cheek in a subtle kiss.

“I love you,” Roy sighed, settling back against Jason’s shoulder- and Jason squeezed him tightly. smiling to himself in the dark.

“I love you too, Roy.”


	35. Zoo (Parsley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "hi timmy could you pretty please do 27 or 12 for parsely?"
> 
> "A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips"

 

“I mean it,” Ivy said, hands on her hips as she leveled her stare with her girlfriend. “You’re not bringing  _another_  animal into this house.”

Harley sheepishly held the small dog up, as if it were a shield. “But _Pam-a-lamb_.”

“Harley I’m not living in a _zoo_.”

“You get all yer plants!”

“ _That your animals think they can nest in_!”

Harley pouted, leaning down and setting the dog down. As if it _knew_ , it headed right for one of the very large pots in the room, scratching at it and trying to reach in. Ivy huffed, spinning on her heel and rushing over, shooing it away.

“It’s not staying, Harley.” She turned, and Harley had folded her arms, wiped the sheepish smile away and replaced it with the kind of _smirk_  Ivy was used to seeing when she was getting into trouble. “ _It’s not_.”

Harley quirked a brow.

“Harley-”

“I love you,” Harley said, more like a _taunt_  than anything else. “He’s a part of our _family_  now, Pam. And you know the animals make me happy.” She batted her eyelashes, and Ivy huffed, throwing her hands up-

In complete surrender. Because all it _took_  was a smile and a little _I love you_  and she was _always_  putty in Harley’s hands.


	36. Renovation AU pt11 (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "omg renovation AU where Roy accidentally gets hurt falling off a ladder or a beam hitting him in the head and Lian is screaming and Jason nearly has a heart attack but all Roy needs is like some stitches or something and all is well"
> 
> I am so sorry everyone for the extreme lack of updates to my AUs. I’ve owed you guys more of this AU for a long time.

 

Roy sucked on his tongue, measuring the angle at the corner of the room from where he stood, on his ladder. Jason was standing a few feet back, hands on his hips, as Roy pulled the tape measure shut, hooking it back onto his belt.

“I think the room’s plenty big for some shelving and such, if that’s what you want.” He leaned back, and the way he curved made Jason’s heart leap for a second- wasn’t sure how Roy was keeping his balance at all.

“I do,” Jason offered, “I think it’d be a great place for the kids to leave their bags or anything. Set them up with cubbies, name plates and all.” He brushed a hand back through his hair. “Is that lame? Out dated?”

“ _I_  think it’s a good idea,” Roy said, pursing his lips. “How big do you want ‘em?”

“Big enough that they’re not cramped. I was thinking of lining the opposite wall, as well.” Roy turned, twisting to look- and Jason grimaced. “Please don’t fall off that thing.”

Roy waved him off with a grin. “Yeah, should be fairly easy. Hooks for coats?”

“Basically turn it into a glorified closet.” Roy laughed at that, untwisting but leaning again, trying to take in the full wall in front of him.

“Can do Jay- _woah_ ,” he tried to arch as his balance broke, but a moment later toppled right off the ladder, crashing down onto the floor with a thud. Jason was yelling his name, rushing over and crouching down at Roy sat up, reaching up and holding his hand against his head. “Fuckin’ hell,” he mumbled, rubbing it, as Jason reached out to help steady him.

“You alright?” Roy grimaced as his hand traveled through his hair, and Jason reached up, cradled the back of his skull. “You hit your head.”

“I’m fine.”

“You might have a concussion.”

“ _I’m fine_.”

“We gotta get you to a doctor-”

“ _Jason_ , I’m fine.” Roy forced a smile, and while it looked pained, it was completely fake. “I’ve fallen before, that wasn’t bad-” he cut off, winced as he moved his other arm, turned- and there was a big tear in the sleeve of his flannel, quickly soaking with blood from a cut on his bicep. “Well _fuck_.”

Jason looked over Roy’s lap, saw some of his tools sprawled around. “Okay, you are _definitely_  seeing a doctor. That needs stitches.”

Roy furrowed his brow, opened his mouth to protest- but knew there was no use. Judging by the look of it, _Jason was right._

*

Jason watched, arms folded tightly, as the doctor stitched up Roy’s arm. The redhead winced a few times, but seemed rather calm otherwise. They were lucky, it was only a handful of stitches- and according to the doctor, he _thought_  Roy’s head looked alright.

“Is there someone at home with you?” he was asking, as he tied off the stitches.

“Uh, my four-year-old?” he asked, almost sheepishly. “And she’s with her mom tonight.” The doctor frowned.

“It’d be best if you had some company, just for the night. You did hit your head. To be on the safe side.”

“You can come back to my place,” Jason offered, as the doctor stepped back to jot something on Roy’s chart, then signaled he’d be stepping out. Roy opened his mouth to say something, before his phone began to audibly buzz from his pocket. He sighed, pulling it out with a quick _hello_ , and then happier-

“Oh, hi princess. No, daddy’s not at work right now. Daddy had to go see the doctor.” From the other end of the phone Jason suddenly heard Lian very loudly ask _if he was okay_ , and Roy winced. “I’m fine honey, I just fell-”

And then Lian was screaming _louder_ , and Jason was crossing the room, knowing he couldn’t help, but reaching behind Roy to rub the space between his shoulders. The screaming stopped when Jason heard a calmer voice, and Roy was sighing in relief.

“Hi Jade- what? Yeah, I uh… I fell off a ladder.” Roy leaned towards Jason, until his temple was resting against his ribs. “Nah, I’m fine. Couple stitches on my arm. Hit my head but I oughta be fine.” Roy paused, and then, “No, you don’t need to come over. I uh, I think I’m actually just going to Jason’s for the night.” He glanced up, and Jason smiled-

Happy that his invitation hadn’t been too _strange_.

*

“I’d sort of hoped you’d get to come over under better circumstances,” Jason said, closing his apartment door as Roy bent down, began unlacing his work boots. “More _I’m making a romantic dinner_  and less _I just watched you getting stitched up_.”

Roy stood up, laughing and shaking his head. “Well then, guess I’ll have to make sure to come back at least _once_  more.”

Jason smiled, reached out and pressed his hand to Roy’s cheek. “You really okay?” Roy’s eyes softened, and he reached up, covering Jason’s hand with his own and squeezing.

“Yeah. I’ve fallen off a _lot_  of things. But I appreciate the concern- and this. Taking me in for the night.” His thumb traced up along the curve of Jason’s. “Only one thing you haven’t done.”

“What’s that?”

“Offered to kiss it better?”

Jason snorted, his hand sliding back into Roy’s hair and tugging him in closer. “Where does it hurt?” he teased, kissing the bridge of Roy’s nose. Roy smiled, eyes almost squeezing shut.

“…If I said _everywhere_?”

Jason kept his smile, tilting down for Roy’s jaw, then his neck. “That’s a lot of ground we haven’t covered…”

“No time like the present.” Roy hooked his other arm around Jason, tipped his head and hummed in content as Jason’s mouth worked slowly over his pulse, and Jason chuckled into his skin. It wasn’t a _bad_  idea, if he was honest. After all, they had the whole evening to themselves-

And the past few weeks had been _slow_ , had been what they needed, to start feeling out what this _was_.

“Maybe we eat first,” Jason teased- if only because the mere _idea_  had his heart fluttering, had his belly going tight- and he needed to get a handle on himself, before he let himself think of what it might be like, to _really_  get his hands on Roy.

*

Except that, later- once dinner was done and Jason had shown Roy around his apartment, had gotten the _I don’t know how anyone keeps a place this clean_  comments-

Had gotten Roy onto the couch and had ended up in his damn _lap_  like their first night- well, Jason’s heart hadn’t stopped fluttering, the whole time. And now, with Roy’s hands on his hips, head tipped back and kissing Jason like he’d _missed_  doing it so badly since the last time- it wasn’t _helping_.

And really, Jason figured maybe it was over due. The Youth Center remodel kept them both busy, and most nights Roy went home to Lian, Jason to his apartment- and they hadn’t _kissed like this_  in a while-

Roy made a little noise, as Jason shifted in his lap, grinding down into him, as Jason’s hands moved to his flannel, popping two of the buttons open. When Roy didn’t stop him, he moved down the whole length of it- this time, not feeling like it was too fast. This time _knowing_  that Roy wanted him, looked at him the way Jason looked at him-

Thought about Jason in the _exact_  same ways.

Jason pulled the shirt apart, heating Roy’s tank top beneath as he ran his hand along his abs, moaned over each curve of muscle. Roy broke the kiss then, panting lightly as he lifted his hips, jostling Jason as he did so. He breathed out _fuck_ , and Jason quirked up a brow. “Just… that noise,” Roy admitted, and Jason smirked- leaned in so he was pressed right to Roy’s ear-

And when the redhead ran his hands from Jason’s hips to his ass, squeezing, Jason _groaned_  right into it, in the most obscene way he could manage. Roy cursed again, bucking up, and Jason nuzzled his neck.

“Is this too fast?” he asked, as Roy slid his fingers up under Jason’s shirt, shook his head.

“God no, unless you wanna stop. Been… wonderin’ what it’s like to get to you like this.” Jason blushed a little over that, kept himself buried in Roy’s neck as he ground down against him, got him moaning again in a way that had Jason’s cock throbbing in his jeans. “Shit, careful how you do that.”

“Afraid you’ll make a mess of yourself?” Jason asked, and Roy dropped his head back completely, closing his eyes.

“What happened to my _nervous fumbling boyfriend_?” he asked, as Jason straightened up, reached down and popped open the button to Roy’s jeans. “God I vaguely remember you barely being able to give me a compliment- _ah_.” Roy broke off, as Jason got his hand in his jeans, squeezed the _very obvious_  shape of his cock through his underwear. The cotton resting against the head was wet, and Jason was dizzy over the fact that he _got_  to Roy like this.

Half of him was convinced this was a wet dream.

“Can I touch you?” Jason asked, even as Roy’s hips lifted, the motion _begging_  for more contact. Roy whimpered out a _please_ , and Jason was fairly sure this was it. This was the moment he was going to die- because there was no way his heart wasn’t going to simply _explode_  from how quickly it was beating.

Jason hooked his fingers in the waistband of Roy’s underwear, lifting and tugging them down, watched his cock spring free- and felt his breath hitching.

He was fucking _pierced_.

When Jason didn’t get his hand on Roy the moment he was free, Roy was lifting his head, eyes half lidded as he looked at his boyfriend’s face. Roy glanced down, before a little color rose to his cheeks, and he offered a sheepish smile.

“Should I have warned you?” he asked, as Jason finally reached out, got his hand around him and stroked up slowly.

“No,” he whispered, pausing to let his thumb play with one of the two little metal balls that closed off the C-bar, framing the bundle of nerves at the base of Roy’s cockhead. “S’good,” Jason mumbled, feeling like his tongue was _dead weight_  as he rolled the metal beneath his thumb, moving it-

And Roy was gasping. “ _Careful_ ,” he breathed, pushing up with his hips. “It’s… _been a while_ … and that- that always…” Roy paused, swallowed. “Get’s me going,” he finished, and Jason groaned through his teeth, continuing to tease the piercing.

“You don’t have to prove anything,” Jason mumbled, “not to me.” Roy nodded, his little smile the _relieved_  sort, before he dropped his head back again, closing his eyes and completely giving in- groaning as Jason shifted to stroking his shaft, shuddering damn near every time Jason’s fist bumped his glans.

Jason was sucking on his own lip, losing himself in the way Roy’s stomach muscles were contracting- _just_  visible, beneath his tank top. In each sound Roy was making- and god, he hadn’t touched anyone but himself in a _long time_ , wasn’t even sure he could _do it_ -

But then Roy was moaning so damn _loud_ , hands clutching at the couch as his hips lifted- and he was coming, all over Jason’s hand. Jason choked, had to mentally _scream_  at himself to not just stop out of pure _shock_  that he could make someone else feel good-

He managed to keep stroking- slower now- until Roy’s hips were relaxing, his shoulders going limp. Roy cursed, under his breath, when Jason finally stopped, and lifted his head slowly.

“I made you come,” Jason said, staring- and Roy _laughed_.

“Uh, yeah,” he offered, his head swimming. He reached for Jason, got his hands on his thick thighs and gave them a squeeze. “Did you think you _wouldn’t_?”

“It’s just… been a long time,” Jason admitted. “Haven’t touched anyone besides myself.”

Roy’s smile was lazy, his eyes blissed-out. It was a look Jason definitely _liked_  on him.

“If I told you,” Roy started, licking his lips, “that I haven’t actually been with a guy before…” he trailed off, and Jason blinked, mouthed _really_  and Roy nodded. “I mean… I think I did some shit when I was strung out but… consciously… fuck I, uh…”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Jason said, smiling. “I’m fine.”

Roy furrowed his brow, glancing down at the very obvious strain in Jason’s jeans. “Doesn’t really seem like you’re _alright_ , babe.” Jason shuddered over that, and Roy tugged the zipper down on his jeans, pulling them open. Jason sighed over the ease in pressure, as Roy gave him a squeeze. “Just maybe… tell me if I’m fucking it up?”

“I can do it,” Jason offered, before he even realized that _maybe_  that could be strange- and then the color was rising on his face again. “Fuck, I mean, uh-”

“ _There’s_  the fumbling _nerd_  I was waiting for,” Roy teased, squeezing him again and watching Jason shiver. “That’d be fuckin’ _hot_.”

Jason gained a little confidence from that, and hooked his clean hand in his underwear, tugging the waistband down and letting his cock spring free, as Roy settled back. Jason wrapped his hand around it- the one Roy had _come on_ , and Roy shuddered, was half convinced he’d be hard again before Jason was done.

He watched the way Jason touched himself, the pauses to tease his slit with his thumb, how that always turned into slow drags of his fist back down his shaft. He was _slower_  than Roy would have expected- and Roy wasn’t sure if that was just what he liked-

Or if Jason was as on edge as Roy had been.

“Is this… okay…” Jason managed, hips moving gently with his hand, head tipped down so he could look at Roy, who nodded. Licked his lips.

Reached down and grasped the hem of his tank top, tugging it up to his ribs, showing off the muscles of his abs.

“Can you come on me?” he asked, and Jason gasped, shaking. “Is that… _is that okay_?”

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Jason cursed, nodding. “If you… really want me to.” Roy nodded.

“You just look so _good_ ,” he said, almost in awe, glancing up at Jason’s half lidded eyes, the color on his cheeks. And he couldn’t even verbalize _why_  that made him think it was a good idea- was a thing he wanted-

But it _was_.

Jason groaned, felt his belly clenching up, and stroked faster, began to lose himself. Roy’s hand on his thigh squeezed, sliding up higher- and with a final twist of his fist against his glans, Jason was groaning, hips jerking and coming down onto Roy’s abs. Roy gave a little gasp over the warm splashes, abs constricting as he felt his cock _ache_  with a jolt of arousal.

Jason was panting lightly, looking down at Roy with the same blissed out look- and Roy cracked a smile.

“Okay for a first experience?” Jason managed, and Roy chuckled, leaning up and managing to kiss Jason, when his boyfriend stooped over to meet him.

“Mm, I’d say so,” he whispered, “Worth a bump on the head and a few stitches, _definitely_.”

Jason laughed. “We should get cleaned up.”

“ _Please_  tell me that’s an invitation to get in the shower with you.” Jason blushed then, and Roy kept his grin, kissing his cheek. “I’m teasing babe. One step at a time.”

Jason could work with that.


End file.
